Amor que se convierte en Odio
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: *Finalizado* Kagome se harta de que Inuyasha se vaya con Kikyo y no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos, poco a poco nota que su corazón se está volviendo más sombrío y decide aliarse con Naraku para tomar venganza de aquellos que la han lastimado. Inuyasha y Kikyo... Sus principales blancos que les demostrara que no deben subestimarla facilmente.
1. Alianza con el Enemigo

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_Kagome se harta de que Inuyasha se vaya con Kikyo y no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos, poco a poco nota que su corazón se está volviendo más sombrío y decide aliarse con Naraku para tomar venganza de aquellos que la han lastimado. Inuyasha y Kikyo. A causa de ese odio, comenzara a experimentar el trastorno donde posee una personalidad diferente a la que tenía._

* * *

_-___**Amor que se convierte en Odio**___-_

_por xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 1: Alianza con el enemigo.**_

**L**a bruma noche cubría completamente toda la era Sengoku, hasta incluso en rincones que al parecer eran imposibles acceder fácilmente. En el bosque podemos encontrar a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban descansando después de un dia duro lleno de combates y largas caminatas en busca de su objetivo principal.

Inuyasha se encontraba en la rama de un árbol con su Tessaiga en su regazo velando por los sueños de sus amigos, ya que no debían confiarse demasiado. Algo choco contra sus fosas nasales y abrió los ojos rápidamente al reconocer el origen de esa esencia. Dio un salto suave para aterrizar al suelo mostrando unos nuevos ojos dorados que obtuvieron un brillo único. Miro hacia atrás y al comprobar que todos estaban totalmente dormidos, fue en la búsqueda de esa persona.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir la presencia de un fragmento de Shikon y en ese preciso instante vio que Inuyasha se iba a un lugar que ella desconocía.

No muy lejos vio que una Serpiente Cazadora de Almas rondaba por allí y eso significaba una cosa.

_Kikyo…_

No quería ir pero sabía que debía hacerlo de todos modos, como siempre lo hacía…aquella historia que se repetía cada determinado tiempo. Por alguna razón su mente le dijo que lo siguiera…y así lo hizo siguiendo al Hanyou desde las sombras sigilosamente. Encontró mas adelante destellos y se apresuro un poco para ver qué pasaba.

Cuando miro por unos enormes arboles, vio al Hanyou y a Kikyo abrazados, rápidamente lo habían hecho al darse la primera mirada.

— Inuyasha…quiero pedirte un favor. — decía la miko muerte abrazando al hanyou fuertemente. — Quisiera pedirte que…si puedo acompañarlos en su viaje, me di cuenta que necesito el apoyo de todos para acabar con Naraku.

— Kikyo…

— Si lo hago entonces ambos estaremos juntos como tanto quisimos. — hablo Kikyo con una voz suave que solo podía usar con su amado Inuyasha.

— Acepto que vengas con nosotros…le diré a mis amigos y deberán aceptarte quieran o no. — hablo en tono determinante y su rostro se suavizo cuando Kikyo poso sus labios con lo de él, siendo correspondida de la misma manera.

La azabache mantenía sus ojos de par en par al haber escuchado esa pequeña conversación de ambos… ¿Qué Kikyo ahora en adelante viajaría con ustedes? Esa era la pregunta que resonaba en su mente invadiéndola completamente. A paso silencioso se fue de allí para irse caminando a un lugar muy alejado de donde estaba Inuyasha y Kikyo y también de sus compañeros, después dar un fuerte grito y caer de rodillas para comenzar a llorar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — decía mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro demacrado. Esto ya es el límite de su fuerza. ¿Cómo podría viajar con aquella que mantiene una rivalidad de amor?

Hubo un tiempo en el que se calmo para analizar todo lo que estaba pasando. Se dio cuenta que Inuyasha no le importaba nada lo que pasara con ella. Al grado de aquel amor no correspondido totalmente, tomo una decisión algo dura pero creyó que era lo mejor.

Como menciono Akago… Kagome posee un poco de oscuridad en su corazón y la causa por la cual la tiene es por Kikyo e Inuyasha. Con ello ese bebe tomo control de su cuerpo rápidamente. Comenzó a levantarse para caminar a una dirección desconocida que estaba muy dentro del bosque… tomo la decisión más dura pero con ello, esos dos ya no la tomarían como una idiota.

En un lugar escondido se encontraba el temible Naraku que al parecer se había dado cuenta de que la presencia de esa mujer se estaba acercando peligrosamente. La verdad no sabía que pasaba por la mente de la joven el haber venido sola e indefensa a un lugar como este.

Hakudoshi se mantenía por los alrededores custodiando la entrada de la cueva donde se refugiaba Naraku, ya que adentro de encontraba Kagura junto con Kanna y Byakuya de los Sueños.

El albino escucho ruidos de los arbustos de enfrente y frunció el seño al ver que era Kagome con sus ojos ocultos con su cabello.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto desconfiado el niño.

— No vine a pelear Hakudoshi…solo vine a negociar.

— ¿Negociar? Debe ser una trampa…

— No lo es…déjame hablar con Naraku, quiero hacer un trato con él. — volvió a insistir.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo…?

— Porque es algo que nos beneficiara a todos. — dio una sonrisa algo fingida, viendo que el chico se posaba atrás de ella.

— Si es mentira…

— No te preocupes por eso…además como puedes ver no tengo armas. — hablo tranquilamente para comenzar a caminar adentro de la cueva a un nivel subterráneo siendo custodiada por Hakudoshi que examinaba todos sus movimientos en caso de que fuera una trampa.

Llegaron a un salón enorme donde allí estaba Naraku con sus extensiones atrás de el, el medio demonio mostraba una cara seria el estar frente a frente con esa mujer que se parece a Kikyo. Vio que la chica sacaba de su cuello el frasco donde contenía dos fragmentos de Shikon y se los lanzo siendo sujetados por este que miro interrogante. — Tú los querías ¿no? — pregunto recibiendo la atención de todos. — Puedes quedarte con ellos ya que no los necesito.

— ¿Por qué me los das Kagome? — pregunto Naraku algo desconfiado. — ¿Qué quieres de mi?

— Como veras… me harte de ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyo juntos, ver sus encuentros y aquellas promesas que la verdad me repugnan totalmente… — dio una larga caminata lenta por todo el salón. — Y me di cuenta que perdí la paciencia hace mucho tiempo… así que vine a hacer un trato contigo.

— ¿Qué trato…? — interrumpió Byakuya de los sueños.

— Como ven…Kikyo y yo somos las únicas que vemos los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon a la perfección, pienso ayudarlos para conseguir esos valiosos trozos de aquella esfera. — declaro dejando a todos algo desconcertados. ¿Así nada más se uniría? — Y todo lo que digo es enserio.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no…? — Kagura iba a reclamar, pero Naraku se dirigió hacia la chica para tocar su hombro delicadamente.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer esto…? Puedo usarte como una marioneta mía…solo para servirme.

— Si no confías en mi entonces pruébame y te lo demostrare.

— Solamente tráeme el fragmento que posee Kikyo y muéstrame tu lealtad hacia a mí. — abrió un poco los ojos al ver que la chica se inclinaba hacia él. — _Creo que si nos será de gran utilidad… _— _sonrió en sus adentros._

Se acerco a ella con un fragmento contaminado de energía maligna y comenzó a trazar algo en la piel de la chica con la puntita del trozo, para que después de terminar esta se formara como una pequeña marca de flama negra que estaba en el cuello de ella que se podía ver a siempre vista.

— ¿Qué es esto…? — se pregunto ella llevando una mano a su delicado cuello al sentir un poco de ardor.

— Una marca que te permite aumentar tus poderes de manera impresionante… — respondió el ser más odiado del mundo. Ahora te diré los planes para mañana…

— Si…

**#_.-**-._#**

Los chicos ya estaban despertando al recibir los rayos dorados que provenían del sol, para después ver que Inuyasha y Kagome no estaban. Temían algo que era obvio para todos.

— Piensan lo mismo que yo… — hablo Shippo y vio que todos asentían con la cabeza, decidieron prepararse para el viaje para después esperar a sus compañeros con la esperanza de que no pasara algo malo.

Poco a poco notaron que Inuyasha venia hacia ellos, pero la mirada de todos se desconcertó al ver a la persona que venía atrás de él y no era Kagome. Esa mujer traía puesta ropas de miko y todos la reconocieron inmediatamente.

— Señorita Kikyo… — hablo Miroku al momento de que ambos llegaran.

— Vengo a decirles algo…Kikyo decidió formar parte de nuestro equipo. — hablo el hanyou tranquilamente. — Así la búsqueda será más fácil.

— Inuyasha ¿no has visto a Kagome? — pregunto Sango ignorando las palabras del medio demonio. — Cuando despertamos ella no estaba.

— No la he visto… — respondió el medio demonio buscando a Kagome con la mirada. — ¿Dónde estará?

— Aquí estoy… — era la voz de le fémina que salió de los arbustos causando alivio en sus compañeros exceptuando a Kikyo. — ¿Es hora de irnos? — pregunto en un hilo de voz que se notaba con molestia.

— Kagome… — Inuyasha iba a hablar con ella respecto a Kikyo, pero vio que ella negaba con la cabeza.

— No hace falta que me lo digas…al ver a Kikyo aquí comprendí lo que quieres y tienes mi consentimiento. — mostro una dulce sonrisa que era realmente una farsa para después tomar sus armas y caminar junto con Miroku y los demás dejando a Inuyasha y Kikyo atrás.

— Hay algo que me inquieta… — susurro Kikyo con una voz poco audible.

— ¿Dijiste algo Kikyo? — pregunto Inuyasha al ver esa faceta en el rostro de su primer amor.

— No es nada…

Caminaban en silencio sin saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder…Kagome de algún manera acelero un poco el paso extrañando a los demás, hasta que un ataque de cuchillas paso junto de ella rozándola haciendo que los demás retrocedieran.

—¡Es la danza de las cuchillas! — exclamo Sango protegiendo a Miroku, Shippo y Kirara con su boomerang.

— ¡Kagura…! — Inuyasha tomo a Tessaiga y lanzo el Viento Cortante para que se mostraran. Al destruir unos cuantos arboles, vieron que Kagura volaba encima de su pluma junto con Hakudoshi con el campo de energia y Byakuya de los Sueños que estaba en aquel pajaro de origami.

— ¿Qué quieren ahora? — pregunto Miroku kisto para combatir. — Si vienen por los fragmentos de Shikon…

—No se preocupen por ellos, ya que alguien nos lo dio facilmente… — Kagura mostro el frasco donde alli contenian los fragmentos que ellos tenian. — Y ese alguien es…

— No es necesario que se los digas Kagura… — todos fijaron su vista en Kagome que estaba frente a ellos con sus ojos ocultos con su cabello y se podia notar una sonrisa que no era para nada buena.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Kagome? — pregunto Inuyasha al ver aquella faceta extraña en su amiga. — K-Kagome… — la chica mostro su rostro y esta estaba manchada con algo de sangre en la mejilla izquierda y tambien cerca del ojo derecho. — ¿Qué…?

— Yo fui quien le dio esos fragmentos de Shikon a Naraku… — declaro y los demas no pudieron creer lo que Kagome habia dicho.

— ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? — preugntaba Shippo con algo de miedo.

— ¡Kagome…! — el grupo miro a Kikyo que paso por delante de ellos para estar frente a frente de la miko del futuro. — Kagome que bajo has caido…

— Hagas lo que hagas, tus palabras no me afectaran en lo absoluto Kikyo. — sonreia la chica. — Hay una razon por la que estoy haciendo esto… — levanto el dedo indice. — Y la razon es simple…toda la culpa la tienen Inuyasha. — señalo al hanyou que aun no salia de su asombro. — Y tu… — al final la señalo a ella. — La razon es simple a primera vista ¿no lo crees? — de un pestañeo Kagome estaba del costado de Kikyo quien se sorprendio un poco al ver tal velocidad. — Tienes un fragmento de Shikon. — de manera rapida se lo quito y regreso hacia donde estaban las extensiones de Naraku.

— ¡Devuelvemelo! — reclamo la sacertodisa muerta. — ¡Maldita…! — se atrevio a apuntarla con el arco, pero el brazo de Inuyasha se interpuso y ella lo miro rapidamente. — Inuyasha…

Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron fijamente y en silencio para ver que la azabache evitaba la mirada para darle la espalda.

— Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara…lo siento por esta mala impresión que tienen de mi…

— Kagome… — hablo Sango aun shockeada por lo que esta pasando. — ¿Por qué…?

— En fin…me voy… — la chica azabache subio al pajaro de origami de Byakuya para que ella y los sirvientes de Naraku se marcharan mientras los demas miraban el como su amiga se iba, todos llegaron a la conclusion de que Kagome estaba siendo manipulada y por eso estaba comportandose asi.

_Pero no sabian que ella fue voluntariamente hacia la cueva del demonio._

**#_.-**-._#**

Era de noche y en la misma cueva donde allí estaban escondidos Naraku y sus secuaces había mucha sangre derramada ya que se libro una gran batalla. La ganadora había sido Kagome quien miraba a un demonio con apariencia humana que yacía en el suelo muerto…ella mantenía su mano aferrada a una Katana que se le fue otorgada y hecha con los huesos del medio demonio Naraku para aumentar su poder y aprender aquel arte. Su mirada se mantenía ida y sin vida…sus ojos opacos y un poco entrecerrados, aquellas manchas de sangre aun podían apreciarse en su rostro y en sus ropas de colegiala también.

Atrás de ella permanecía Naraku -quien sonreír por aquel espectáculo- Hakudoshi y Kanna con el bebe Akago en brazos y durmiendo. ¿Quién lo diría? Aquella chica que creen como una amenaza por sus poderes sagrados ahora estaba de su parte. El lugar estaba en silencio hasta que una pequeña risita llamo la atención de los presentes, poco a poco aquella risa comenzó a aumentar de tono volviéndola un poco malvada para la chica, pero disfruto mucho esto.

— ¿Cuándo será la próxima misión? — volteo a ver a todos con aquella sonrisa que casi parecía a la de una loca y su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

— Sera mejor que descanses ahora…la marca te está haciendo efecto y no debemos perderte ahora. — hablo el demonio cruzando brazos y ordenarle a Hakudoshi que la llevara al fondo de la cueva donde había otro pasillo para que raramente llegaran a un pequeño manantial con cascada y un poco de pasto verde con algunas flores.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — su sonrisa se borro para mostrarse impresionada con el lugar. — Que…hermoso.

— Aquí estarás hoy para que relajes tus instintos…como eres nueva en esto, aquella marca hará efecto ya que tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado, lo que deberás hacer es tranquilizar tu mente y tu cuerpo o de lo contrario caerás en la locura y ya no nos servirás de nada.

_¿Naraku me estará probando? _— _pensó en el momento de sentarse en el pasto. _— _Si esta marca en algún momento me llevara la tortura…entonces debo tener cuidado._

— Hakudoshi ¿Qué está pensando Naraku esta vez? — pregunto mirando el agua del manantial. — ¿Tiene algo que ver con Inuyasha?

— ¿Acaso te arrepientes? — pregunto este cruzado de brazos. — Vaya…que débil eres.

— Ni loca me arrepiento de lo que he hecho…este es el único camino para deshacerme de Inuyasha y Kikyo…estaba esperando una oportunidad así. — vocifero la chica mirando de reojo al chico albino. — Solo es cuestión de esperar un tiempo…en estos momentos no puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta. — comenzó a recostarse en el pasto usando una piedra como almohadón. — Dormiré un poco que no pude dormir la noche anterior.

— Bien…mantén la mente tranquila o ya verás… — la amenazo y este salió caminando a paso lento.

_No sé si esto lo que estoy haciendo está mal, pero…Inuyasha tiene toda la culpa de lo que pasa. Sé que di mi promesa de estar a su lado…pero después de aquellas acciones no me dio más remedio que aceptar esto. El cuento de hadas que sueñe durante mucho tiempo…ahora se ha convertido en un cuento de demonios… _

**#_.-**-._#**

Todos permanecían en silencio mutuo después de aquel acontecimiento que hizo que todos se pusieran confusos por aquella actitud que tomo Kagome cuando se unió al bando de Naraku. Shippo mantenía su cabeza baja al igual que Kirara, Sango permanecía callada y junto a ella estaba Miroku quien partió una pequeña rama por la mitad y lanzarla a la flama del fuego que había hecho anteriormente…con ellos se encontraba Kikyo quien también mantenía silencio mientras sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella en algunas ocasiones, pero ella no le importaba el asunto de Kagome, la misión es enfocarse en la recolección de los fragmentos y la derrota de Naraku –eso es lo que realmente piensa la miko muerta en estos momentos-.

Inuyasha se había alejado demasiado de los muchachos estando en lo profundo del oscuro bosque, donde no perdió tiempo y comenzó a golpear un árbol con sus puños descargando todo lo que sentía en este momento.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! — siguió golpeando al árbol que no tenia culpa de nada, para después romperse en dos partes cayendo la parte de arriba al suelo debido a la fuera sobrenatural del joven medio demonio. — ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto?

_Yo fui quien le dio esos fragmentos de Shikon a Naraku… _— _recordó el rostro de la joven manchado de sangre al momento de mencionarle esa oración._

_Hay una razon por la que estoy haciendo esto…y la razon es simple…toda la culpa la tienen Inuyasha y tu… la razon es simple a primera vista ¿no lo crees?_

— Kagome ¿esto es lo que has estado guardando todo este tiempo? — hablo inconscientemente tumbándose en el suelo para comenzar a golpearlo.

Aun no podía despertar de esa pesadilla…Kagome yéndose con Naraku y sus secuaces ¿Era todo por su culpa?

— Por supuesto que si… — se respondió a si mismo acompañado de un gruñido de molestia. — Tengo la culpa de esto…

Ya más calmado fue con su equipo quienes estaban hablando de algo importante…los que mantenían esa charla más tiempo eran Miroku y Kikyo.

— ¿Y qué piensa Señorita Kikyo? — llamo Miroku la atención de la joven miko. — Tengo entendido en que las palabras de la Señorita Kagome tienen un poco de razón.

— La verdad no niego que tenga razón monje. — contesto la sacerdotisa mirando el fuego. — Desde hace mucho tiempo el corazón de Kagome se mantuvo con una pequeña pizca de maldad, si creían que su alma era tan pura sin desperfectos, pues todos incluyéndome estábamos equivocados.

— ¿A qué te refieres Kikyo? — Inuyasha se sentó junto a ella para entender todo mejor.

— Yo ya una vez lo mencione cuando estuve en el Monte de las Ánimas…todos los humanos somos o seremos víctimas de la confusión propia…Kagome se mostraba como una persona amable y cálida que nunca mostraba rencor hacia los demás…solo que las cosas cambiaron al momento de sentir celos por mi… — se levanto de su lugar. — Es una estúpida por haber caído tan bajo como lo hizo…puede que no merezca ser mi reencarnación al no afrontar lo que le tenía que esperar en esta vida.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a expresarte así de Kagome? — se levanto también la exterminadora casi perdiendo la paciencia, tener que mirar a Kikyo todo momento y luego escuchar esas palabras proveniente de la joven miko. — Kagome tiene razón en sus palabras…al menos di algo que nos ayude a cómo recuperarla.

— ¿Recuperarla dices? — la reto Kikyo. — No se puede recuperar a alguien que ha caído en la tentación…así son las cosas, nuestra meta es buscar los fragmentos de Shikon restantes y el cómo derrotar a Naraku.

— Yo no hare nada hasta que Kagome esté a salvo con nosotros…no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi amiga mientras este en las manos del malvado de Naraku.

— La presencia de Kagome hace falta… — menciono Shippo y todos guardaron silencio. Kikyo no soporto más y se dio la vuelta para irse al bosque mencionando que iría por almas.

— No te angusties Sango… — la consoló Shippo. — Todo saldrá bien…la Kagome que conocemos debe estar allí aun…solo es cuestión de hacerla entrar en razón.

— Creo que tienes razón Shippo…todavía no pierdo las esperanzas…

Inuyasha se quedo callado y fue a una rama para ver la luna con más claridad…— Tonta Kagome…

**#_.-**-._#**

_Sintió algo viscoso en su cuerpo y que olía repugnantemente mal…no pudo respirar mas al estar ahogándose y trato como sea salir del agua llegando a la orilla. Cuando abrió los ojos aliviada por salir sana y salva, pero detuvo sus movimientos para que su cuerpo se petrificara por lo que veía en sus manos y en sus ropas._

_Sangre derramada por todas partes…en su ropa, rostro, manos, pies, en aquel lago donde había un mar de sangre que corría con tranquilidad…comenzó a temblar mientras el cabello azabache caía como cascada sobre sus hombros para que después ella diera un grito del susto._

_No sabía lo que estaba pasando ¿Acaso ella mato a alguien para que toda esa sangre se derramara? ¿Tanto fue su emoción que lo hizo inconscientemente? _

— _¿Qué rayos es esto? _— _sus ojos temblaban al estar de par en par mirando toda la sangre que estaba a su alrededor. _— _¿Acaso hice todo esto? ¿Me deje llevar por la locura? ¿Realmente mi ser interior pide esto?_

_Muchas preguntas sin respuestas se formulaba ella misma, estaba tan asustada…corrió todo lo que podía a dirección desconocida para tratar de escapar._

— _¡No! — dio un pequeño grito. — Aun no estoy lista para vengarme…necesito más tiempo._

_Sintió dos presencias más adelante y vio dos cuerpos tirados…se acerco a pasos lentos mientras sus ojos marrones veían a aquellas personas sin vida que por la oscuridad no podían mostrar sus apariencias. Cuando se acerco un poco mas…una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, una sonrisa que casualmente poseen aquellas personas psicópatas._

_Dios una risita para después alargarla con una más fuerte y tenebrosa…extendió los brazos hacia los lados y miro la luna teñida de rojo…_

— _¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡He cumplido mi venganza en contra de aquellos que me han lastimado! _— _no paraba de reír a carcajadas al mirar los cuerpos de un hanyou y una miko. _— _Cómo se siente ¿eh? — los reto aun sabiendo que estaban muertos. —_ _Esto demostró que no debieron subestimarme…pudieron haberme herido el corazón pero eso no iba a derrotarme fácilmente. _— _hubo un silencio y su sonrisa se iba cerrando para después ocultar sus ojos con el cabello y mostrar una mirada sin sonrisa alguna. _— _Espero que se la pasen bien en la próxima vida…tuve paciencia de ustedes con esperanza de que todo se volviera de mi lado aunque me equivoque…no tuve más opción que hacerlo. Así que ustedes no deben sentir culpa…ya lo pagaron con la muerte…hice mi propia justicia. — comenzó a caminar nuevamente sin rumbo. — ¡Qué bien se siente! ¡Ahora comprendo a aquellos que dicen que la venganza te endulza! _— _comenzó a reír nuevamente sin parar. _— _¡Estoy feliz! ¡Estoy feliz! ¡Estoy feliz!_

Sintió que alguien la zarandeaba y abrió los ojos rápidamente para encontrarse con Kagura con una mirada de fastidio. — Se ve que tienes el sueño pesado, me costó trabajo despertarte.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Kagome se levanto un poco para recordar el sueño. — _Simplemente fue un sueño... ¿Sera acaso alguna visión de lo que seré a partir de ahora? _— _miro sus manos que en el sueño estaban manchadas de sangre._

— Tienes ordenes de Naraku…quiere verte en este momento… — le extendió un traje de miko, pero el color era rojo como la sangre, al igual que las marcas de sangre que tenia allí.

— Enseguida… — tomo el traje y se fue alejando de Kagura. — No tardare mucho…

— Kagome… — la detuvo la mujer de los vientos. — Ten cuidado con Naraku…ni creas que él te dará un trato especial.

— Ya lo tengo en mente… — se despidió con una sonrisa fría dejando sola a la mujer.

_Puede que Naraku no sea el único problema aquí… — pensó Kagura seriamente para salir de aquel lugar. _— _Pero tengo un presentimiento…_

Al sentir no sentir la presencia de Kagura…la azabache salió de su escondite con una mirada seria, fue al manantial y se miro completamente, traía puesto aquel traje y su cabello estaba atado a una coleta alta dejando unos ligeros mechones al lado de su rostro…aquellos rastros de sangre seguían intactos, en una mano tenía su antiguo traje de colegiala…lo miro de mala gana y lo desgarro con sus manos de manera tranquila para así terminar con aquellos vínculos que la ataban a muchas cosas que ya no tenían sentido.

Salió de aquel tranquilo lugar para ir hacia donde estaba Naraku quien ya la esperaba…Kagome miro todas partes y dio un suspiro agotador para caminar y estar frente a frente con Naraku.

— ¿Me dirás que pasa?

— ¿Tuviste problemas para dormir? — preguntaba este sonriendo burlonamente.

— Cállate…es algo que no te concierne.

— Como quieras…pero cuando intentes huir de mi, sabré donde encontrarte por aquella marca que te puse.

— ¿Qué insinúas? — lo miro la chica ofendida. — ¿Crees que te abandonare? Yo no quiero volver a esa vida, fue ya tanto lo que tuve que soportar, así que no me vengas con esas cosas. Te doy mi palabra que nunca me iré de tu lado…esta es la vida que decidí llevar y eso no cambiara. — bajo la mirada un momento para volverla a levantar. — Dime ¿hay algo que tengo que hacer?

— Quiero que hagas algo… — Naraku le dio la espalda manteniendo su sonrisa. — Quiero que robes la espada de Inuyasha.

— ¿Te refieres a Tessaiga? ¿Para que la quieres?

— Inuyasha está indefenso cada vez que no tiene su espada consigo…ya que tu puedes tocarla, aprovecharemos para así robársela y poder derrotarlo…esa tarea te concierne a ti y deberás cargar con toda la responsabilidad.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para robarla?

— Tienes dos días para hacerlo…pero ahora iras a buscar algún fragmento de Shikon…supe que en la zona oeste a unos kilómetros de este lugar, allí habitan algunos monstruos que traen los fragmentos de Shikon. Intenta traer unos…y si te encuentras con Inuyasha, tenle piedad aunque sea estas veces, cuando no tenga a Colmillo de Acero, todo terminara.

— Como digas… — con mirada determinante pasó del lado de Naraku para salir de la cueva.

— Kagome… — la voz del medio demonio la detuvo. — La marca puede algún día producirte una segunda personalidad.

— ¿Eh? Te refieres a…

— Vete ya.

Kagome se mantuvo de piedra y camino para salir de la cueva y mirar sus manos… — _Entonces eso quiere decir…_

_Su lado amable y suave será tragado por un lado psicópata…_

* * *

_Próximo: Comienzan los problemas, Kagome hará lo posible para obtener la Tessaiga de Inuyasha en plena noche obteniendo no muy buenos resultados. Al atacar una aldea encontrara un antiguo pergamino que le ayudara a conseguir poderes impresionantes. Los chicos no tienen opción y decidirán combatir por el bien de todo el Sengoku, aunque eso signifique derrotar a Kagome. El más afectado de la situación; Inuyasha hará todo lo posible para solucionar los problemas._

_Próximo Capitulo # 2: "Luna"_


	2. Luna

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_Kagome se harta de que Inuyasha se vaya con Kikyo y no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos, poco a poco nota que su corazón se está volviendo más sombrío y decide aliarse con Naraku para tomar venganza de aquellos que la han lastimado. Inuyasha y Kikyo. A causa de ese odio, comenzara a experimentar el trastorno donde posee una personalidad diferente a la que tenía._

* * *

_-___**Amor que se convierte en Odio**___-_

_por xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 2: Luna.**_

**K**ikyo se encontraba sola en el bosque pensando en todo lo que estaba pensando ¿Cómo haría para destruir a Naraku? Cabe recordar que ahora tiene de su lado a aquella que es su reencarnación las cosas estarían muy duras, aun a pesar de no luchar tanto, Kagome podría incrementar sus poderes de manera impresionante y eso los dejaría en desventaja.

— Ahora que lo pienso, Kagome al estar del lado de Naraku podría usar sus poderes fluyendo como energía maligna…podría haber una posibilidad de derrotarla y me enfoco a purificar sus poderes…pero no tengo idea de que armas tomara ahora. ¿Seguirá usando el arco y las flechas? ¿O prefirió usar una nueva arma?

_Lo que más me molesta de ella es que mantiene preocupado a Inuyasha por la estupidez que hizo…_

— La verdad no entiendo la mentalidad de Kagome…si prometió estar al lado de Inuyasha debió de haberlo hecho cuanto podía…pero ella sabía desde un principio que Inuyasha solo escogería a una de nosotras. — miro la luna resplandeciente que era poco a poco invadida por algo de niebla no muy densa.

— ¿Qué haremos exactamente? — se pregunto pensativa buscando una buena respuesta.

Con los muchachos, todos seguían conversando acerca de la situación de Kagome…el que permanecía callado era Inuyasha quien mantenía su vista fija en la flama del fuego.

— Inuyasha… — lo llamo Inuyasha y este se sobresalto un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Te estoy llamando desde hace mucho…dime qué piensas hacer al respecto. — menciono el monje. — ¿Qué haremos para recuperar a la señorita Kagome? — lo miro seriamente.

Inuyasha miro nuevamente el fuego y aferro a Colmillo de Acero a su mano… ¿Este sería el único método?

— Tengo el único método que puede servir… — hablo seriamente. — Y ese es… — dio a entender cuando apretó a Colmillo de Acero en su mano.

— Inuyasha tu… — hablo la exterminadora. — ¿Es necesario llegar a esta solución? — lo miro dolidamente sin comprender. — ¿Acaso debemos pelear contra ella?

— Sango tu viste su rostro… — recordó la mirada de su amiga que era totalmente desconocida para todos. — Su rostro estaba…

— Manchado de sangre y con una faceta desconocida, eso ya lo sé Inuyasha…pero yo pienso que primero deberías hacerla entrar en razón. Todos sabemos muy claro que Naraku solo quiere utilizarla como una marioneta y conseguir los trozos de la perla que aún faltan.

— Me preocupa Kagome…ella me dio miedo en ese momento.

— Shippo… — menciono Inuyasha al ver al pequeño temblar un poco abrazándose. — Haremos lo posible por recuperarla…esa será nuestra meta, Naraku y los fragmentos de Shikon pueden esperar. — levanto el ánimo de todos y vio que asentían con la cabeza.

**#_.-**-._#**

_Abrió los ojos encontrándose con la nada...todo teñido de rojo sangre donde única acompañante era la luna de la hermosa media noche. No sabía dónde estaba hasta que se levanto al sentir una presencia atrás de ella, volteo de golpe para encontrarse con su otro yo quien se mostraba como una persona loca donde esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja no dejaba de adorar su rostro manchado de sangre._

— _¿Quién demonios eres tú? _— _hablo algo asustada por encontrarse con esa faceta que ella desconocida totalmente de sí misma. _— _¿Por qué estas usando la imagen de mi cuerpo?_

— _Pronto la sangre comenzara a derramarse y tu serás la que provocara esa lluvia de sangre… _— _hablo con la voz algo ansiosa y desesperada. —_ _Ambas crearemos un lugar maravilloso teñido del bello carmesí._

— _¡Cállate! _— _la azabache cubrió sus oídos para no seguir escuchando esas palabras. Aun no estaba lista para entrar en esta etapa…necesitaba más tiempo del necesario._

_Rápidamente sintió el cómo alguien se lanzaba hacia ella y apretaba su cuello con demasiada fuerza haciendo que comenzara a faltarle la respiración. Abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo para verse a su otro yo. _

— _¿Crees que todo es por ti? _— _su voz fría hizo que Kagome detuviera sus movimientos. — Esa debe ser la razón por la que Inuyasha te ha abandonado…este lado suave y tierno que te queda está obstaculizando tu verdadera meta…vamos, deja esa actitud infantil y deja que mi lado contrario al tuyo te ayude a conseguir lo que en verdad quieres. Ya no hay manera de escapar, tú escogiste este camino… — apretó más fuerte su cuello haciendo a la azabache gritar. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿De nuevo volvió la Kagome débil e indefensa? _— _de sus ropas de miko caso una espada escondida para mostrársela ante ella. _

_Kagome miro el filo de la espada y mostro una mirada molesta y comenzó a forcejear con la Kagome maligna que hizo lo posible por clavar el alma en su cuerpo. La azabache se la quito de encima y tomo la espada que se había caído para mirar a su otro yo que yacía tirada en el suelo algo aturdida porque se golpeo fuerte en la cabeza._

— _Sera mejor que calles tu maldita boca de una vez por todas… — su voz cambio rápidamente con un tono apagado y que daba algo de escalofríos. _— _Aun a pesar de que eres mi otra parte, no sabes nada de mi del todo…tienes razón, mi meta es matar a Inuyasha y Kikyo- — hablo con tono determinante y sombrío. _— _Me di cuenta que el lado suave que me queda ha interferido con mis planes…es algo de que ya estoy al tanto y que pienso remediar de una vez por todas… _— _Puede que haga un trato contigo…ya que somos la misma persona decidiré el momento en que cambie mi personalidad. — coloco la punta de la espada en el cuello de su doble. — Te preguntare algo… ¿eres arte de mi cierto? Entonces si te apuñalo con esta espada… ¿morirás?_

— _Ni creas que te libraras de mí tan fácilmente… si usas esa espada contra mí, no moriré ya que formo parte de tu mente, soy…el otro lado de tu personalidad._

_Kagome no soporto mas y con un grito apuñalo a su otro yo quedando todo en silencio…la espada aun seguía clavada en el pecho de la chica._ — _¡Espero verte pronto loca! _— _dio una risa para detenerse._

— _No lo olvides Kagome…soy el otro lado de tu personalidad y hare que sientas la ansiedad de matar a todo aquel que se te interponga en el camino._

— _¡Vamos hazlo! _— _grito con todas sus fuerzas. _— _¡Dame el poder para enfrentar a esos dos malditos! ¡Estoy ansiosa! ¡Quiero matar a Inuyasha y Kikyo!_

Sonrió estando dormida y poco a poco despertó dándose cuenta que era de día…era medio día para ser exacto por la posición del sol, debía cumplir con su primera tarea de ir en busca de esos demonios, pero primero iría a una aldea para divertirse.

— Sera mejor ir a una aldea…necesito algo de diversión antes de ir por la Tessaiga de Inuyasha. — dio una leve sonrisita y partió caminando.

Solo le resto algo de camino para encontrar una pintoresca aldea donde todo había tranquilidad…miro el cielo y en ese momento muchos demonios iban hacia ese lugar.

— Perfecto… — estaba en la rama de un árbol alto mirando la aldea. — Así todo será mas fácil… — salto y comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí sacando la espada que se le fue otorgada que la tenía en su espalda atada a una cadena.

Únicamente se escuchaban los gritos de miedo de la gente y los rugidos de los demonios, acompañado de la risa de la chica azabache quien disfrutaba de la diversión. Más tarde no quedo nada…todo estaba lleno de cadáveres de humanos y demonios. Kagome al haber terminado, mato a los monstruos de un solo golpe con la espada.

_¿Por qué siento ansiedad? _— _miro su espada que aun mantenía ese gran filo. _— _Sera mejor que me tranquilice, creo que aun no estoy lista para asumir esta nueva personalidad. Mi otro yo puede surgir en cualquier momento y necesito estar consciente de las situaciones actuales, si me vuelvo una loca…no podre hacer bien las cosas que me propuesto._

Camino por el bosque para dar un descanso y tranquilizar la mente…iba pensando en muchas cosas cuando vio en una colina más arriba una especia de templo sagrado, frunció el seño y camino hacia allá, miro el templo que estaba en muy malas condiciones debido a las recientes guerrillas que habían por estas regiones, cuando abrió las puertas pequeñas del templo, se encontró con la estatua de un dragón y un pequeño cofre de color blanco, ella lo tomo y dentro había un pergamino… — ¿Un pergamino? — lo tomo y tiro el cofre en el suelo lejos de ella al igual que la pequeña estatua. Miro que había un símbolo de una media luna, así que quito aquel sello y comenzó a leerlo con cuidado.

_Tsuki, uno de los más grandes enemigos que hubo hace tiempo…su nombre simboliza la luna que siempre se presenta en sus cuatro fases…este ser con apariencia humana causo muchos daños antes de que comenzaran las guerras civiles…por fortuna un grupo de monjes y mikos lograron sellarlo salvando la vida de muchas personas que gozaban de la paz. Su alma fue sellada en un talismán que se encuentra en un templo de los bosques del este a 5 kilómetros de este templo antiguo. Aquel con el corazón corrompido será capaz de controlar estos grandes poderes que causaron las desgracias de muchas personas. Los poderes de atributo luna…_

— ¿Luna? — frunció el seño y se quedo mirando el pergamino. — ¿Sera posible que alguien como yo pueda tener control de esos extraños poderes? — enrollo el pergamino para guardarlo en sus ropas de miko. — Vaya, lo que pude descubrir hoy en día… — vocifero burlonamente y fue a buscar algún fragmentos antes de su verdadera misión…en la noche iría por Colmillo de Acero.

_Así que el tal Tsuki causo muchas desgracias hace tiempo…suena interesante. _— _se detuvo y se mantuvo en silencio. _— _No es necesario que te escondas, sé muy bien que estas escondido. — El que salió de su escondite era Byakuya de los Sueños. _— _¿Se te ofrece algo? _— _la joven ni volteo a verlo, ya sabía de quien se trataba._

— Naraku me ordeno acompañarte a todas partes…por alguna razón aun no confía muy bien en ti… — hablo desinteresadamente.

— Me lo suponía…obviamente no seré capaz de obtener un buen trato de su parte. — se burlo y siguió caminando. — Iré a buscar a esos demonios para quitarles los fragmentos de Shikon que poseen, si quieres acompañarme eres bienvenido.

Byakuya la miro algo desconfiado, así que cruzo los brazos como siempre lo ha hecho y camino siguiendo a la miko para ver de lo que era capaz esa mujer.

**#_.-**-._#**

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, y se debía llevar a cabo el plan que tenia hecho…la muchacha azabache se encontraba sola ya que lo quería hacer a su modo sin tener a nadie que le dijera que hacer. Aún estaba lejos del grupo de Inuyasha, miraba el cómo resplandecían res fragmentos de Shikon que se posaban en la palma de su mano…debía hacer algo para que Kikyo no pudiera detectarlos, sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba con ellos, así que debía tener un plan.

— No puedo a arriesgarme a dejarlos allí, pero…qué más da, Kikyo se encuentra a unos kilómetros de aquí, así que en el momento en que llegue, yo ya tendré a Tessaiga. — dio a cabo su plan, cuando llego al campamento de los muchachos, estos ya estaban dormidos. A pasos sigilosos fue hacia donde estaba el hanyou quien se mantenía en las raíces de un árbol usando el tronco como respaldo para su espalda, se apreciaba que tenía a Colmillo de Acero en su regazo…

Cuando Kagome lo miro fijamente, algo en ella quería despertar… — _Lo quiero…lo quiero…lo quiero… ¡Matar! _— _pensó con mucha ansiedad, de nuevo estaba pasando._

Se llevo la mano a su cara para cerrar los ojos y guardar silencio, si no se concentraba echaría a perder todo el plan y despertaría a Inuyasha y los demás.

_¡Maldición! _— _maldijo con todas sus fuerzas en su interior. _— _Mi otra personalidad quiere salir…necesito apresurarme. _— _con lentitud llevo una mano a la empuñadura de la espada, pero cuando la toco…recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica haciéndola gritar despertando al hanyou._

— ¿Kagome? — vio que ella se alejo de él para tratar cubrir su mano. — ¡Kagome! — miro la mano de la chica que tenía unas quemaduras no muy graves.

— ¿Inuyasha? — Miroku había despertado por el alboroto y cuando vio a Kagome en el lugar se levanto inmediatamente. — ¡Señorita Kagome!

Sango y Shippo al escuchar ese nombre despertaron automáticamente y levantarse para tomar posiciones de defensa.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué? — grito un poco fuerte conteniendo el dolor de su mano. — Inuyasha… — lo miro con molestia.

— Kagome ¿Qué intentabas hacer? — reclamo el medio demonio algo molesto.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Iba a robar tu espada idio… — sintió ardor en su mejilla y algo de sangre goteaba desde ese lugar para tocar las plantas manchándolas de sangre. Miro atrás y era Kikyo quien se había atrevido a lanzarle una flecha que paso desviada, pero la había herido.

— Maldita…

— Ya no tienes escapatoria Kagome… — hablo Kikyo seriamente alistando otra flecha. — Que bueno que sentí la presencia de los fragmentos mucho antes, así me dio tiempo suficiente para llegar.

Vio que todos estaban en su contra y bajo la cabeza para comenzar a reír como una loca, eso causo impresión en todos incluso en Kikyo que mantuvo una mirada confusa y desconfiada.

— ¿Tu me dirás que hacer? — Kagome miro a su rival con aquel rostro bipolar donde sus manchas de sangre hacían juego con esa faceta. — Te diré que así no será…tu ya no mereces estar en este mundo y yo me encargare en deshacerme de ti…te quiero matar Kikyo, hare que te pudras en el maldito infierno por siempre…estoy ansiosa por presenciar eso.

— Cállate Kagome, aun a pesar de haberte ido al otro bando no has cambiado, ya que sigues hablando demasiado.

— No me subestimes Kikyo…muy pronto veraz de lo que soy capaz de hacer, mi meta es derrotarte y así lo será, al igual que tu… — señalo al hanyou quien se mantenía estático. — Pero…no seré capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta… — comenzó a volverse algo temerosa. — ¡No puedo hacer nada por mi cuenta! — volvió a su lado psicópata. — ¡Todo me está hartando! ¡Ojala que ustedes dos se pudran en el maldito infierno! — Gritaba mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza para sangrarse a tales grados altos… — No puedo hacer las cosas bien…siempre he sido una estúpida.

— K-Kagome… — menciono Shippo estando asustado, la chica lo miro rápidamente haciendo que el pequeño Shippo se escondiera atrás de Sango.

— S-Shippo yo… — su rostro se suavizo y vio que sus antiguos compañeros estaban en su contra… — _¿Así son las cosas? — miro el cielo con una sonrisa triste._

_Luna… ¿sabías que eres muy hermosa cuando brillas intensamente entre toda esa oscuridad?_

Mantuvo detenido sus movimientos sin dejar de mirar la luna que aun brillaba con cuanta intensidad, los demás estaban esperando algún movimiento pero al parecer ella se había calmado.

— ¿Kagome? — Inuyasha iba a acercarse, pero la chica lo miro y comenzó a reírse de manera suave. — Kagome…

— No te me acerques Inuyasha, si lo haces…no dudare en matarte de la manera más dolorosa. — sus ojos estaban completamente locos al igual que su sonrisa. — Ya no me importa robar a Colmillo de Acero, hay otros métodos para destruirlos a ambos.

— Kagome ¿Qué te está pasando? — Sango iba acercándose algo que perturbo a la azabache y decidió saltar a un árbol lejano. — ¡Espera!

— Gomenasai Sango… — hablo la chica con el rostro dolido. — Mi vida ya pertenece a Naraku…no puedo darme el lujo de abandonarlo ahora que le hice una promesa.

— Pero Kagome…Naraku solamente quiere controlarte, cuando ya no le sirvas te matara. — la castaña intentaba hacerla reaccionar a tiempo. — Por favor.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Esos dos son los causantes de mi sufrimiento. — señalo a Kikyo e Inuyasha. — Debes comprender como me siento.

— Kagome yo entiendo lo que debes de pasar…pero ese camino no solucionara todo. — trato de hacerla entender.

— Estoy consciente de que Naraku me matara algún día…pero hasta que ese día llegue, cumpliré mi venganza. ¡Aunque me cueste la vida! ¡Ya no quiero seguir viviendo en un mundo donde existan ellos dos! — les dio la espada para lamer la sangre de su mejilla que corría hasta sus labios. — Me voy…pero les juro que nos volveremos a ver. — con un gran velocidad salió huyendo rumbo a un lugar desconocido lejos del alcance de los demás.

Poco a poco llegaba a la profundidad del bosque, miro su mano que estaba algo quemada por causas de aquel ataque electrizante que recibió — ¿Por qué? No entiendo que hacer… — el ardor de su mano aun no cesaba por completo, así que fue a un rio donde allí metió la mano en el agua y tratar de relajarse, pero estaba pensando en lo que haría Naraku con ella al no haber cumplido con su cometido.

En ese momento vio un doble reflejo, estaba otra su otro yo con una espada en su mano, cuando la verdadera volteo a ver si era su doble personalidad, se dio cuenta que no había nadie.

— Me pareció haber visto a mi… — no llego a conclusiones y decidió levantarse. — ¿Qué hare? ¿Y si escapo muy lejos?

— ¿Quién dijo que te escaparas de mi? — era la voz de Naraku quien hizo que la azabache comenzara a temblar de miedo, miro hacia atrás y todo se volvió oscuro para ella.

**#_.-**-._#**

Era ya medio día y los chicos estaban conversando sin dejar aun en claro el asunto en donde Kagome estaba entrometida, Kikyo no estaba presente ya que no quería perder su tiempo con esas cosas, trato de hacer entender que no podían traer de vuelta a Kagome, pero ellos aun seguían insistiendo en traerla de vuelta a donde pertenece, con ellos.

— No tenemos opción chicos…debemos pelear en contra de ella. — decía el monje. — Ese es el único método que tenemos, recuerden que ella ya no es la Señorita Kagome que nosotros conocemos, ya se está volviendo otra persona y eso ya lo demostró en la noche.

— Si… si no nos apresuramos, Kagome ya no volverá a ser la misma…

— Tal vez la señorita Kikyo tenga razón…que no podemos cambiar fácilmente el corazón puro de una persona.

— Excelencia…

— Hay algo que me dejo pensando en lo que paso… — interrumpió el hanyou.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntaron todos al unisonó.

— Me quede dudando en algo, fue justamente cuando Kagome recibió aquel ataque de Tessaiga, recuerdo que en nuestra primera batalla con Sesshomaru, ella era la única que podía sostener esa espada y quitarla de ese montículo, pero ahora…Tessaiga la ha rechazado por completo. — hablaba seriamente mirando su espada. — ¿Por qué será?

— Tal vez porque la energía maligna que habita dentro de Kagome… — llego a esa conclusión la exterminadora.

— ¿Creen que Naraku le haga algo? — preguntaba Shippo. — Estoy muy preocupado por ella.

— Esperemos que no haya ocurrido nada malo, Naraku no suele ser muy paciente cuando manda a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Pronto divisaron una especia de tornado que iba hacia ellos…Inuyasha dio un gruñido y preparo sus garras afiladas listas para destrozar a ese individuo que iba llegando hacia ellos y que siempre le provocaba un dolor de cabeza extremo al joven hanyou.

Koga se detuvo para estar frente a frente con Inuyasha, el joven lobo miraba al joven medio demonio con una mirada muy molesta. — ¡Oye bestia! ¿Me puedes decir porque el olor de Kagome está mezclado con el olor del maldito de Naraku?

_Se dio cuenta… _— _pensó el chico. ¿Y Ahora qué? _— No es de tu incumbencia tarado, así que déjanos solucionar nuestros asuntos.

— ¿Esos asuntos tienen que ver con Kagome? — reclamo el Lobo acercándose a Inuyasha para tomarlo del cuello de su traje. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Kagome?

— No pienso decirte nada…

— Koga… — hablo la castaña captando la atención del lobo. — Lo que pasa es que… — le conto lo sucedido con la chica.

— ¿Qué mierda han dicho? — ese fue el grito de Koga al momento de golpear fuertemente a Inuyasha provocando que este cayera al suelo con algo de sangre en sus labios ya que le dio unos tremendos golpes en el estomago por la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

— Bastardo ni siquiera pudo dejar que cuides de Kagome… — Koga miro a cierta dirección. — Tendré suerte de encontrar a Kagome si registro su aroma. Aunque es muy molesto ya que no puedo soportar que este mezclado con el olor de Naraku.

— Koga ¿iras a buscarla? — preguntaba el monje.

— ¿No es obvio? Iré a recuperarla cueste lo que cueste… — dicho esto, el joven del clan Lobo se marcho sin dejar a los demás advertirle sobre algo.

— No pudimos mencionarle acerca de la actitud que tomo Kagome en estos días. — decía la exterminadora algo preocupada. — Ojala que Kagome no se comporte de esa manera cuando sea encontrada por Koga.

— ¡No voy a dejar que ese sarnoso la encuentre primero! — Inuyasha se había levantado rápidamente al ver que Koga se alejaba. — Ese maldito…no podemos hacer nada, pero debemos encontrar a Kagome primero.

Kikyo llego en silencio para ver que todos estaban preparados. — Hubo un problema… — llamo la atención de todos. — Mi Serpientes Cazadoras pudieron decirme que le paso a Kagome después de su huida y me dijeron que… — dio un suspiro. — Naraku se la llevo a un escondite, había mencionado algo sobre un castigo por sus actos.

— No… — hablo Sango preocupada. — Eso significa… — los demás se miraron entre sí. — Naraku podría matarla por no haber cometido su cometido…

— ¿Pero para que querrían a Colmillo de Acero? — preguntaba el Monje. — Eso es algo extraño.

— Inuyasha usa sus ataques más poderosos con la ayuda de esa espada, tal vez robándosela lo usarían como ventaja para algún ataque sorpresa o algo por el estilo… — agrego la miko mirando el cielo. — Creo que debemos partir ¿no?

Todos asintieron y en silencio siguieron con el viaje, aun a pesar de que Kikyo no quería estar involucrada en el rescate de Kagome, lo tendría que hacer para no quedar mal con Inuyasha. Pero si algo se presentaba, no tendrá la opción que matar a Kagome.

_Si es el único método para que deje de hacer sufrir a Inuyasha, entonces lo hare con tal de verlo feliz y así pode irme con él al otro mundo tal y como nosotros dos "acordamos"._

Esos eran los pensamientos de Kikyo que creía que con solo matar a Kagome, haría que Inuyasha olvidara el sufrimiento que está pasando por aquella estúpida traición que recibió de parte de Kagome. Pero… ¿si las cosas no salen como ella esperaba? Eso se tendría que saber en la próxima batalla que tendrán cuando se reencuentren todos en aquel momento en que encuentren a Naraku.

**#_.-**-._#**

Kagura se encontraba en un lugar secreto en la cueva donde todos estaban escondidos actualmente, ella fue quien debía encargarse de cuidar una especie de celda que se encontraba en ese lugar, donde allí Kagome estaba encerrada de las manos con unas largas cadenas para que se sintiera libre de caminar a todas partes.

Kagome fue encerrada en ese tipo de calabozo por órdenes de Naraku por dos faltas que había cometido; el haber fallado en su misión y el hecho de pensar en el escape para no recibir ningún castigo, aprovecho para quitarle los fragmentos de Shikon que traía. Ella se mantenía agarrando los barrotes de acero intentando encontrar escapatoria alguna, es espeluznante estar dentro de un lugar que estaba muy oscuro.

— K-Kagura d-déjame salir a-ahora… — Kagome estaba muy asustada y sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo, estaban dilatados y algo decaídos.

— Naraku se encuentra insatisfecho por sus faltas, no puedo hacerlo aunque me lo pidas… — la mujer de lo vientos estaba enfrente de la celda con los brazos cruzados.

— Déjame salir ya…

— Kagome, recuerda que te mencione que Naraku no iba a darte un trato especial…aun eres una niña debilucha que solo busca que alguien te ayude rápidamente, no creas que todo es por ti…esa debe ser la razón por la que Inuyasha permitió que Kikyo se uniera a su patético grupo…

— Basta…

— Al parecer no mereces ser la reencarnación de Kikyo…

— Cállate…

— Esa debe ser la razón por la que Inuyasha te hizo a un lado, tu debilidad hizo que te aislaras de él.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! — Kagome no lo soporto y comenzó a gritar histéricamente, aquellos gritos retumbaban en todas partes llegando hasta donde estaban Naraku y sus demás extensiones. Naraku al escucharla dio una sonrisa burlona que fue vista por todos.

— Vaya…esa chica sí que tiene temperamento… — se quejaba Byakuya de los Sueños estando recargado en una pared.

— Al parece tenias razón en aquella personalidad que la marca haría… — le hablo el niño albino al que era su "padre" — Creo que será un peligro para nosotros…

— No hay que preocuparse, si algo pasa solo es cuestión de matarla antes de que haga algún movimiento planeado y brusco.

La azabache aun seguía con aquellos desgarradores gritos comenzando a golpear los barrotes de la celda con su rodilla que comenzaba a enrojecer por tanto lastimero golpe que la chica propinaba.

Aquellas acciones hicieron que la mujer del viento retrocediera algo ¿asustada? por aquello que estaba presenciando, la miko aun seguía golpeando la celda mientras que su rodilla comenzaba a sangrar, ella estaba empeñada en salir.

_¿Qué demonios pasa con ella? _— _Kagura retrocedió un poco más al ver que la chica no paraba. _— _Su otra personalidad está tomando control de sí misma...si seguimos teniéndola como aliada será un peligro para nosotros._

— Déjame salir en este instante o te juro que reventare tu cabeza… — advirtió la chica añadiendo más fuerza a sus manos que estaban sujetas a los barrotes.

— Haz lo que quieras… — Kagura se canso y decidió irse para dejarla sola en la soledad de la cueva.

La joven de orbes marrones se alejo de la celda para caer de rodillas y ver la sangre que brotaba de su lastimada rodilla que manchaba demasiado su hakama rojo, al ver aquel liquido carmesí llevo sus manos a los lados de su cabeza al comenzar a escuchar algo.

_Sangre…quiero que seas aquella que inicie este hermoso camino donde la sangre reine._

_Me está hablando de nuevo… _— sus pupilas temblaban de manera increíble, como si se tratara de un terremoto que se estaba produciendo, sus ojos estaban sin vida, ya no mostraban aquella luz caracteriza, solo estaban los ojos dilatados de una persona que estaba perdiendo fuerza de voluntad.

_Ya falta poco…_

Ella no quiso escuchar más. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — comenzó a azotarse fuertemente en el suelo golpeándose en gravedad todo el cuerpo, sus acciones ya no eran normales. Ya no lo eran…

Detuvo sus movimientos en seco al escuchar el sonido de algo, como un chillido que estaba casi cerca de ella así que giro su cabeza con lentitud para encontrar una rata que estaba entrando en la celda con la esperanza de encontrar algo de comer.

Su sonrisa se acrecentó para que su sombra acechara a la rata negra que aun estaba empeñada en comer algo. Únicamente se escucho una pequeña risita de Kagome seguido de él chillido lastimero de aquel roedor donde al final se escucho un fuerte golpe para quedarse todo en silencio como una tumba…

Naraku había ido a la celda tres días después de que Kagome fuera echada por las faltas que cometió, en los primeros dos días se la pasaba gritando y golpeando los barrotes y al tercer día se le hacía muy extraño que todo estuviera en silencio, algo debió de haber pasado ya que dejo de hacer ese gran alboroto que no sirvió de nada.

Bajo hasta donde se encontraba su subordinada, pero por la cantidad de oscuridad no podía ver bien, pudo notar la silueta de la chica que estaba sentada en un rincón abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en estas, frunció el seño al notar algo.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Quieres saber quién soy? — hablo una voz demasiado burlona seguido de una risita. — Para qué quieres saberlo si es obvio, soy Kagome… — alzo su mirada para encontrarse con una faceta algo sádica y sedienta de sangre.

Naraku noto a su lado izquierdo el cuerpo de la rata que se encontraba muerta y tirada, al parecer Kagome ya estaba ansiosa de hacer lo mismo con Inuyasha y Kikyo.

El medio demonio más fuerte se acerco a la celda y la abrió para introducirse en ella, la muchacha se levanto inmediatamente.

— ¿Me dejaras salir? — pregunto estando esperanzada acercándose a su líder, pero este la golpeo fuerte en el estomago para dejarla inconsciente. El hombre la tomo cargo con un brazo para ir a la parte de arriba donde Hakudoshi estaba esperando.

— Ve y déjala en alguna parte, deberá calmar ese temperamento. — dio la orden y Hakudoshi salió con ella en aquel campo de energía que lo protegía de cualquier ataque.

Llego a una parte densa del bosque para desvanecer un poco el campo y hacer que la chica cayera bruscamente al suelo justo por algunos árboles y arbustos. La miro detenidamente por si despertaba pero nada, así que no le dio más vuelta al asunto y se retiro en silencio.

_Qué extraña se ha vuelto…no quisiera toparme con ella en algún lugar oscuro._

**#_.-**-._#**

Koga detuvo sus movimientos al percibir un olor de aquella persona que estaba buscando, al saber de quién era corrió rápidamente al origen de ese olor para encontrar algo más adelante.

— ¡Kagome! — el joven lobo vio a la azabache desmayada a unos metros de el, se acerco rápidamente para ver a la chica que mantenía una mirada algo tranquila y lastimera en su rostro, vio que su traje estaba manchado de sangre al igual que su rostro, vio rápidamente el lugar de su rodilla donde vio que estaba manchada de sangre, levanto un poco la prenda y vio que estaba algo inflamada y cubierto por rastros de aquel liquido rojo.

No perdió tiempo y la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla a un lago, al llegar curo la herida de la chica con una venda que tenía en sus ropas, se quedo mirando el agua del lago que corría para esperar a que la chica despertara.

_¿Enserio ella se unió a Naraku? ¿Por qué lo haría? Ella no sería capaz de traicionarnos, ahora se que debo matar a Inuyasha por lo que hizo, dejo que Kagome se alejara de nosotros…_

Kagome despertó lentamente con sus ojos opacos, se levanto sigilosamente para encontrar a Koga dándole las espadas, así que con cuidado y sin hacer ruido tomo una piedra enorme que estaba por allí cerca.

Koga había mantenido sus ojos cerrados tratando de reflexionar en lo que había dicho Sango y en el estado en que encontró a Kagome. Al momento de volver a ver el lago, vio una silueta atrás de si…Kagome lo golpeo con aquella piedra en la cabeza haciendo que el chico lobo se desmayara instantáneamente.

— No creí que me encontraras de esta forma joven Koga… — lanzo la piedra lejos para mirar al chico. — Fue lindo de tu parte el haberte preocupado por mí pero…ya no me gustan esos tratos. — vio que los fragmentos de Shikon que estaban en las piernas de Koga y los miro seriamente. — Tienes suerte que sea suave contigo.

Camino para alejarse de allí cojeando levemente al sentir aquel dolor de su rodilla, ahora debía hacer algo antes de regresar. Siguió y siguió hasta que se hizo se noche rápidamente, debía llegar a su objetivo principal. _Aquel templo…_

Había llegado a los bosques del oeste donde debería estar aquel lugar donde se encontraba ese talismán. Solo era cuestión de encontrarlo tranquilamente, bueno…si paciencia tenía para hacerlo.

La luna de la medianoche iluminaba aquellos fríos rincones, sus rayos lunares enfocaron el suelo donde la chica se dio cuenta de algo…en el suelo habían unos pequeños cristales que al hacer tocados por aquellos yaros, estos obtenían un brillo único mostrando algún tipo de camino o algo por el estilo.

— Creo que tendré que seguir aquel camino, ojala que no sea alguna broma de mal gusto…

Se dio cuenta que cada vez que caminaba cerca de aquel templo, los cristales brillaban mas y mas, detuvo sus paso al encontrarse con una fortaleza rocosa que estaba siendo cautiva a causa de los árboles y las hojas verdes, había una entrada donde por allí entro sin problemas, solo era cuestión de remover unas cuantas ramas… todo estaba siendo iluminado por la luna.

Camino con lentitud y cautela para integrarse más al interior de la fortaleza donde llego a un salón donde estaban unas velas, mas adelante estaba el retrato dibujado de aquel de nombre _Tsuki_ quien decía el pergamino que causo muchos destrozos. Era un hombre mayor con cabello blanco, tez blanca y el cuerpo como de un ser humano, lo único que lo diferenciaba era que atrás de su espalda se mostraban unas tenebrosas alas color plateado. Tenía consigo una guadaña donde la hora era como una media luna.

— Tsuki…aquel que causo temor hace mucho tiempo… — vocifero ella seriamente para ir al frente donde allí estaba colgado el talismán en un soporte de madera, brillaba un poco dejando salir unos hermosos destellos blancos.

Lo tomo en sus manos y escucho como algo crujía, busco rápidamente el origen del ruido cuando enfoco sus ojos en una pared donde muchas letras comenzaban a aparecer en ella. Se acerco y comenzó a leer:

_Tu quien te atreviste a tocar este poderoso talismán de aquella criatura sobrenatural, serás consumido por aquellos poderes de atributo luna, eso si eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarlos rápidamente._

Termino de leer y tomo su espada que estaba en su cintura para alzarla un poco al aire. — Espero que esto funcione…no tengo idea aunque lo hare. Lanzo el talismán y lo corto en dos para que este cayera al suelo sin ocurrir nada. Ella frunció el seño al ver que nada paso.

— ¿Qué demonios? — se molesto. — ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué demonios? — comenzó a gritar molesta y con furia. — ¡Perdí mi tiempo en esta estupidez! — corto en pedazos aquel trozo de nada. — ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Hubo un estruendo y el

* * *

la callo inmediatamente al ver que algo comenzaba a surgir de aquellos trozos, una esencia plateada comenzaba a rodearla con lentitud. Todo brillo intensamente para que Kagome gritara con algo de dolor. Cuando la luz se fue, ella ya estaba vestida diferente… estaba vestida con un kimono muy andrajoso de un blanco casual, llevaba una bufanda roja que estaba del mismo modo que su kimono, sus ojos se volvieron opacos perdiendo su brillo único y se asemejan con unos ojos de gato por las pupilas, su cabello se volvió corto hasta los hombros conservando su flequillo, en su cintura traía un pañuelo negro e iba descalza, su piel se volvió muy pálida como si se hubiera bronceado con la luna.

_¿Qué es esto? _— _se miro detenidamente para sonreír un poco. _— _Me siento más fuerte pero…_

_Así que tu eres quien destrozo aquel talismán… — hablo una voz masculina desde alguna parte desconocida. — ¿Pero crees que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarme? _— _el espíritu de Tsuki se manifestó e inmediatamente entro al cuerpo de Kagome quien no movió ni un dedo._

_Se escucho el grito de Tsuki y Kagome tiro su espada que tenia, ya no la necesitaba, ya que enfrente de ella apareció aquella guadaña que esa criatura usaba antes. Era de metal blanco, y la cuchilla era de media luna, la curiosidad era que la cuchilla era de doble filo esta vez, una media luna estaba inversa de la otra._

— Tsuki…no pudiste derrotar a mi personalidad que habita dentro de mí, me das lastima. — la muchacha azabache comenzó a caminar para salir de la fortaleza rocosa y al hacerlo se quedo mirando la luna.

_Aquella fragancia de recuerdos, poco a poco está siendo pisoteada por el odio que abunda mi corazón._

* * *

_Próximo: Con sus nuevos poderes controlados, Kagome se reúne con Naraku para crear el nuevo plan para destruir a Inuyasha y los demás. Ella se da cuenta que su personalidad sádica ha calmado sus impulsos por ahora…Sesshomaru se encuentra con ella antes que Inuyasha lo haga. ¿Qué pasara en ese momento?_

_Próximo Capitulo # 3: "Encuentro Previsto"_


	3. Encuentro Previsto

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_Kagome se harta de que Inuyasha se vaya con Kikyo y no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos, poco a poco nota que su corazón se está volviendo más sombrío y decide aliarse con Naraku para tomar venganza de aquellos que la han lastimado. Inuyasha y Kikyo. A causa de ese odio, comenzara a experimentar el trastorno donde posee una personalidad diferente a la que tenía._

* * *

_-___**Amor que se convierte en Odio**___-_

_por xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 3: Encuentro Previsto.**_

_**T**__suki, me das demasiada lastima ya que no pudiste vencer a la persona que está dentro de mi ahora… _— _Kagome había salido para ver la luna. _— _Por alguna razón me siento algo mal…y a la vez me siento de maravilla. Aunque… _— _cerró los ojos un momento. _— _Mi otro yo no ha hecho nada para tratar de dominarme ¿habrá pasado algo con ella?_

Dio un suspiro y comenzó a ir de nuevo a la cueva donde todos estaban refugiados, no sabía que pasaría en aquel momento que llegara, pero ya era inevitable y no había marcha atrás. Camino a pasos muy lentos con una mirada ida y despreocupada, todo era inevitable en ese entonces.

_La verdad siento como si en algún momento quisiera arrepentirme por todo lo que he hecho, mis pecados tarde o temprano serán juzgados y allí el destino de mi vida se decidirá en ese momento, pero realmente no me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora…ahora que poseo los poderes de Tsuki, nada hará que mi meta sea alcanzada._

_Sintió que alguien la observaba al momento de llegar a la cueva, de detuvo al sentir que una presencia de fue a otra dirección con una gran velocidad, hasta que alzo su Guadaña y se protegió con el filo doble de media luna. Aquel que la había atacado era Hakudoshi quien no quitaba la lanza de encima de la hoja de luna._

— ¿Quién eres…? — pregunta el niño seriamente.

Kagome mostro sus ojos opacos de gato sacando una pequeña impresión en el albino. — Soy yo Kagome… — mostro una sarcástica sonrisa para blandir su arma para separar al niño de ella.

— Al parecer no pierdes el tiempo… — se quejo aquel subordinado de cabello peliblanco. — ¿Por eso tardaste mucho?

— Tuve que hacerlo lo más antes posible, pero no conté con que me encontraría con Koga.

— Me sorprende que no quisiste escapar con él, aunque todos sabemos que es imposible. — dio una sonrisa, pero este se borro al ver la mirada fría que tenia la chica.

— ¿Y Naraku?

— Adentro…

La joven azabache no dijo nada y fue a la parte de abajo del subterráneo donde estaba el medio demonio más poderoso, allí estaba junto con Byakuya de los Sueños. Naraku la miro con ojos serios y Byakuya tenía los labios un poco entreabiertos por la impresión de aquel gran e inesperado cambio.

— ¿Te divertiste? — pregunto el líder sonriendo.

— No te interesa, para que lo sepas he estado muy aburrida desde que estoy aquí, así que hazme un favor y comienza una estrategia para derrotar a Inuyasha. — hablo de mala gana la joven azabache.

_Tiene valor como para hablarle así a Naraku. _— _pensó el subordinado que estaba en aquel lugar._

— Como quieras, estaba esperando esas palabras.

— ¿Eh? — se mostro algo molesta. — ¿Cómo que esperabas esto? ¿Acaso estuve perdiendo tiempo por nada? — su furia comenzó a aumentar un poco. — Maldición… — puso sus brazos en jarras para ya no de decir nada.

— Bien, este será el plan… — Naraku mando llamar a Kanna, Kagura y Hakudoshi quienes llegaron rápidamente. — Así que comencemos…

Kagome estaba recargada en una pared escuchando los planes que se efectuarían, estaba de brazos cruzados y su Guadaña estaba recargada a un lado de ella. — _No podía ser más aburrido…_

_¿Entonces quieres ir por sangre? _— _hablo aquella voz dentro de ella donde albergaba su otra personalidad._

_Llevo su mano cubriendo la mitad de su rostro para dar un pequeño quejido que no paso desapercibido de los otros. _— _C-Cállate, este no es el momento de que aparezcas…ya me estas hartando, tratar de manipular mi cuerpo sin mi permiso._

_No necesito tu permiso, ya que solo te motivo a que hagas lo que realmente desea tu cuerpo y mente…_

_¡Ja! No me hagas reír…te estoy manteniendo con vida ya que eres mi último recurso, así que deja de estorbarme en estos momentos, no gastes energías hasta que derrotemos a Inuyasha y Kikyo._

_No porque estoy impaciente, así que hazlo ahora…_

_Te maldigo…_

_¡Ja! Te maldices a ti misma…!_

— ¿De nuevo tu otro yo? — preguntaba Kagura despreocupada, Kagome tomo su arma y salió rápidamente de allí sin haber quitado la mano de su rostro, salió de allí y fue al rio que estaba cerca y mojarse la cara para refrescarse un poco. Después de hacerlo camino sin rumbo a buscar algún lugar que le dé un poco de pacifismo y tranquilidad, encontró un campo abierto y no dudo en estar en aquel lugar.

— Esto me está hartando a miles, la verdad no la entiendo… — se refirió a su otro yo.

_Seguiré siendo un hanyou un tiempo más solo por ti…_

_Inuyasha…_

_Kagome, olvida todo lo que pasaste junto con ese tipo, eso ya es historia antigua y sin sentido… — ella cerró sus ojos al decir dicho pensamiento y por alguna razón aun le dolía._

— Así que tu eres quien despide ese repugnante olor de Naraku… — una voz de escuchaba desde los arbustos y ella se levanto de donde estaba recostada, de aquellos pastos apareció la figura de un imponente y fuerte guerrero demonio de cabellos plateados y ojos miel como los de Inuyasha.

_Sesshomaru…_

Atrás del joven demonio estaba su sirviente Jaken y la pequeña Rin quien estaba montada en aquel monstruo Ah-Uh. Rin reconoció inmediatamente a la chica que estaba enfrente de ellos.

— Señor Jaken, esa chica no es… —decía la pequeña niña algo confundida.

— Es la mujer que acompaña a Inuyasha… — respondió el enano verde.

— Mejor dicho aquella quien acompañaba a Inuyasha y que dejo a un lado por una estupidez de él. — con sarcasmo hablo la joven tomando la Guadaña del suelo. — Estas muy atrasados en la información ¿eh?

— El estúpido de mi hermano te hizo algo… — contraataco Sesshomaru de la misma manera. — Ya veo el porqué te decidiste unir a Naraku, tus ojos sin vida muestran una gran sed de venganza.

— Eres my observador Sesshomaru, por eso siempre te he respetado…y lo digo enserio pero…no puedo estar solo conversando contigo. Si sabes a lo que me refiero…

— Te entiendo perfectamente déjame decirte que no subestimes mis habilidades, te permitiré marcharte esta vez y si decides pelear entonces…no dudare en matarte. — amenazo el joven demonio.

Kagome sonrió y llevo sus puños a la altura de su pecho, como creando una barrera para protegerse. — ¿Entonces me mataras si decido pelear contigo? — hablo aun con el sarcasmo para mover un poco su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si estaría asustada. — Mira estoy temblando del miedo… — dejo aquella gran actuación para ponerse seria. — Recuerda que estoy con Naraku así que también te digo lo mismo Sessho...

Sesshomaru llego con aquella gran velocidad para intentar herirla con sus garras venenosas aunque ella lo esquivo rápidamente.

— No es de caballeros golpear a una chica…y veo lo impaciente que estas en este momento, vamos a pelear y espero que me des un buen combate…me servirá como un gran calentamiento para mi batalla con Inuyasha.

— También digo lo mismo…Jaken apártate. — desenvaino a Tokijin para dar comienzo a la lucha.

— Ten cuidado Sesshomaru y también tendré cuidado ya que no prometo nada si lastimo accidentalmente a la pequeña Rin. — miro a la niña que estaba en unos arbustos junto con aquel sirviente leal al hermano de Inuyasha.

— No metas a Lin en esto… — se mostro duro en ese momento, cuando se trataba de Lin…no había nada que podría detenerlo.

— ¡Ja! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Para mí no hay problema! — la joven azabache grito como desquiciada y fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba Seshsomaru quien también hizo lo mismo juntando las armas provocando un choque demasiado fuerte que creó una ola de aire poderosa que sacudió muchos árboles y plantas que habían allí.

— ¡Veamos de lo que es capaz el hermano de Inuyasha! — agito la cuchilla doble para golpear la hoja de la espada demoniaca y tratar de romperla. — Veo que esta espada es muy resistente a ataques difíciles.

Sesshomaru se la quito de encima y ella se separo rápidamente. — ¿Qué quieres ahora? — pregunto llevando su mano a la cabeza.— No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces…

_Espero que me dejes salir pronto…_

Sesshomaru aprovecho aquella distracción para atacar, pero cuando Kagome iba a protegerse un enorme boomerang apareció interceptando el ataque, ambos miraron arriba para ver la figura de Sango montada en Kirara quien venía hacia ellos.

— Ellos de nuevo… — gruño la chica mirando a Miroku salir de los arbustos. — _¿Que hacen ellos aquí?_

— Son los amigos de Inuyasha. — hablo Jaken desconfiado. — Ojala que mi amo bonito haga algo al respecto.

— Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces en este lugar? — preguntaba el monje en la defensiva.

— No estoy obligado a responder, mejor pregúnteselo a ella. — señalo con la mirada a Kagome que me mantuvo silenciosas y con una mirada seria.

— ¿Quién eres tu…? — pregunto Sango estando con Kirara a su lado.

— ¿No me reconocen? — sonrió la chica colocando los brazos en jarras. — Soy difícil de olvidar ¿eh?

— No me digas que tú eres… — la castaña abrió la boca de la impresión. — Kagome ¿eres tú?

— Si ¿y qué?

Un estruendo los saco a todos de sus pensamientos para que Inuyasha entrara en escena, teniendo a Shippo en su hombro y a Tessaiga empuñada en su mano.

— Inuyasha… — hablo la azabache y también la Kagome sádica de su interior.

— Kagome… — Inuyasha rápidamente la reconoció. — ¿Qué fue lo que te hiciste? — la miro de pies a cabeza.

— Un pequeño cambio, a todo ser le sienta bien uno de vez en cuando…

— Guarda silencio y pelea… — el hermano mayor de Inuyasha siguió con la batalla, pero Inuyasha se interpuso para separarlos a ambos y estar enfrente de la chica.

— Ni se te ocurra tocar a Kagome…

— Inuyasha ¿Qué estas tramando? ¿Dónde está Kikyo? ¿Acaso ya te abandono? — la chica se alejo un poco. — ¿Qué estas tramando?

— Kagome, ya te lo dije una vez… — la miro de reojo hacia atrás. — Yo te dije que te protegería y que te salvare de Naraku.

Ella abrió los ojos completamente por escuchar tales palabras. — _¿Habla enserio? ¿En que se beneficiaria salvándome de Naraku? ¿Por qué está diciendo eso?_

— Y ni creas que estoy bromeando, porque lo que digo es cierto…

Una flecha espiritual rozo a la chica para que Kikyo saliera de su escondite con su arco y flechas en mano, los demás guardaron silencio mientras que algo en Kagome comenzaba a surgir desde adentro.

_N-No puedo creer que haya permitió hacerme esto y hasta la fecha lo estoy haciendo…después de perder y entregar mi vida a Naraku este tipo me hizo dudar demasiado en estos momentos, al mostrarme una pizca de esperanza de que correspondiera mis sentimientos, hizo que aferrara este sentimiento que deje atrás… — su voz se escuchaba muy triste y desesperada. — ¿Cómo pudo hacerme caer tentar de esa manera?_

_Ahora todo está listo… — la Kagome sádica comenzó a tomar control de su cuerpo._

Grito con todas sus fuerzas dejando que sus manos se apoderaran de los extremos de su cabeza para seguir gritando y maldiciendo a Inuyasha y Kikyo. Estaba esperanzada por volver a ser la misma y estar con aquel hombre a quien ella ¿ama? O ¿amó?

Inuyasha se alejo y se estremeció al escuchar ese espantoso grito que parecía desgarrar la garganta entera de la joven. Ella por su parte tomo la guadaña y lanzo un fuerte ataque casi pareció al Colmillo de Acero, todos lo esquivaron para guardar distancia.

Comenzó a reír desesperadamente para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Inuyasha chocando espadas con él. El hanyou miro que su mirada era como la de aquella noche, pero esta era más expresiva, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y constantemente relamía sus labios con su lengua como si estuviera esperando algo delicioso.

Ella ya no era la Kagome que conocía.

— Esta vez te matare Inuyasha…

_Es por eso que dejare de caminar aun cuando ese camino ya este desaparecido._

No sabía qué hacer en esta situación, lo único que si podía hacer era defenderse con su espada que lo ha sacado de muchas dificultades, pero esta no estaba muy seguro. Kagome había perdido el juicio y no lo dejaba aunque sea atacar para ahuyentarla, ella se mostraba muy dolida por muchas cosas.

_¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! _— _la chica estaba muy molesta y no dejaba de atacar y atacar, su otro yo sádico estaba satisfaciendo sus deseos y lo estaba logrando fácilmente, mientras la Kagome tranquila estaba hecha una fiera, su otro lado sacaba todo lo que sentía en su interior. _— ¡Suficiente ya me harto la pasividad! — tomo la mano de Inuyasha que tenia empuñada a Colmillo de Acero para jalar al hanyou, así acercarlo a ella y darle una patada en el rostro haciéndolo caer muy lejos de allí.

Los demás estaban muy nerviosos y Sesshomaru decidió usar la coartada para atacar nuevamente, pero esta vez con un ataque diferente. La chica se protegió con la doble cuchilla para después alejarse.

_Cinco contra uno es una gran desventaja, esto es algo injusto pero no importa. _— _se escondió en un árbol por el momento. _— _Necesito exterminar a Inuyasha, pero no podre hacerlo con dos de ellos pisándome los talones, su decido atacar a Kikyo Inuyasha no dudara en protegerla. Ese maldito Inuyasha._

El árbol fue destruido por una flecha que hizo que se asustara un poco, vio que Kikyo iba hacia ella corriendo así que subió a otro árbol para alejarse, aun necesitaba tiempo para una estrategia.

— Inuyasha será mejor que unamos nuestros ataques… — sugirió la miko muerta con tono determinante al momento de tensa el hilo del arco con una flecha ya lista para ser disparada.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y alisto a Tessaiga. — ¡Kaze No Kizu! — el ataque del Viento Cortante se dirigió a la chica.

Kikyo lanzo la flecha fusionándose con el Viento Cortante haciéndolo más poderoso, la azabache no supo qué hacer en ese momento ya que por alguna razón estaba congelada. Cuando el ataque iba siquiera a rozarla, el ataque se desvaneció rápidamente. Los demás estaban en silencio al igual que Inuyasha y Kikyo que estaban pasmados, no estaban en perfecta sincronía como para unir dos fuertes ataques.

Kagome comenzó a reír como signo de burla ante ellos. — Al parecer la suerte no está de su lado…no tienen buena sincronización ya que el único que se puede complementar a mis poderes es Inuyasha. Lo siento Kikyo, pero creo que no estás lista para asumir el puesto que deje recientemente.

— Maldita… — Kikyo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. — ¿Cómo te atreves…?

— No… ¿tu como te atreves? Te atreviste a meterte en aquel grupo aun a pesar de que los demás no te iban a aceptar fácilmente, yo por mi parte decidí no pasar por eso uniéndome a Naraku para obtener mi venganza. Si no hubieras renacido entonces nada de esto estaría pasando, las cosas en mi vida hubieran sido más felices.

Por su parte Sesshomaru se canso de todo, así que se limito a envainar a Tokijin en su funda para comenzar a marcharse.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto Sesshomaru?

— Ni creas que he terminado contigo…cuando nos reencontremos juro que te destruiré. — Sesshomaru miro a la joven azabache de reojo para comenzar a marcharse junto con su equipo.

— Y lo estaré esperando ansiosa… — se mostro feliz, pero su sonrisa se interrumpió la ver la mirada seria del hanyou. — ¿Qué?

— Kagome…te prometo que te salvare de Naraku, yo…

— ¡No me hagas reír! — de nuevo lo ataco y este se defendió. — ¡Deja de esconderte y pelea como tal! — estaba harta de ver que el no la atacaba, este no era el combate que había deseado desde hace tiempo. Inuyasha no estaba dando el 100% de su poder como siempre lo ha hecho en las batallas pasadas.

_¡Maldición, no está dando todo su potencial! _

— No me deja opción… — sonrió y en ese momento extendió el brazo para que varios hilos de su manga salieran y atraparan a todos entre los árboles, intentaron liberarse pero estos hilos tenían algo que los hacía muy resistentes.

— Sango ¿no puedes salir de estos hilos? — preguntaba el monje Miroku.

— No…son muy fuertes y se aprietan cada vez que intento liberarme. — respondió la exterminadora.

— Sean cuidadosos, estos hilos están bañados con un poco de mi energía espiritual… — aquellos hilos estaban brillando un poco de rosado. — Puedo controlarlos a mi antojo gracias a mis poderes de atributo luna para que el efecto sea más duradero. Así que les recomiendo que no sean muy bruscos, no querrán ser asfixiados por simples y sencillos hilos como estos. — Kagome ató los extremos de los hilos a una rama cercana para que no pudieran escapar. — Necesito prestado a unos de ustedes…y ya sé quién.

Se dirigió a Kikyo para mirarla fijamente con aquellos ojos marrones de gato opacos que ahora poseía. — Tú serás perfecta para lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

— No te saldrás con la tuya… — en consecuencia, la miko muerte recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte de su reencarnación haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre. Levanto la mirada con un poco de dificultad. — M-Maldita…

— Vamos… — tiro de un hilo maestro y la miko fue liberada un poco para caer al suelo y ser arrastrada por la subordinada de Naraku y después atarla nuevamente a una especie de telarañas hechas de mas hilos.

— ¿Qué le harás? — pregunto Inuyasha algo desesperado. — No te atrevas…

Kagome tomo su guadaña y la clavo en el hombro de Kikyo y esta dio un gemido doloroso al recibir tal estoque, la sangre comenzó a escurrir por aquella telaraña. — ¡Yo no obedezco ordenes! — desclavo el arma para volver a clavarla una y otra vez en el cuerpo de la joven miko que comenzaba a agonizar.

Los demás eran testigos de aquella brutalidad, Kagome estaba torturando a Kikyo quien no se atrevía a gritar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Recibió golpes, apuñaladas que aquella cuchilla donde la sangre de la sacerdotisa goteaba. La joven del futuro llevo su lengua a cuchilla para lamer aquella pizca de sangre haciéndola ver más terrorífica que antes.

_¡Ya basta…! _— _era la Kagome pacifica de su interior. _— _¡No era necesario torturarla de esa manera y tú lo sabes! _

— _No importa…ya nos estamos vengando de ellos. _— _menciono su otro yo que estaba en su cuerpo en estos momentos. _— _Recuerda el objetivo de ambas…no me digas que te estás arrepintiendo._

— _Ni loca me arrepentiría… _— _la Kagome de leve suavidad se mostro algo feliz. _— _Pero no es necesario tanto, yo solo pensaba matarla de una vez para no ver su maldito rostro. No me era necesario toda esta tortura…_

— _Que suave me saliste Kagome…_

— _Que sádica me saliste Kagome…_

La azabache iba a darle otra estocada a Kikyo, pero en ese momento alguien llego para darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que se tranquilizara. Ese alguien era…

— ¡Naraku! — exclamaron todos al unisonó, el medio demonio maligno tomo a Kagome en sus brazos.

— Que impulsiva me salió esta niña…creo que no fue buena idea haberle puesto esa marca.

— T-Tu qué crees... — hablo Kagome algo aturdida. — L-La verdad t-te lo agradezco mucho…con ello pude hacer que el lado suave que le quedaba a K-Kagome se encerrara en lo profundo de su ser…ahora que yo tengo c-control de su cuerpo nada me hará salir f-fácilmente.

— ¿Así que realmente no eres Kagome? —pregunto el hanyou intentando salir de los hilos. — ¿Quién eres realmente?

— Yo fui quien le puso esta marca a Kagome con la ayuda de un fragmento contaminado de Shikon. — Naraku dejo a la chica en el suelo para darle un poco la vuelta y así mostrar la marca de su cuello que era algo oculta por su bufanda roja. — Con ello Kagome de manera inconsciente comenzó a crear una personalidad oculta que es totalmente lo contrario a como era antes.

— C-Cállate Naraku…no es necesario decir todos los detalles de nuestros asuntos… — se levanto lentamente y cayó nuevamente a los brazos de Naraku. — Estoy débil…necesito descansar ya… esto me está quitando más energía de la necesaria.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntaba Naraku algo serio.

— T-Tsuki trato de materializarse una vez, así que tengo que tener cuidado ya que los poderes de atributo luna hacen que mi actitud sea más brusca que la que tengo…así que necesito tranquilizarme y descansar lo suficiente. Pero antes de eso… — se dirigió a Kikyo quien estaba algo aturdida por todo lo que recibió y la jalo de cuello de su traje para arrastrarla hacia Inuyasha y tirarla a su frente, después de eso soltó los hilos para que rápidamente Inuyasha tomara a la miko en sus brazos ante su tal desagrado por aquella escena. — No lo olviden ustedes dos…esto es solo una parte minúscula de mi venganza, Inuyasha ya lo decidí…tu serás el primero de los dos que muera. — tomo su arma de doble filo para descansarla en su hombro. — Vámonos ya… — llevo su mano al pecho al sentir una dolorosa punzada.

— Bien… — ambos comenzaban a ser rodeados por una gran cantidad de veneno.

— Naraku, mas tarde hablare contigo… — menciono Kagome antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

Hubo silencio absoluto y los demás no perdieron tiempo al escuchar la respiración cortada de Kikyo quien estaba muy mal por aquellas heridas.

**#_.-**-._#**

— ¿De qué querías hablar? — preguntaba el medio demonio caminando junto Kagome quien aun no quitaba esa mirada de incomodidad.

— Sabes que yo provengo de un lugar muy diferente a este, así que necesito ir por unos días. — explico ella estando algo aturdida por todo lo que paso. — ¿Por qué me detuviste en ese entonces? T-Tú sabes bien de mi venganza hacia esos dos.

— Seria muy pronto, la batalla final tendrá que esperar hasta entonces.

— Que aburrido. Entonces me iré en cuanto pueda.

— Regresa lo más pronto posible y no hagas nada innecesario. — Naraku siguió adentrándose a la cueva dejando a la chica algo molesta e indignada.

_Se ve que aun no confías en mí del todo, Naraku yo te lo prometí y estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme con tal de obtener mi venganza._

_¡Sabes muy bien que soy una vengadora!_

Recordó aquella charla que tuvo con su superior cuando obtuvo los poderes de Tsuki.

_¿Qué me harás cuando obtenga lo que quiera? _— _Kagome estaba en la pared recargada y con los brazos cruzados._

_¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por mí?_

_¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que te pregunte? — vio que Naraku estaba frente a ella con una mirada burlona. Kagome estaba algo incomoda con aquella mirada._

_Si…ese sería el precio por haberte unido a nosotros. Tu vida a cambio de la vida de Inuyasha y Kikyo._

_Si algún día quieres matarme pues no te detendré, además he tenido una buena vida así que no hay problema si en algún momento me atraviesas con una de tus manos. Y para no hacerlo más doloroso, no me avises en qué momento lo harás._

_Como quieras…_

Se mantuvo confusa por aquello que había hablado con Naraku y la verdad ya no le importaba morir, así las cosas estarían bien y ella descansaría en paz. Si eso era lo que realmente sentiría en el momento de abandonar este mundo.

Poco a poco llegaba al bosque donde allí se encontraba aquel portal que une este mundo de guerras civiles con aquel mundo donde las cosas eran muy diferentes. Salto para estar a un lado del pozo antiguo, su mirada mostro algo de nostalgia y dio un salto hacia abajo para que la llevara a su verdadera época. No tardo mucho para tocar tierra del pozo, miro hacia arriba y de nuevo salto para salir y ver el templo que lo resguardaba.

— Creo que paso algo de tiempo y las cosas no han cambiado. — lentamente se quitaba las manchas de sangre de su rostro y al dar unos giros a su Guadaña, esta poco a poco perdía tamaño hasta volverse una mas miniatura casi pareciendo una tipo llave.

Estaba enfrente de la puerta principal donde se quedo con su mirada fija en el, tenía miedo de que la cuestionaran por aquel atuendo que traía consigo ahora.

— Ya veré que hacer en esta situación… — abrió la puerta de madera corrediza para poner el pie derecho dentro de la casa. — He vuelto… — hablo con la voz algo temblorosa y dio el primer a la sala donde estaba frente a ella aquella puerta que conectaba con la sala principal.

_Lo que ves aquí es tu verdadero hogar, que lo te asuste lo que te espera. Mi otro yo esta allí retratado._

* * *

_Próximo: Kagome se enfrentara a un criminal que por muy pequeño que parezca trataba de lastimar a su madre, eso hace que se enfurezca e inconscientemente hace que su madre presente algo que no la dejara tranquila. La azabache no tiene opción y huye rumbo al Sengoku donde termina en una aldea donde se encontrara con una mujer embarazada. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Le hará daño? ¿O la ayudara en el momento en que el bebe nazca?_

_Próximo Capitulo # 4: ¿Temor?_


	4. ¿Temor?

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_Kagome se harta de que Inuyasha se vaya con Kikyo y no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos, poco a poco nota que su corazón se está volviendo más sombrío y decide aliarse con Naraku para tomar venganza de aquellos que la han lastimado. Inuyasha y Kikyo. A causa de ese odio, comenzara a experimentar el trastorno donde posee una personalidad diferente a la que tenía._

* * *

_-___**Amor que se convierte en Odio**___-_

_por xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 4: ¿Temor?**_

**G**uardo silencio al escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia donde estaba ella, quien con algo de miedo trago fuertemente esperando lo que tenía que pasar.

— ¡Hermana! — Sota había ido a recibirla y su sonrisa se borro un poco por el atuendo que ella traía consigo. — ¿Eres tu hermana?

— Si soy yo Sota… — mostro aquella sonrisa que había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo y al ver a su hermano nuevamente se sintió aliviada.

— ¿Kagome? — la voz de su madre se escuchaba desde arriba y miro hacia las escaleras y su madre estaba bajando con rapidez para ir con su hija y abrazarla. — Kagome que bueno que has venido…te echamos de menos.

— Lo siento mamá. — la azabache se mostro algo sorpresiva al ver que su madre no le cuestiono su cambio de ropa. — Perdón madre…

— ¿Pero que te paso? — preguntaba la mujer viendo directamente en los ojos opacos de su hija que no mostraban ese brillo de vida que traía alivio y felicidad a todos.

— Han pasado muchas cosas madre y esta es una de ellas, preferiría no contarte… — sonrió cerrando sus ojos y tocar el hombro de su madre. — No saben cómo los he extrañado.

— ¿Inuyasha viene contigo? — preguntaba Sota buscando al hanyou con la mirada.

— No… — mostro una pizca de frialdad en esa respuesta que por suerte no fue detectaba por nadie. — Yo vine por mi propia cuenta.

— Sera mejor que te cambies por el momento, debes estar exhausta por el viaje.

— Aprovechare para darme un baño. —Kagome subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, al abrirla se quedo mirando todo el cuarto en silencio. — Cuanto tiempo que no estoy aquí.

Tomo una moda de ropa y una toalla blanca para ir a la bañera y abrir los grifos de agua caliente. Mientras esperaba a que la tina se llenara, comenzaba a desvestirse; primero la bufanda seguido de su obi donde se quito el pañuelo negro, después comenzó a quitarse el kimono abriendo los pliegues para que este comenzara a caer por la fuerza de la gravedad.

Al darse vuelta frente al espejo se quedo mirando algo que la dejo algo helada. La marca que se le había puesto estaba n un tono algo rojizo y algunas marcas como pequeñas flamas estaban rodeando un poco de su espalda por detrás de los hombros, llevo su mano a la marca para mirar con dolor aquellos símbolos.

— Ya no hay marcha atrás… — dejo el espejo a un lado y se metió en la tina con suavidad, dio un suspiro relajante al momento de sentí el cómo sus músculos internos se relajaban con aquel contacto con agua caliente. — _¿Cuánto tiempo fue que no he venido a esta época?_

Tardo media ahora para bañarse ya que uso ese tiempo para relajarse por tantas batallas que tenia. Al salir se cambio allí mismo en el baño, salió del cuarto vestida con una minifalda negra y una blusa blanca de manga larga, donde aquellas mangas eran acampanadas como si se tratara de un kimono y su cabello atado a dos coletas bajas, tomo su ropa que usa cuando lucha y lo guardo. — Iré a buscar algo de comer… —bajo las escaleras e ir directamente a la cocina donde consiguió un melocotón y comenzó a comerlo. — ¿Debo ver cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? Espero que no hagas nada innecesario… — hablo para sí misma.

— _Si como digas, no soy capaz de lastimar a un miembro de nuestra familia, recuérdalo tu familia también es la mía._

— Mas te vale o no tendré que suicidarme para que me dejes en paz…

— _Como digas Kagome…_

— Kagome ¿quieres acompañarme? — preguntaba su madre entrando a la cocina con una bolsa de mano.

— ¿Exactamente a donde? — pregunto la chica mirando a su mama.

— Iré al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas para la cena y quisiera que me acompañaras.

— De acuerdo, solo déjame ir por algo… — termino su melocotón y subió para tomar su guadaña miniatura y unirla a una cadena para colocársela en el cuello. Fue a la entrada para caminar junto a su madre y bajar las escaleras que conducían al templo.

— Y dime Kagome ¿Cómo te ha ido en la otra época? — sonrió la mujer.

— V-Veraz…deje el equipo. — vio que ella tenía una cara de sorprendida. — Mama, han pasado muchas cosas y decidí dejar el grupo.

— ¿Estas viajando sola? — se mostro preocupada por su hija.

— N-No…estoy con otro grupo que también tiene el objetivo de los fragmentos… — que mas podía decirle a aquella mujer que la trajo al mundo. "Me uní al villano numero uno Naraku y estoy buscando venganza en contra de Inuyasha y Kikyo, quiero matarlos y mandarlos al infierno" Realmente no podía decirle eso a su familia o pensarían lo peor de ella. — Trabajamos en equipo sincronizado para tener éxito en nuestro objetivo.

— Ya veo…ojala que consigan su objetivo pronto, prométeme que te cuidaras. — le sonrió y la chica evito la mirada algo decaída.

— A-Arigatou madre.

Ambas tomaron un autobús que iba rumbo al centro comercial, como el bus estaba algo lleno Kagome tuvo que estar en la parte trasera y su madre consiguió un lugar más adelante. Kagome se mantuvo mirando pensativa por la ventana para dar un suspiro. Tal vez fue mala idea haber venido, solamente fue para decir mentira tras mentira pero era necesario para preocupar a su familia, lo único que tenía en estos momentos.

De repente el bus freno llevándose a la gente un poco hacia adelante, la joven se levanto un poco para ver qué pasaba y noto que el chofer tenía las manos arriba mirando con nervios a alguien que aun no ingresaba al autobús. Miro detenidamente que un hombre de ropajes negros traía consigo una pistola que apuntaba al chofer, disparo hacia arriba haciendo que la gente se encogiera en donde podía para protegerse, por suerte la bala no alcanzo a ninguno de los pasajeros del transporte.

— ¿Qué se trae ese sujeto? — susurro ella desconfiada. — Ojala que no se atreva a matar a alguien…

— _Debemos estar preparadas por si algo viene… _—_hablo su otro yo sádico que por primera vez estaba algo tranquila. _— _Recuerda el porqué trajiste la Guadaña._

— Si no me lo recuerdes… — susurro la joven bajito para que nadie la escuchara y así responderle a su otra personalidad.

El hombre comenzó a sacar algo de gente a empujones para que el bus se vaciara un poco, únicamente dejo adentro a quienes tenían asientos. Miro detenidamente a todas las personas y a algunas les apunto con la pistola para que comenzaran a entregarle algo de valor que trajera.

— ¡Dense prisa…! — el hombre estaba apresurado ya que si no salía de este transporte cuanto antes entonces la policía lo atraparía y eso no quería.

Miro a Kagome quien me mantuvo callada y con una mirada de seriedad profunda. — _No dejare que se salga con la suya…_

— Oye tu… — hablo el ladrón llamo a Kagome haciendo que su madre se preocupara y mirara atrás. — ¿Qué te parece si tu vienes conmigo? — mostro una sonrisa de picardía. — Anda, ven conmigo…

_Si de esa forma deja en paz a todos entonces iré con él y cuanto pueda lo mato… _— _seriamente se levanto de su asiento sin dejar de mirar a aquel sujeto._

— Ya estas aprendiendo… — la apunto con la pistola. — Es hora de irnos…

— ¡No espere! — la madre de Kagome se atrevió a sujetar al ladrón para evitar que le disparara a la azabache, la de orbes marrones miro con preocupación…vio como el sujeto empujo a su madre para darle una cachetada haciéndola caer bruscamente al suelo para apuntarla con la pistola.

— ¡Maldita vas a ver…! — hubo un disparo y nuevamente las personas se encogieron para evitar que la bala los alcanzara.

Abrió los ojos y vio a la azabache frente a ella con una herida en el pecho… el sujeto no creyó lo que vio. Kagome no movía ningún dedo y sus ojos ocultos con su cabello…de un pestañeo ella no estaba. Se situó atrás del hombre para tomar sus manos y comenzar a jalar sus brazos hacia atrás.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi madre enfrente de mi? — ejerció más fuerza al escuchar que el sujeto pedía clemencia.

— No…lo siento, no sabía que era tu madre. — miro hacia atrás para ver a la chica que no estaba empeñada en soltarlo.

— No sabias ¿eh? — comenzó a jalarlo con más fuerza.

_¿Qué le pasa a Kagome? _— _la mujer estaba de piedra al mirar aquellas acciones de su "inocente" hija, ella no veía a Kagome, veía a una chica sedienta de sangre._

— ¡Despídete de tus brazos…! — exclamo para jalar más fuerte y más fuerte hasta que los huesos se escuchaban el cómo se rompían para escuchar los gritos de dolor de aquel hombre y algunas risas de la chica -quien no estaba consciente de que todas las personas presenciaban tal brutalidad-.

— ¡Kagome! — gritó su madre y la chica reacciono al escuchar su voz para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Ella lo soltó para mirar a todas las personas que la miraban con temor y por último a su madre que tenía una mirada de miedo y temor.

— M-Mama… — ella miro la sangre de su pecho y comenzó a quejarse en silencio. No lo soporto y salió corriendo del autobús para saltar por los edificios rumbo al pozo.

**#_.-**-._#**

— ¡Amigo con orejas de perro! — al parecer Inuyasha llego a la casa de los Higurashi. Sota lo había recibido en la sala de estar.

— Hola… — el hanyou entro al vestíbulo donde allí estaba el abuelo leyendo periódico y a la vez mirando la televisión.

— Eres tu ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntaba el abuelo.

— Bien, no me quejo… — Inuyasha se recargo en la pared y cruzar sus brazos. — ¿Y la madre de Kagome? — pregunto por ella al hacerse extraño que ella no le dio la bienvenida.

— Fue con Kagome al centro comercial. — respondió sonriente el niño teniendo a Buyo el gato en sus brazos.

— ¿Kagome está aquí? — reacciono ante tal noticia. — ¿Kagome aquí?

— ¿Por qué te exaltaste? — preguntaba el abuelo. — Claro que mi nieta esta aquí…me sorprende que ella no vino contigo.

Escucharon que la puerta se azoto y vieron que Kagome subió corriendo las escaleras, de inmediato Inuyasha reconoció el olor a sangre y al ver por el pasillo vio gotas de sangre frescas decorando la madera.

— ¡Kagome...! — iba a subir pero ella le grito que no lo hiciera. — ¿Qué le pasa…? ¿No me digas que…?

La puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando ver la imagen de la señora Higurashi que estaba muy pálida y con aquella mirada de susto, a su lado la sostenía un joven de cabellos negros y ojos violetas.

— Mama ¿Qué te paso? Estas pálida… — Sota la ayudo para ir a la sala donde allí estaban todos. — ¿Y qué paso con mi hermana?

— K-Kagome…Kagome. — tartamudeo con miedo para temblar un poco. — Esa muchacha no es mi hija…

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Inuyasha desesperado. — ¿Qué hizo Kagome?

— Yo se los explicare… — interrumpió el joven que estaba en la puerta. — Verán…

Les explico lo sucedido en el bus mencionando que el también era un pasajero que estaba como rehén y se atrevió a filmar todo lo que paso con su teléfono celular sin ser visto.

— Aquí tengo la grabación pero…no es muy prudente que un niño pequeño vea estas imágenes… — miro a Sota quien no entendía esas palabras.

— Sota, ve a la cocina a preparar té para tu madre. — ordeno el abuelo y el menor de los Higurashi no dudo en hacerlo. Con Sota fuera de la sala, el chico se dispuso en mostrar las escenas al abuelo y a Inuyasha hasta el momento donde ella cometió tal brutalidad.

— _¡Despídete de tus brazos…! _— _era la voz de Kagome y los demás vieron con algo de miedo él como ella rompía los brazos del ladrón. Termino la filmación y todos guardaron silencio._

Inuyasha tenía una mirada de preocupación. — Esto está mal…

— Por cierto ¿esas orejas son reales? — pregunto el joven viendo curioso las orejas blancas del hanyou.

— ¡No…! — interrumpió el abuelo. — El acaba de llegar de una fiesta de cosplays.

— Ya veo… — el pelinegro se levanto. — Bien, debo irme. — se despidió de todos y se marcho.

— Kagome está perdiendo poco a poco el control. — susurro Inuyasha muy preocupado por el estado de la chica, fue rápidamente al cuarto de la azabache y al entrar vio que la ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas danzaban a causa del viento. — Demonios…

**#_.-**-._#**

Siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía sin importar la dirección de donde iba, lo único que quería era estar lejos. Estaba muy mal, hizo que su madre presenciara eso y probablemente hizo que ella quedara un poco traumada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — se preguntaba mientras aun seguía su rápida travesía, estaba vestida con las ropas que obtuvo al poseer los poderes de Tsuki.

— _Maldición no debí haber exagerado…_

— ¡Todo es tu culpa…! — la culpaba. — Aunque sea debiste de ser más suave con aquel sujeto.

— _¡No lo pude evitar! ¡Además me enfado como ese tipo le hizo daño!_

— Yo también, pero no era necesario haber hecho aquel espectáculo. — se detuvo al recibir una fuerte punzada en su pecho a causa de la bala que recibió, aun a pesar de no matarla era algo profunda y dolía un poco. — No importa, pronto la herida se curara por sí sola.

No supo donde estaba, vio que aun faltaba mucho para que atardeciera así que se puso a caminar para buscar algún refugio. Poco a poco diviso una aldea que estaba muy tranquila así que caminó para llegar y noto que estaba solitario por el momento, la gente ya estaba dentro de sus cabañas.

— Debo buscar un lugar para dormir…

— ¿Eres viajera? — escucho la voz de una mujer y al mirar hacia tras se encontró con una señora de aproximadamente 30 años. Se dio cuenta de algo, que estaba embarazada, solo se limito a asentir lentamente. — Seguramente buscas un lugar donde quedarte, ven conmigo en mi casa hay mucho espacio.

La joven de orbes marrones solo se limito a seguir a aquella mujer y la ayudo con la canasta llena de frutas y plantas medicinales que ella traía. Por alguna razón se sintió muy aliviada al estar cerca de esa señora. Le dieron algo de comer ya que tenía algo de hambre, allí conoció a su esposo y a su hija de 8 años.

— Onee-chan ¿de dónde vienes? — pregunto la niña.

— Del sur, vine a realizar un viaje… — Kagome vio que la niña pequeña se sentaba en su regazo.

— Nina-chan podrías ayudarme con esto. — la mujer embarazada tenía unas cobijas. — Dale una a Kagome para que pueda calentarse del frio.

— Si mama.

— Es un gusto conocerte. — hablo el hombre que tenia ojos azules, piel algo morena y de la misma estatura que la azabache.

— El gusto es mío. — recibió la cobija para ponerla sombre sus hombros. — Sally-san ¿Cuánto tiempo que está embarazada?

—Hoy hace los 9 meses…

— ¿Enserio? Ósea que estará a punto de nacer en cualquier momento… — miro maravillada el enorme vientre de la mujer. Levanto la mirada al ver que Sally le extendía la mano, le dio la suya y la mujer la dirigió a su vientre para que Kagome lo tocara y se sonrojara al sentir el pequeño movimiento y latidos de un ser viviente de adentro.

— _Se siente cálido…_

— Quisiera conocer a su bebe.

— Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras hasta que el nazca… — dio un gemido al sentar u dolor.

— ¿Qué pasa? — se preocupo con miedo, tal vez le hizo daño al bebe.

— No te preocupes, los dolores son normales y más en esta etapa. — le sonrió.

— Bien…iré a dar una vuelta y enseguida regreso. — salió rápidamente para ir al bosque y dejarse caer lentamente en las raíces de un árbol. — No puedo estar aquí…si me quedo puedo hacerle daño al bebe o a Sally-san y eso no quiero.

— ¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-chan! — era la voz de Nina que al parecer la estaba buscando.

— ¿Nina-chan? — la vio salir de unos arbustos.

— Onee-chan debes volver pronto a casa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Mi mama dará luz ahora…

— ¡Que! — miro a la niña preocupada. — _Dara luz ahora… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_

_Lo que te espera es el premio de tu amabilidad y lo que has buscado es un momento de paz._

**#_.-**-._#**

Inuyasha entro en silencio a la cabaña donde allí estaban todos esperándolo y Kikyo estando dormida en el futón con una respiración tranquila y sin dificultades.

— ¿Cómo está Kikyo? — preguntaba cuando se sentaba a un lado de la sacerdotisa mirándola fijamente.

— Sus heridas no causaron complicaciones en su cuerpo y está fuera de peligro aunque perdió un poco de sangre… — respondió Sango tranquilamente. — ¿Cómo te fue en la época de Kagome?

— Algo malo paso…Kagome fue y causo problemas.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto el monje lleno de curiosidad.

Inuyasha explico todo lo que le dijo aquel chico de cabellos negros, y recordó la brutalidad que ella cometió. — Ella…le rompió los brazos a ese tipo y su madre fue testigo.

— No puede ser posible… — menciono la castaña preocupada.

— S-Se los dije… — hablo una voz y vieron que Kikyo estaba despierta, aunque ella sentía sus parpados pesados. — No importa lo que hagan…ya no existe r-remedio alguno para que traigan devuelta a Kagome…e-ella está cayendo mas a la tentación. — dio un gemido para cerrar los ojos. — No puedo creer que fui derrotada por ella, fue mala idea haberla subestimado.

— Kikyo sería mejor que no hablaras. — menciono el hanyou. —Mejor descansa lo suficiente para poder continuar.

— ¿D-Dónde se supone que estamos? — preguntaba la miko algo cansada.

— En la cabaña de Kaede.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana Kaede?

— Los aldeanos me dijeron que ella estará fuera de la aldea por unos días, no especificaron a donde fue exactamente. — agrego el hanyou levantándose.

— ¿Ahora qué haremos? — interrumpió Sango teniendo a su gatita demonio en su regazo mientras esta dormía la siesta.

— Debemos buscar a Kagome…y hacerla entrar en razón aunque eso implique llegar a los golpes. — el hanyou estaba algo deprimido y eso era muy obvio en su mirada. — Aunque no quiero hacerle daño.

— Pero sabes que es necesario. — menciono el monje seriamente.

— Si…

— Quiero que vuelva Kagome, nada es lo mismo sin ella.

— Lo que más temo es que en un momento ella vuelva a encontrarse con Sesshomaru. — Sango miraba al hanyou quien se tenso un poco. — Recuerda Inuyasha que tu hermano no tiene piedad de nadie aunque fuese una mujer. Creo que Sesshomaru está al nivel de Kagome o puede que mas, temo mucho que de nuevo tengan un combate y que el mate a nuestra amiga antes de que nosotros hagamos algo.

— Buscaremos a Kagome y de eso…buscar a Naraku para la batalla decidida. — hablo el ojidorado determinante y sus amigos asintieron con la cabeza.

**#_.-**-._#**

— _¡Usted puede! _— _la azabache motivaba a la mujer a que diera el último esfuerzo, en estos momentos iban a recibir al bebe._

— _¡Me duele…! ¡No lo aguanto…! — Sally estaba muy mal, estaba sudada y estaba al límite, ya no podía más._

— _¡Un último esfuerzo Sally-san! _— _junto a Kagome estaba una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. _— _Aquí viene…una vez más. La mujer dio un grito al dar el último esfuerzo, después de ello intento recuperar la respiración y los nuevos padres escucharon el llanto de un bebe quien estaba siendo tomado en brazos por Kagome quien estaba envuelta en sangre por el bebe que también lo estaba._

— _Sally-san, Zetsu-san felicidades…han traído al mundo a un hermoso varón. _— _ella se lo entrego en los brazos de Sally quien estaba maravillada por el hermoso regalo que la vida pudo darle._

— _Bien hecho Kagome-san. _— _dijo la chica._

— _También eso fue gracias a ti, Hannabi-san. _— _sonrió la chica mirando felizmente a la feliz pareja, a su hija y al nuevo ser que llego con bien a este mundo. _

_La noche llego y todos estaban dormidos y muy acurrucados para guardarle calor al pequeño quien dormía en brazos de su madre, la luz iluminaba parte de la habitación y de allí se mostro una sombra de alguien del género femenino, la azabache con pasos sigilosos camino hacia la familia con la Guadaña en guardia, lentamente llevaba la punta del arma hasta el pequeño cuello del bebe para escucharse una pequeña risa traviesa._

Despertó muy asustada para levantarse y ver que estaba en la cabaña, miro a su lado que estaba Sally con su bebe durmiendo profundamente, aun lado estaba aquella chica y al hombre quien estaban limpiando el lugar, Nina estaba afuera jugando con unas mariposas. No entendía que paso…

— ¿Z-Zetsu-san? — recibió la atención de los presentes. — ¿Qué…que paso? — al parecer no recordaba nada.

— Ya era momento que despertaras… — se burlo traviesamente la chica. — Dormilona…

— Hannabi-san ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿No lo recuerdas…? tú fuiste quien decidió llevar a cabo el parto y trajiste al bebe sano y salvo a este mundo. Con aquellas palabras Kagome recordó todo rápidamente.

_Ambas corrieron lo más rápido que podían y llegaron a la cabaña donde al entrar vieron al hombre junto a su esposa quien estaba en el futón dando muchos gemidos dolorosos. Con ellos estaba una chica de cabellos negros que le llegaba a la espalda y unos ojos esmeraldas. __— ¡Mami…!_

— _¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunto Kagome preocupada se acerco a la pareja. — ¿Cómo esta Sally-san?_

— _El bebe puede venir en cualquier momento…_

— _La anciana de la aldea que se encarga de estos casos, desgraciadamente esta fuera de la aldea. — respondió la pelinegra. — Por cierto mi nombre es Hannabi, un gusto._

— _El mío también, soy Kagome. — ambas se sonrieron para después comenzar a pensar en lo que harían ahora._

— _¡El bebe ya viene…! —__ese grito alerto a todos. _

— _¿Eh? — gritaron todos a la vez._

— _¿Q-Que haremos ahora? — hablo el hombre preocupado._

— _¡La anciana no está…! — exclamo Hannabi nerviosa._

_Todos comenzaron a hacer escándalo exceptuando a Kagome que estaba pensado que hacer y tomo la decisión._

— _Ya sabes que hacer. — hablo su otra personalidad tranquilamente._

_Si… — cerró los ojos para empuñar las manos. — ¡Yo lo hare…! — esas palabras callaron a todos y la vieron confundidos._

— _¿Qué harás…? — pregunto Hannabi._

— _Atenderé el parto… — dijo decidida._

— _¿Pero tienes alguna experiencia en esto?_

— _No pero…eso es lo menos importante, debemos hacerlo lo más pronto posible. ¡Recibiremos al bebe ahora mismo! _

_Remango las largas mangas que tenia para atarlas cada una con una pequeña soga y evitar que fueran un estorbo, del recipiente de agua que estaba cerca llego a él para lavarse bien las manos. — Hannabi-san trae agua caliente…_

— _¡Sí!_

— _Zetsu-san traiga todas las toallas limpias que tenga._

— _Enseguida…_

— _Nina-chan hazle compañía a tu madre… — vio que la niña iba junto a su madre, tomo algo de agua del recipiente y lo lleno en otro más pequeño y dirigirse a la mujer. — Beba esto para que se calme un poco, necesita las fuerzas necesarias para llevar a cabo esto._

— _¡Aquí está el agua! _

— _Tengo las toallas…_

— _Bien, manos a la obra…_

_El tiempo fue verdaderamente largo, únicamente se escuchaban los gritos de la mujer pidiendo parar pero era necesario el esfuerzo._

— _¡Me duele…! ¡Ya no puedo más! — decía mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. — ¡No puedo!_

— _¡Haga el esfuerzo…falta muy poco! — Kagome estaba nerviosa, nunca en su vida había visto mucha sangre cerca de ella, ella estaba algo manchada de los brazos y de las piernas. Junto a ella estaba Hannabi con una toalla limpia, varias toallas estaban manchadas de sangre y tiradas a un lado. — ¡Ya viene…! ¡Por favor haga el último esfuerzo…!_

_Sally pujo por última vez para caer rendida respirando con algo de dificultad, Kagome tomo un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos para separarlo de la madre y envolverlo en sus brazos sin importar que se manchara de aquel liquido rojo, miro con una enorme sonrisa al ser diminuto que tenía cerca de ella. — Es un varón hermoso. — miro a la pareja que abrió los ojos al escuchar que fue de género. — Tenga Sally-san. — le entrego al niño para que la pareja viera a su nuevo hijo recién nacido._

_Por su parte la azabache tomo otra toalla y se limpio el líquido rojo sin perder aquella sonrisa, se sentía feliz al ver que todo salió bien. — Lo lograste. — era Hannabi con una sonrisa._

— _Fue gracias a todos quienes cooperaron. — miro a la feliz familia. — Es lindo ver a una familia con esa gran felicidad._

— _Tienes razón…es por eso que debemos disfrutar la vida lo mas que se pueda… — esas palabras tocaron un poco a Kagome._

_Es verdad…hay gente que disfruta al máximo su vida hasta donde pueden y se sienten muy felices, en cambio yo estoy desperdiciándola por algo que pueda parecer absurdo pero…para mí, mi vida ya no valdrá nada. Algún día matare a aquel hombre que amo y yo dejare de vivir en este mundo dejando todo atrás. — pensó algo triste. — Pero eso ya lo decidí en el momento de verlos a esos dos juntos otra vez._

— _¿Kagome?_

— _No…estoy bien. — decidió ya no dar importancia. — Sally-san deme al bebe para que podamos limpiarlo._

_Lo recibió y junto con Hannabi comenzaron a bañarlo para quitarle toda la suciedad y dejarlo muy limpio, se veía muy adorable cuando estaba en los brazos de Kagome el niño dio una risita que conmovió a la chica quien al verlo una lagrima salió de sus ojos. — Este bebe es una bendición… — lo regreso a los brazos de su madre y en ese momento cayo rendida siendo sostenida por la pelinegra, en su rostro se dibujaba una linda sonrisa._

— Ya lo recordé…confieso que al principio me asuste… — dijo algo nerviosa y con tono divertido. — Me alegro saber que las cosas salieron bien.

— Te lo agradezco en serio Kagome… — el hombre dio una reverencia.

— No me lo agradezca… — dio una sonrisa y se levanto. — Iré a dar una vuelta… — salió apresuradamente y fue al bosque. — Con el sueño que tuve quiere decir que no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí.

— Así que aquí estabas… — Kagura salió de los arbustos. — Naraku me mando a buscarte…creí que estabas en tu mundo.

— Si pero…perdí el control de nuevo y no tuve opción que regresar.

— Naraku está esperando tu regreso…tiene una tarea para ti…

— Bien, iré cuando pueda.

— Dice que sea lo más pronto posible.

— Lo sé…dile que iré hoy…solo me despediré de ellos y me iré a donde están. — noto que la mujer asintió con la cabeza para que se fuera dejándola sola. — Solo diré que tengo que marcharme. — comenzó a caminar para la cabaña donde allí estaba una anciana observando al bebe.

— ¿Tu eres Kagome? — pregunto la anciana, era de la misma estatura de Kaede. — Te agradezco que fueras tan valiente para realizar este parto. He revisado al bebe y está muy sano.

— No me lo agradezca…solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. — dio una pequeña reverencia. — Escuchen, solo vine para decirles que es mi hora de marchar…tengo que continuar con mi viaje.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te irás Onee-chan?

— Lo lamento, pero es lo mejor para todos. Y no puedo quedarme más tiempo, aunque me siento feliz por haber conocido al bebe.

— Por cierto ¿Cómo lo llamaran? — pregunto Hannabi curiosa.

— A este angelito lo protegeremos, así que lo llamare Mamoru (Hace referencia a la palabra "Proteger")

— Ahora que escuche el nombre del bebe, podre irme tranquila. — ella salió de la casa antes de que alguien la pudiera detener. Aunque Hannabi logro hacerlo.

— ¿Pasa algo contigo? — pregunto la pelinegra. — ¿Te irás así nada mas?

— Lo siento, pero es peligroso que permanezca en este lugar, no quiero hacerles daño. — Kagome no se atrevió a mirar a la chica, solo lo que podía hacer era darle la espalda.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Conoces al demonio Naraku?

— ¿Naraku? No tengo idea de quien sea.

— Bien, será mejor que nunca lo sepas, solo te diré…soy una vengadora y en algunos casos tengo que ensuciarme las manos.

— ¿Q-Que?

— He hecho cosas terribles, así que no temas ya que no les hare daño. Pero la verdad es que soy una asesina psicópata que anda en busca de venganza, el problema es que no puedo calmar mis emociones sádicas.

— ¿Esquizofrenia? — llego a esa conclusión.

— Algo así, me voy…Sayonara. — ella en un humo de veneno se fue desapareciendo completamente.

— ¿S-Sádica…?

**#_.-**-._#**

Hakudoshi estaba junto a Naraku y Kanna en silencio, ya habían esperado lo suficiente para que Kagome llegara.

— ¿Dónde crees que esta? — el niño albino estaba algo fastidiado por la espera. — ¿A qué momento llegara esa mujer?

— Cuida tus palabras Hakudoshi. — Kagome entro en escena con una mirada de pocos amigos. — Ya me tienen aquí, así que deja de quejarte. — recargo su Guadaña en el hombro como siempre lo hace. — He vuelto Naraku.

— ¿Te divertiste con el bebe? — esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica.

— Te pido que no les hagas daño. Ellos son buenas personas. — menciono algo nerviosa y asustada.

— No te preocupes, no les hare nada. — le dio la espalda. — Kagome, creo que encontré el método para deshacernos de Inuyasha.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál? — se acerco a él con una sonrisa que mostraba ansiedad.

— Primero ¿estarías dispuesta a entrar al infierno? — la miro y ella tenso un poco su mirada.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el Inframundo con esto?

— He notado a muchos demonios con grandes habilidades que están en ese lugar, tenía pensado que fueras allí y obtengas los poderes que quieras para así usarlos en la batalla con aquel hanyou.

— _¿Crees que es buena idea Kagome? _— _hablo Kagome quien este momento era su laso sádico. _— _Si vamos allí no es fácil que sobrevivamos._

— ¿Cómo llego a ese lugar?

— _Maldita ni siquiera me escucho. _— _su otra personalidad estaba en aquel lugar donde tuvieron ambas su primer encuentro, estaba cruzada de brazos y una gotita anime estaba en su cabeza. _— _Más vale que hagas las cosas bien._

— Todos sabemos de la nueva habilidad de Inuyasha que es el Meidou Zangetsuha que obtuvo de la Tenseiga de Sesshomaru, si logras acercarse a uno de esos portales, estos te llevaran inmediatamente al Inframundo.

— ¿Tienes un plan? — pregunto algo confusa.

— Si…Hakudoshi, Kagura y Byakuya te ayudaran. Ellos trataran de hacer que Inuyasha use su Meidou Tessaiga y en el momento que haga aquel movimiento, entraras rápidamente y se acercaras al portal.

— Bien, hare lo que sea con tal de ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyo sufrir. — mostro una sonrisa burlona y ansiosa, el juego empezaría pronto.

— Bien, ve a descansar no queremos escenas más tarde.

— Como digas… — sonrió y fue corriendo a aquel lugar que era su favorito, el primer lugar donde estuvo para calmar sus impulsos.

**#_.-**-._#**

Inuyasha estaba descansando en la cabaña, justamente al lado de Kikyo quien aún seguía algo débil por el enfrentamiento con Kagome, el estaba recargado en una esquina con su espada en el regazo por alguna cosa, Miroku, Sango y Shippo fueron a recolectar plantas medicinales ya que Kaede aun no regresaba y tardaría mucho en regresar; eso dijeron los habitantes de la aldea.

Sus orejas blancas se movieron al escuchar un ruido, así que perezosamente salió de la cabaña en silencio para no despertar a la sacerdotisa y noto un remolino llegar muy rápido.

— Lobo…

— Bestia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No te has topado con Kagome? — se veía agitado, cansado y algo aturdido.

— Hace poco, pero las cosas no salieron bien. — miro hacia un lado del suelo. — ¿Y tú que Lobo? Te ves horrible. — cruzo los brazos con burla. — ¿Perdiste una pelea?

— Miserable yo…

— Miren es Koga. — hablo Miroku llegando con los otros.

— Hola… — saludo el pelinegro con la mano. — ¿Qué cuentan?

— Escuchamos que preguntaste por Kagome… — menciono la castaña. — ¿Dime paso algo malo?

— Bueno verán…me tope con ella después de que me encontré con ustedes la última vez.

— ¿Qué paso Sarnoso? — se entrometió el hanyou.

— Iba por el bosque y detecte su aroma, la encontré muy herida y la lleve al rio para que descansara, yo únicamente miraba el flujo del rio para esperar a que despertara, pero…ella sin hacer un ruido me golpeo en la cabeza con una roca, solo pude notar una sonrisa algo perversa para ella y allí fue donde todo se puso oscuro para mí. Cuando desperté, Ginta y Hakkaku ya estaban conmigo.

— Mencionaste que fue herida ¿verdad? — pregunto la castaña.

— Si, tenía fuertes golpes en todo el cuerpo como si fuese azotada con algo.

— Chicos… — vio que ellos asentían.

— Tal vez Naraku si cumplió con el castigo que le iba a poner a la Señorita.

— ¿Castigo?

— Las cazadoras de almas de la señorita Kikyo mencionaron que Naraku atrapo a la señorita Kagome después de haber fallado su cometido de robar la espada de Inuyasha, mencionaron acerca de un castigo por la falta de dos actos. — el monje miraba seriamente al Lobo.

— ¿Entonces quieres decir que Kagome fue maltratada por ese maldito infeliz?

— Cabe la posibilidad de que si fuese verdad…

Varias nubes comenzaban a formarse para cambiar a color negruzco como si se tratara de la llegada de una tormenta. Detectaron energía maligna y decidieron ir al origen de ese lugar que estaba a unos kilómetros al norte de la aldea.

Cuando llegaron estaban allí Hakudoshi junto con Kagura y Byakuya en las puntas de unas rocas puntiagudas, al parecer estaban esperándolos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — reclamo el medio demonio sacando su espada.

— Vinimos de paso…los extrañábamos. — hablo con sarcasmo el albino. — ¿Qué? No podemos venir a saludar a nuestros buenos amigos.

— Miserable… — aferro más su espada y de la hoja esta iba teniéndose de negro con destellos luminosos.

— ¿Lo usara ya? — se pregunto Kagura en susurro. — Bueno, si es así entonces no haremos esfuerzo alguno.

— Realmente Inuyasha es un idiota. — la azabache estaba en unos árboles escondida mirando todo. — Nunca cambiara, siempre será impulsivo. — se quejo, pero dio una pequeña sonrisa. — _Veo que nunca cambiaras Inuyasha. _— _aquella sonrisa no pudo borrarse por unos segundos, y se borro en el momento de ponerse una capa negra._

— ¡Meidou Zangetsuha! — agito la espada y los demás hicieron el trabajo después de esquivar aquel portal.

_¡Es hora! _— _salió de los arbustos y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se acerco al Meidou y este se cerró rápidamente llevándosela al Inframundo._

Los sirvientes de Naraku sonrieron y todos se fueron dejándolos a los demás confusos ¿Qué fue todo eso?

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Koga.

Inuyasha tenía un presentimiento malo, pero lo que no sabía o no se dio cuenta era que Kagome estaría involucrado en esto.

_Lo que yo quisiera ver es una silueta dentro de toda esa Oscuridad._

* * *

_Próximo: La entrada al Inframundo fue un éxito, ahora la azabache tendrá que enfrentar algunos obstáculos y mas al reencontrarse con algunos enemigos de hace mucho tiempo. Encuentra a los demonios y no se decide que poderes obtener, pero para ella solo es necesario uno.¿ Cual será?_

_Próximo Capitulo # 5: "Inframundo"_


	5. Inframundo

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_Kagome se harta de que Inuyasha se vaya con Kikyo y no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos, poco a poco nota que su corazón se está volviendo más sombrío y decide aliarse con Naraku para tomar venganza de aquellos que la han lastimado. Inuyasha y Kikyo. A causa de ese odio, comenzara a experimentar el trastorno donde posee una personalidad diferente a la que tenía._

* * *

_-___**Amor que se convierte en Odio**___-_

_por xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 5: Inframundo.**_

**A**terrizo con suavidad y agilidad en un montículo lleno de rocas, para mirar detenidamente el lugar donde se encontraba. Un lugar muy frio, oscuro y aterrador, todo teñido de sangre y demonios merodeando en todos lados.

— ¿Q-Que es este lugar…? — estaba algo aterrada por lo que veía. ¿Este era el famoso inframundo? Noto varios demonios que se desplazaban alrededor de ella, pero por alguna razón no la han atacado.

— Creo que muy pronto me convertiré en una de su especie. — se quejo y comenzó a caminar a donde sea para encontrar el lugar donde residen esos demonios. — Pero la pregunta es…donde. Si yo fuera una de esos demonios ¿Dónde estaría el escondite? — miraba a todas partes, cuando salto a una plataforma de tierra flotante noto que la gravedad estaba muy débil y con ello podía moverse con agilidad.

— No hay mucha gravedad aquí…esto será más fácil. — comenzó a saltar a todas las plataformas que estaban allí para ver a donde la llevaría. Miraba detenidamente todo el lugar sin percatarse de que se detuvo en una grande puerta de altura de muchos metros, en cada extremo habían dos estatuas de su mismo tamaño de altura, al parecer eran los guardianes de aquella puerta. — ¿Q-Que se supone que es este lugar? — retrocedió al notar que los ojos de los guardianes tomaban un color brillante rojizo.

— _¿Quién eres tu onna? _— _preguntaba una de las estatuas con una voz muy escalofriante._

— Higurashi Kagome…

— _¿Tienes curiosidad acerca del interior de este lugar? — pregunto la segunda estatua. — Nosotros podemos decirte que hay allá adentro._

— La verdad no pensaba saberlo, pero ya que insisten díganme entonces. — puso los brazos en jarras. — ¿Qué hay detrás de esas puertas?

— _Primero debemos saber si eres alguien digno de ello._

— Otra vez con lo mismo donde he escuchado eso… — hablo sarcásticamente. — Y yo creí que era suficiente digno con haber absorbido a _Tsuki._

— _¿Tsuki? _— _preguntaron los dos guardianes con desesperación. — ¿Tú fuiste capaz de absorber el alma de Tsuki?_

— Eso fue lo que dije y fue más sencillo de lo que pensaba, es por eso que en este momento tengo sus poderes y la muestra de aquello es su Guadaña. — mostro el arma de doble filo. — Gracias a la mayoría de mis poderes, pude hacer que obtuviera su segundo filo.

Noto la esencia de uno de los guardianes salir de su estatua y entro en el cuerpo de Kagome rápidamente quitándole la respiración por un momento, para salir inmediatamente tras haber descubierto algo.

— _¿Q-Que eres tú? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que una simple mujer tenga fuertes energías negativas dentro de su cuerpo? — sus ojos parpadearon por unos segundos. — Tienes el derecho de entrar en cualquier momento._

_Las puertas se abrieron lentamente para dar comienzo a un camino por un largo pasillo, ella no lo dudo e hizo lo que iba a ser por la curiosidad, camino con cautela por alguna trampa hasta llegar a cierto lugar especial._

_Era un salón donde había un camino al centro de este que estaba rodeado de miasma violeta y se veía muy peligroso, camino por el pequeño y estrecho camino para ir a unas escaleras y ver algo que estaba en un montículo de piedra. Se acerco y noto que era una bola de cristal trasparente donde su contenido era una especie de pluma con una estructura muy peculiar. _

_Era similar a cuando la hoja de Tessaiga se tornaba negra para la utilización del Meidou Zangetsuha. ¿Qué haría un objeto como ese en el Inframundo?_

— Esto podría… — fue interrumpida al sentir presencias y al voltear se encontró rodeada de algunos demonios, pero lo mas sorpresivo de todo era que ellos eran...

— ¿Ustedes aquí…? — se alarmo al volver a encontrarse con aquellos sujetos

_Yura Sakasagami._

_Hiten _

_Manten_

_Gatenmaru_

_Bankotsu_

_Jakotsu_

_Renkotsu._

— _Miren quien es… —__hablo la mujer dominadora de los cabellos con una peineta roja en sus manos. __— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que me hiciste? — cambio su hermosa faceta de mujer bella a una molesta y que daba algo de miedo._

— Con que aquí terminaron todos ¿eh? — miro con algo de aburrimiento. — No cabe duda que me pasara lo mismo. — miro nuevamente el objeto dentro de aquella burbuja de cristal. — Me llevare esto… — cuando iba a tomarlo, el líder de los Siete Guerreros llego de un pestañeo y la golpeo en la nuca fuertemente haciendo que le chica perdiera rápidamente el conocimiento cayendo de las escaleras ante los pies de todos, que miraban burlones el estado de la chica inconsciente.

**#_.-**-._#**

Inuyasha despertó al sentir algo que lo brumo por dentro en unos cuantos segundos, donde la imagen de la nueva Kagome llegaba a su mente. — _¿Qué fue eso? _— _se preguntaba confuso. ¿Por qué Kagome apareció en sus pensamientos en el primer momento que despertó?_

— ¿Algo estará pasándole? — mostro en sus ojos dorados esa preocupación por aquella chica que prometió estar con él en las buenas y en las malas aun a pesar de no poder ser correspondida como quería.

_Kagome… ¿Dónde rayos estas? Han pasado varios días que no he visto tu rostro_

**#_.-**-._#**

Abrió los ojos que aun los sentía pesados por aquel aturdimiento que sentía por recibir tal golpe cobarde por parte del pelinegro de trenza. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una especia de cueva por el interior, cuando quería levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba de rodillas con unos grilletes en la pared haciendo que sus brazos estuvieran hacia atrás, cuando hizo el esfuerzo de forcejeo, recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que la sorprendió.

—Maldita sea…

— _Sera mejor actuar, no estamos lejos del salón donde estaba ese objeto. _— _hablo la otra Kagome de su interior. _— _Trata de liberarte y yo me hare cargo del resto._

— C-Como digas, si eres tu quien lidia con esos imbéciles, no hará falta que me ensucie las manos. — Kagome hizo un esfuerzo para tratar de soltarse aun a pesar de recibir más ataques eléctricos. Hubo un pequeño clic haciendo que los grilletes cayeran al suelo para hundirse un poco en la tierra. — Esos tipos…me las pagaran.

— _Exageraron con el peo de los grilletes…_

— Esos idiotas quiero que los mates… — su lado sombrío ya quería salir. Nuevamente regreso a la perta que estaba abierta sorpresivamente y entro para encontrarse con ellos nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres mas diversión? — se burlo el mayor de los Hermanos Relámpago. — Bien, esta vez no tendremos compasión.

Todos los enemigos no dudaron en dirigirse rápidamente hacia la azabache quien ocultaba sus ojos con el cabello teniendo la cabeza gacha. — _Cuento contigo…_

— _¡Déjamelo a mí! _— _su otra personalidad comenzó a tomar control de su cuerpo y mente. Cuando todos estuvieron a punto de tocarla, ella levanto su mirada sádica y todo se volvió negro para ellos para escucharse gritos de dolor, gemidos dolorosos y las risas de una chica en estado psicópata._

Kagome comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras dejaba a un lado algunos cadáveres que dejo tirados por allí, tomo aquella esfera de cristal en su mano para mirar hacia atrás aquel lugar bañado en sangre.

— Lo siento, pero no pudo controlar mis impulsos y más por esta marca… — levanto su mirada mostrando las marcas de flamas en su rostro, únicamente por la mitad. — Ahora… — miro fijamente aquella extraña pluma. — ¿Qué hará esta cosa? — miraba y miraba tratando de ver que era ese objeto. — Su estructura es como Tessaiga cuando se transforma en Meidou Tessaiga.

La pluma brillo por unos segundos para después comenzar a introducirse en el pecho de la chica, cuando esta entro completamente en su cuerpo hubo unos minutos para que ella cayera al suelo y retorcerse de dolor. Rodaba apretando su garganta si piedad mientras tocia hasta el grado de escupir sangre por la boca, el dolor pronto desapareció para que ella abriera los ojos.

— ¿Q-Que fue eso? — se levanto llevando su mano al pecho y noto algo extraño en su Guadaña que estaba en el piso, estaba palpitando para que la doble hoja comenzara a teñirse de negro con destellos blancos. — Esto… — una pequeña sonrisa se alojo en su mirada. — Que interesante…

**#_.-**-._#**

Inuyasha permanecía en el bosque tratando de buscar pistas de Naraku, hace un rato le pareció haber detectado la presencia de ese sujeto y era algo que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Las nubes comenzaron a obtener un color negro como si estuviera a punto de descargar una gran tormenta, pero no era por eso.

Noto más arriba y allí estaban los subordinados de Naraku. — Kagura, Hakudoshi y Byakuya de los sueños.

— ¡Inuyasha…! — Sango venia con Kirara, Miroku, Koga y Shippo. — ¡Naraku está cerca!

— Ya lo note desde hace un rato… — desenvaino a Colmillo de Acero. — ¡Kagura…! ¿Dónde está Kagome?

— ¿Preguntas por ella? Kagome no está en este mundo en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — se pregunto confundido.

— Ella está fuera de tu alcance Inuyasha. — hablo otra voz y en ese momento apareció Naraku rodeado con su campo de energía. — Kagome está fuera de tu alcance.

— Si la llegaste a tocar un solo cabello… — mostro una mirada de odio por aquel sujeto que le destruyo la vida. — Juro que…

— ¿Me mataras? — hablo burlonamente. — ¿Y si Kagome llega en el momento indicado que harías? Recuerda que ella tiene una promesa conmigo. Que estaría conmigo para servirme, hasta me dio su vida, en cualquier momento puedo matarla con mis propias manos. Me dijo que lo hiciera rápidamente y sin aviso alguno, no quiere que sea doloroso su final.

— Maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? — interrumpió Koga. — ¡No permitiré que Kagome este un minuto más contigo.

— Pues demos inicio a la batalla… — hablo Naraku para dar la orden de atacar, hasta que una flecha lo rozo de la mejilla, todos vieron a la causante de esto, Kikyo venia caminando tranquilamente preparando otra flecha. — Bienvenida Kikyo.

— Esta vez te matare Naraku… — lanzo la otra flecha para dar comienzo.

**#_.-**-._#**

— Creo que aquí es… — la chica había llegado a un peñasco muy profundo donde en los extremos había escaleras de piedra que iban hacia abajo, no lo dudo y camino rápidamente para dar paso al primer escalón.

— _Espera ¿habrá alguna trampa?_

— No vale la pena saberlo. — ella camino hacia abajo. — Hagámoslo rápido, quiero salir de este maldito lugar. — dio un salto para ir hasta el fondo, pero en su recorrido algo llego a ella y la golpeo haciéndola chocar con una pared y luego ser enredada con por un cuerpo demasiado elástico.

— _¿Cómo te atreves a venir a este lugar tu sola? _—_era una enorme y escalofriante serpiente de ojos brillosos como la sangre._

— M-Maldito… — sintió como la apretaba más y un poco más. — ¡Estúpido…! — las marcas negras de la original comenzaron a rodear suavemente su rostro. Hubo cortes que hicieron pedazos a la serpientes y con ella la chica bajo de un salto hasta el fondo para matar a los demás que estaban escondidos.

Dejo caer su Guadaña ensangrentada al haber cumplido su cometido, dio una risa burlona. — ¡Los mate a todos! ¡Esta vez verán que no deben de subestimarme…! — dio un quejido por el dolor de su pecho, pero no le dio importancia…noto a los demonios muertos…debía escoger rápido.

— Aquellos poderes que usaban eran…Fuego, Hielo, Ilusiones y muchos otros, pero no me decido cual es el más indicado. — Control de Cuerpo, Regeneración Instantánea, Robo de Almas… — comenzó a meditarlo. — Con la ayuda del fuego puedo controlarlo a voluntad propia y dejar rostizado a quien sea, con el hielo es igual solo que puedo congelar al enemigo en cualquier parte del cuerpo que quiera o completamente y las ilusiones pueden servir de distracción. ¿Cuál…? ¿Cuál…?

Tardo demasiado para decidirse y al final lo hizo…esta vez todo sería diferente.

— Con esto…podre matar aquel sujeto que me está lastimando de la peor manera. — comenzó a absorber la energía de uno de los demonios en especifico.

**#_.-**-._#**

Sango se protegía con su boomerang contra el Ataque de Cuchillas de Kagura, la batalla se estaba intensificando, que bueno que habían partido ya de la aldea de Kaede en el momento que Kikyo se puso de pie para continuar con la búsqueda, habían dejado por el momento el asunto de Kagome a un lado.

— ¡Sango…! — Miroku iba a atacar por la espalda a Kagura, pero esta lo esquivo así que Miroku fue con la exterminadora rápidamente.

— Excelencia…

Inuyasha estaba peleando con Hakudoshi quien no le permitía el paso hacia Naraku, eso ya lo estaba molestando. — ¡Quítate niño…!

— Eres fácil de provocar Inuyasha, debe ser que con esa actitud hayas dejado que Kagome se fuera con nosotros.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! ¡Kagome no es así! — lanzo el Viento Cortante, pero no funciono por aquel campo de energía. — ¡Yo rescatare a Kagome de tus manos Naraku! — apunto a Naraku con la espada, mientras este sonreía estando al lado de Byakuya de los Sueños.

— Das miedo Inuyasha, pero te diré algo…Kagome te aborrece y te odia, nunca estará contigo de nuevo, el objetivo principal de Kagome es matarte a ti y a tu amada Kikyo. Ponte a pensar en todo lo que está pasando la pobre miko, el sufrimiento de verte junto a tu amada y la carga que sufre al estar ensuciándose las manos para satisfacer sus deseos sádicos por culpa tuya.

— ¡Hare que Kagome me escuche quiera o no!

— ¿Entonces porque no se lo dices ahora? — en ese momento un portal de Meidou apareció atrás de Naraku y Byakuya, este portal era en forma de una cuchilla, donde una mano comenzaba a salir, la mujer salió del portal con la mirada en alto para dar un respiro y abrir los ojos mirando a los que estaban abajo, mostrando aquellos ojos gatunos marrones y aquellas marcas en su rostro.

— Finalmente regresas Kagome… — el medio demonio maligno cruzo los brazos y voltear a verla. — ¿Qué te pareció el Inframundo?

— Debo decirte que fue mala idea que me enviaras a ese lugar… — ella camino usando el cielo como una especia de plataforma invisible para estar al lado de Naraku. — Algún día me convertiré en una de su especie…pero valió la pena ya que encontré lo que buscaba.

— Kagome… — Inuyasha la miro fijamente. — ¿Kagome…?

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa Inuyasha? ¿Doy miedo con esta apariencia? — se burlo. — La verdad no sé si pelear contigo o no, la ultima vez me aburriste demasiado.

Una flecha sagrada salió de la nada del bosque dirigiéndose a ella, cuando estaba a unos metros cercanos, alguien la tomo en brazos para alejarla de aquel proyectil. Koga había entrado en escena para apartarla y aterrizar ambos en el suelo.

— ¡Koga suéltame! — ella miro con rabia al lobo. — ¡Suéltame ahora o te matare!

— ¡Hazlo si te apetece! ¡No importa que hayas cambiado de aspecto, pero seguirás siendo la Kagome de la que estoy enamorado…! — aquel grito hizo que todos guardaran silencio, mientras la azabache lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Aprovechando la situación, lo golpeo y se alejo de él sin quitar esa mirada. — Koga-kun…será mejor que ya no te me acerques, porque soy capaz de matarte con tal de obtener tus fragmentos. ¿No lo entiendes? Mi vida ya no tiene salvación, ya no soy la misma de antes y ya nunca lo volveré a ser.

— Pero Kagome…

— ¡Silencio! ¡Y estoy harta de la misma historia! — agito su mano con una gran velocidad y un aro de fuego rodeo al lobo. — Ya no tengo opción que usar estos poderes ¡ya!

— ¿Pudo crear fuego? — la miko muerta miro fijamente los nuevos poderes de la chica.

— ¡Kagome…! — grito Sango desesperada. — ¡No mates a Koga, l no tiene la culpa de nada!

— Debo cumplir mis objetivos, no tengo opción… — cuando iba a agitar nuevamente la mano, Inuyasha apareció atrás de ella para abrazarla. — ¡Inuyasha suéltame!

— ¡Estúpida…! — le grito demasiado molesto y ya harto de todo. — ¡No te dejare sola…! ¡Si la única manera de que te calmes es matándome! ¡Hazlo, te doy mi vida!

— ¿Qué…? — ella bajo la guardia y el aro de fuego desapareció. — _Este sujeto... ¿Aun se empeña tanto en salvarme? _

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi…! — Kagome grito fuertemente y una ráfaga de fuego ataco al hanyou que no recibió daño alguno a causa de su trae de rata de fuego. — ¡No caeré en tus trucos! ¡Mi meta es hacerte sufrir de dolor y que me ruegues perdón y misericordia!

El aire comenzó a contaminarse de veneno y los demás cubrieron su rostro para no tener contacto con él, poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse muy denso al grado de no ver. La azabache se sintió extraña y el dolor de nuevo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, por voluntad propia hizo que las marcas de su cuerpo regresaran a la original.

— D-Debo irme de aquí… — no lo soporto y comenzó a dirigirse a alguna dirección aprovechando que el hanyou no la viera.

El veneno se fue dejando al grupo solo, Naraku y los demás habían escapado de nuevo, pero la pregunta ¿Y Kagome?

— ¡Detecto su aroma…! — salió corriendo internándose en el bosque saltando de rama en rama, esta vez no la dejaría escapar, se la llevaría aunque sea por la fuerza.

La miko había llegado a un callejón sin salida, estaba frente a frente con un acantilado muy profundo, recibió una descarga eléctrica que la debilito más de lo que ya estaba, la única manera era saltar hacia el otro lado, pero lo malo es que había mucha niebla.

— ¡Kagome…! — Inuyasha había gritado, ese grito estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, detrás de ellos venían los demás apresurados.

— No tengo opción, debo… — recibió otra fuerte descarga que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento para dejar caer todo su peso al vacio. — Inuyasha…

— ¡Kagome! — el chico salto al vacío para tomarla en brazos y dejarse caer junto con ella hasta el final del acantilado. — Esta vez no te dejare ir…

— ¡Inuyasha…! — Sango, Miroku y Shippo habían presenciado el momento en que el hanyou dio aquel acto suicida ¿estarán ellos bien?

_Remordimientos que nunca podre eliminar al igual que una historia que dudo que vuelva a florecer intensamente._

Sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, como si estuviera en la espalda de alguien, así que comenzó a despertar abriendo sus ojos pesadamente a causa de los rayos del sol, se dio cuenta de una cabellera blanca y allí reacciono.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — se escandalizo al ver aquella mirada dorada verla de reojo. — Déjame ir Inuyasha…

— Ya despertaste, que bien…hazme un favor y deja de escandalizar, debemos encontrar a los demás. — respondió aun caminando por el bosque.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame ir con Naraku! — grito y en ese el hanyou se detuvo haciendo que ella guardara silencio. — ¿Me dejaras libre? Yo no quiero estar contigo.

— Matare a ese maldito y así no podrás cumplir tu deuda con el… — dicho esto, siguió caminando.

— Eres un… — sintió una fuerte punzada recorrer todo su cuerpo y aferro sus manos a los hombros masculinos. — _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué sigo con este dolor? Estando debilitada…no puedo crear fuego a voluntad propia. _

— ¿Ya te tranquilizaste?

— No tengo opción que hacerlo, estoy muy débil a causa de algo que yo misma desconozco… — hablo de mala gana y cerró los ojos. — _Tengo que dormir un poco para reunir nuevamente mis energías. _

_Al menos esta callada, debo asegurarme de no perderla de vista, no dejare que Naraku la tenga nuevamente en sus manos. _— _Inuyasha la aferro más a él para caminar y buscar un lugar donde descansar._

No tardo mucho en detenerse y al darse cuenta de que Kagome estaba dormida, la dejo suavemente en el suelo recargando su cabeza en una raíz enorme y dejarla descansar, con cuidado separo la Guadaña de su mano para dejarla a un lado de ella. Ahora debía descansar por la misión que tuvo.

La miraba detenidamente, su rostro parecía pacifico cuando dormía, lo único que había diferente era su color de piel pálido, a no era morena como antes. Su cabello que se veía más bonito largo ahora era muy corto sobrepasando los hombros aun conservando su flequillo. Y sus ojos chocolate que tenían un brillo único ahora son unos fríos ojos gatunos sin nada de vida.

¿Kagome realmente lo odia y a base a ello sufrió todas esas trasformación? ¿También eso hace que su lado sádico salga sin control? Miro sus muñecas y noto que estas estaban algo lastimadas a causa de grilletes de cuando estaba cautiva en aquel calabozo por sus faltas y en su cuello aquella marca que causaba la segunda personalidad.

— Kagome… — la nombro suavemente estando junto a ella y como arte de magia ella comenzó a abrir los ojos. — Kagome.

— ¿Qué pasa? — se pregunto algo débil. — ¿Tanto miedo doy? ¿Tanta lastima te doy?

— ¿De qué hablas? — estaba desconcertado. — ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Para que lo digo si tú misma cara me muestra esa faceta… — corrió la cabeza a su lado contrario, levanto un poco su mano y de su palma apareció una pequeña flamita de fuego que pronto se extinguió causando el cansancio de la chica. — Aun no tengo fuerzas… ¿Por qué será que siento tanto dolor en mi cuerpo? Las descargas se están haciendo más constantes. — vio que Inuyasha aun mantenía su mirada en ella. — ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?

— No acostumbro verte el rostro manchado de sangre. — se quejo y ella llevo un dedo a la sangre. — Sera mejor que lo limpies.

— Esta sangre ya no me sirve… — con su mano limpia su rostro quejándose unos restos en su palma. — Necesito sangre fresca para que acompañe mi rostro, esta sangre es mía pero quiero la sangre de alguien como muestra de que la mate. — hablo un poco orgullosa.

— ¿De quién…? — se mostro algo curioso.

— Te molestaras si te lo digo, así que queda en secreto. — dio una risita y dio un quejido llevando la mano a su abdomen. — De nuevo…

— ¿Estás bien…?

— Estoy bien… — hablo de mala gana. — Ya pronto me acostumbrare. — comenzó a levantarse. — Debo irme con Naraku.

— ¡No lo harás! — la tomo de los hombros aprisionándola en un árbol. — No dejare que permanezcas un minuto más con ese miserable.

— ¡Deja de decir que tengo que hacer! — le grito también perdiendo la paciencia. — ¿Por qué tanto empeño por salvarme? ¡Tú ya te decidiste por Kikyo! ¿O ya lo olvidaste…? — no quería retomar ese tema, pero si era el único modo de distraerlo con la verdad para aprovechar el escape, lo haría. — Déjame tranquila y seguir con la vida que me queda. Debo aprovecha este corto tiempo que me queda para matarte ¿No lo entiendes?

— ¿Y porque no me mataste en las ocasiones anteriores? — esa pregunta resonó en la cabeza de la azabache. — ¿Por qué no me mataste antes? ¿Por qué estas esperando más tiempo para asesinarme?

— Cállate, tú no entiendes nada.

— Si lo entiendo, tú realmente no quieres matarme. — la desafío mirándola fijamente sus ojos de gato marrones. — Acéptalo…tú no quieres matarme.

— Aun no estaba lista a causa de mi lado sádico que alberga mi ser, Inuyasha yo ya no soy la Kagome que conocías, ahora soy como un mismísimo demonio en busca de venganza. ¡Soy una vengadora!

— ¡Ya deja toda esa mierda de una vez! — grito el hanyou ya harto de todo haciéndola callar. — ¿Por qué te uniste a Naraku?

Hubo silencio por aquella pregunta, mientras ella ocultaba su ojos con la sombre de su fleco. — ¡Dímelo de una buena vez!

— ¿Quieres saberlo? ¡Bien te lo diré…! — Kagome mantenía su cabeza gacha mientras gritaba un poco alto. — ¡Porque te amaba estúpido! ¡Te había amado desde hace mucho tiempo…! — esas palabras congelaron al hanyou y mas por aquellos ojos cristalinos que lo miraban con rabia. — ¡Te espié esa noche cuando Kikyo te pidió entrar al grupo! ¡No podía soportar la idea de pisar el mismo suelo de aquella con quien mantenía una rivalidad por tu amor! ¡No quería eso! ¡Yo tenía paciencia hasta cierto límite y tú hiciste que la perdiera! ¡Por eso…te odio Inuyasha! — se recargo en el árbol para comenzar a deslizarse hacia abajo y comenzar a llorar después de tanto tiempo. Aquella carga que debía soportar hasta que cumpliera su objetivo principal. Inuyasha se mantuvo estático mirando a la chica quien estaba encogida en la raíces llorando amargamente, dirigió su mano hacia ella pero Kagome la alejo con un manotazo y encogerse más.

— Déjame sola…

Inuyasha decidió alejarse para meditar lo que había escuchado hace un instante. ¿Kagome realmente lo amaba? ¿Por qué dejo que todo esto terminara a estas alturas? Kagome realmente lo odio y quiere matarlo.

Ya siendo de noche había una fogata enfrente de ellos, toda la tarde la chica permanecía allí sin comer bocado alguno, estaba en el mismo lugar sin mirar a Inuyasha quien hacia lo contrario, mirarla fijamente estando enfrente de ella, lo único que interfería un poco era el fuego rojizo. Miro que la chica abrió su palma para tratar de crear una flama, pero aun estaba debilitada.

— Mañana continuaremos en busca de los chicos. — respondió sin nada más que decir, no sabia como llevar una conversación donde ella no se pusiera agresiva.

— Quiero ir con Naraku. — hablo notando la molestia del hanyou. — Déjame ir…tu ya tienes a Kikyo.

— Dije que no y no me obligues a llevarte conmigo por las malas, es la única manera de lograr que no te vayas con el nuevamente.

— Cuando logre escapar, juro que me las pagaras. — se acomodo en la raíz para cerrar los ojos y dormirse de una vez, esperando que mañana recupere las energías suficientes para la fuga.

**#_.-**-._#**

_Sintió que algo atravesaba con brusquedad su pecho, Naraku la había atravesado con un tentáculo grueso haciendo que perdiera mucha sangre. __— Es hora que cumplas tu parte del trato._

— _Veta al Infierno Naraku… _— _un portal de Meidou apareció atrás de Naraku y lo absorbió dejando a la chica sola en el suelo agonizando por la gran pérdida de sangre. _— _Mi final está cerca…me siento bien después de cumplir mi cometido._

— _Kagome… _— _se escuchaba una voz en la nada. _— _¡Kagome…!_

— _Inu…yasha. _— _dio una sonrisa casi visible al ver a aquel joven medio demonio junto a ella tratando de salvarla. _— _Inuyasha… _— _sintió uso cálidos labios sobre los suyos y de manera automáticamente correspondió._ — _¿Por qué le estoy correspondiendo? Tal vez yo aun estoy…_

Se levanto golpeándose un poco con el tronco ya que había movido su cabeza hacia atrás, llevo una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza para sobarse suavemente. — Maldito árbol…fue mala idea dormir allí. — masajeo un poco su nuca y los hombros. Detuvo sus movimientos al haber fijado al frente donde frunció el seño al notar una pequeña montaña con frutos, supuso quien las había puesto allí.

— Ni crea que me engañara. — hizo un berrinche rechazando la comida y permaneció en unos minutos para mirar la fruta nuevamente y dio un suspiro resignada. — Ojala que él no esté por aquí cerca… — extendió el brazo llegando a un fruto y comenzar a comerlo tranquilamente y sin prisas, sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha miraba la escena desde unas ramas altas con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

_Kagome hare lo posible para que seas la misma de antes…no me importa si eres como un demonio, te juro que te recuperare._

Termino aquellos frutos que llenaron su estomago dejándola satisfecha. — Odio admitirlo, pero…tenían buen sabor.

— ¿Ya despertaste? — Inuyasha apareció de repente con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien, supongo — se extraño por aquella sonrisa del hanyou. — ¿Me dejaras ir?

— No…será mejor buscar a los otros. — extendió su mano esperado que la aceptara y sorpresivamente ella tomo su mano para levantarse.

— Como dice el dicho si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él. — hablo con un poco de sarcasmo. — ¿No vamos a buscar a tus amigos?

— También son tus amigos Kagome… — la corrigió.

— Bueno ellos aun son mis amigos exceptuando a Kikyo. — deshizo el agarre. — Vamos y no te preocupes no escapare te lo prometo. — iba a adelantarse un poco, pero sintió que la tomo del brazo para elevarla y hacer que cayera en su espalda. — ¿Qué haces?

— Me aseguro que no escaparas. — la aferro a su espalda para que comenzara a caminar. — Prométeme que no te escaparas.

_¿Qué cosa le pico a este? _— _ella hizo una mueca y suspiro. _— Ya te lo dije ¿no? No te abandonare a estas alturas.

— Eso lo espero Kagome…

El recorrido siguió haciendo que las horas pasaran, Inuyasha trataba de hacer una conversación con Kagome de lo que todos estaban haciendo cuando ella se separo del grupo, tratando de no meter a la miko muerta a la conversación, pero pasando el rato noto que el rostro de la chica se suavizaba poco a poco mostrando aquella sonrisa que había perdido desde hace tiempo.

— Oye Kagome…supe lo que ocurrió en tu época. — esas palabras asustaron a la miko.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Mi madre esta…?

— Aun esta asustada por lo que hiciste enfrente de ella, se siente mal al ver a qué grado llegaste.

— No pude evitarlo, aquel sujeto la había lastimado y no resistí la tentación de hacerlo pagar lo que había hecho. Me siento mal al ser rechazada por mi propia madre, mi propia sangre. — unas lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. — ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Dejar el camino que estas cruzando en estos momentos y ser la misma…

— Inuyasha ya lo hablamos…mi vida le pertenece a Naraku. No hay marcha atrás ya lo decidí.

— Aun sigues siendo una tonta Kagome, si tú… — no termino ya que la chica había cubierto su boca con la mano.

— No hagas ruido… — lo silencio cuando este trataba de respirar. — Algo se acerca. — bajo de la espalda masculina para empuñar su Guadaña que estaba en su espalda. — Esta presencia se me hace conocida…debe ser ese tonto demonio. Inuyasha por tu bien no te entrometas…

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?

— Ahí viene. — miro hacia atrás y un demonio con apariencia humana apareció atacando a la chica quien esquivo el ataque de las garras que iba hacia ella. — Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Chrono.

— Maldita… — el demonio con apariencia similar a un animal salvaje exactamente un felino estaba muy herido de gravedad. — Pagaras por lo que me has hecho.

— Empeñado todavía… — llego a su conclusión. — ¿No tuviste suficiente? — noto la gravedad de las heridas del demonio, había sido atravesado con alguna espada o algo, su brazo sangraba a borbotones y tenía varios moretones en su rostro felino. — Sera inútil, por tu bien no pelees conmigo o te ira mal.

— ¡Te matare…! — se digirió a ella de nuevo.

— Es inútil… — ella blandió la Guadaña y la sangre broto por todo el cuerpo de Chrono para que su cuerpo sin vida cayera al suelo manchando el pasto con una gran cantidad de sangre. — Te lo dije Chrono…era inútil en tu estado. — fijo su vista en Inuyasha que permanecía en el mismo lugar. — Inuyasha…sigamos. — le sonrió para dirigirse a él rápidamente. — Oye ¿me dejaras ir en tu espalda? — su pregunta fue más bien como una súplica.

Este negó con la cabeza dando una sonrisa y dejo que ella se subiera en su espalda de nuevo. — Lo siento Inuyasha por lo que viste.

— ¿Ese demonio te hizo algo antes?

— ¿Eh? — lo miro y pensó. — Veras, me ataco de sorpresa en uno en mis paseos, eso fue algo reciente antes de ir al Inframundo. — sonrió dulcemente sorprendiendo al joven y hasta a Kagome le sorprendió eso. — Oye no te has peleado con Koga ¿verdad Inuyasha?

— Ese lobo sarnoso no lo soporto…me he topado con el varias veces y no dude en darle su merecido — hablo algo orgulloso sacándole una risa a la chica.

_Veo que no has cambiado en nada Inuyasha… _— _lo miro con buenos ojos. _— _¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy contigo? _— _miro el cielo azul donde las nubes iban pasando con suma lentitud. _— _Es verdad, olvide aquellos momentos que pase a tu lado y nuestros amigos. Deje al olvido todo al igual que estos sentimientos que al parecer están tratando de resurgir después de tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo después de todo lo que he hecho? _— _su rostro mostro algo de tristeza para ella misma. _— _En este caso que eres bueno conmigo no puedo soportar estas emociones, al parecer realmente no sea todavía un verdadero demonio._

— Oye ¿estás bien? — aquella voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos. — Has estado callada.

— Lo siento Inuyasha, es que estaba pensando en cosas cuando nos encontramos con los demás. — hablo algo triste. — Me siento mal por lo que he hecho, creo que después de todo no es el camino que estoy buscando realmente.

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto algo emocionado. — ¿Es verdad? — noto que asintió levemente.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que aun tengo salvación…solo necesitaría hacer unas cosas antes de que Naraku me encuentre. Es mejor derrotarlo antes de que quiera reunir todos los fragmentos, están únicamente los fragmentos de Koga-kun e Kohaku.

— ¿Qué paso con Kohaku?

— Desgraciadamente Naraku lo tiene cautivo en un lugar secreto con Akago. — respondió con algo de lastima. — Aun sigue vivo porque desde mucha distancia puedo sentir que su fragmento aun hace que su cuerpo siga latiendo de vida.

— Ya veo… — poco a poco entraron a un hermoso campo de flores y la azabache noto que Inuyasha comenzó a quejarse.

— ¿Aun sigues siendo débil ante muchos aromas? — pregunto mirando el poco mareado que estaba el joven. — Tranquilo, te quitare un peso de encima. — se bajo de su espalda. — Camina por tu cuenta y cubre tu nariz con la manga o tendrás problemas. — camino para adelantarse un poco. — _Me siento muy bien… _— _el viento comenzó a soplar un poco mas fuerte haciendo que varios pétalos danzaran por todas partes. _— _Me siento bien con mi misma, ya no hay nada en mi mente._

Inuyasha se mantuvo observando a la joven quien cerró sus ojos para sentir la brisa que la golpeaba suavemente, se sentía feliz ya que ella estaba regresando. Ella era la Kagome de antes, aquella chica que mostraba sentimientos buenos. Aquella que estuvo con él sin importar nada.

— Kagome… — hablo suavemente y ella lo miro. — _Estas regresando…un poco mas y te tendremos de vuelta con nosotros y conmigo._

— ¡Inuyasha…! — escucharon voces hacia atrás y vieron que Miroku venía con el grupo. — ¡Los encontramos!

— Aquí estamos chicos. — el hanyou saludo con la mano arriba, vio a Kagome que tenía una mirada algo temerosa y se dio cuenta de la intención de escapar, ya que ella iba a empezar a correr. Pero el tomo su mano para detenerla.

— Inuyasha suéltame, no es buena idea. — su rostro se mostraba triste. — Déjame ir…

— Kagome confía en mi… — con esas palabras, la chica del futuro se calmo. — Inuyasha…

— ¡Kagome…! — Shippo se adelanto y salto a los brazos de la chica para comenzar a sollozar. — Kagome no nos dejes otra vez. — se aferraba más a su kimono blanco.

Kagome hizo el intento de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas ya que realmente lo había extrañado, llevo lentamente sus brazos atrás de la espalda de Shippo para abrazarlo, pero desistió y solo le dio unas palmaditas para ver a los demás. — C-Chicos yo…

— Kagome ¿eres tu cierto? — Sango noto que la mirada de su amiga era casi como la de antes. — Kagome… — se agrego al abrazo junto con Shippo, haciendo que la chica mirara con sorpresa. — Estas regresando…

— S-Sango…Monje Miroku, Koga… — miro a los demás sin atreverse a mirar a la miko muerta quien miraba incrédula y con total desconfianza y desacuerdo.

— Kagome…— se acerco Koga.

— Yo… — unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos de gato sorprendiendo a los presentes. — No tengo derecho de estar en su presencia después de lo que hice. — comenzó a sollozar un poco. — No tengo derecho, no quiero que piensen mal de mí. Si tan solo pudiera…si tan solo pudiera dejar esta carga que llevo en mi…esto no.

— Kagome… — a Kikyo no le gustaba eso. — No sé que piensen los demás, pero en mi caso yo no acepto esas palabras que salen de tus labios. Después de todo el daño que has hecho y más el daño que me provocaste, no seré capaz de personarte. ¡Yo no te acepto!

— Pero Señorita Kikyo… — interrumpió Miroku. — Usted sabe la razón por l que Kagome-sama tomo este camino.

— Pero no debió haber caído en la oscuridad, debió de haber enfrentado esos problemas y no salir huyendo por el camino equivocado. Por culpa de Kagome las cosas están como están.

— Kagome no le hagas caso a Kikyo, sabemos el porqué lo hiciste pero no pensamos que fueras demasiado lejos. — Sango tomo su mano. — Yo te acepto y estoy segura que los demás también…

— Chicos…gracias. — Kagome dejo caer esas lágrimas para después secarlas y abrazar a Sango. — _Siento mucho por lo que pasara después…en verdad lo siento._

_Lo que veo pasar son pensamientos de felicidad, Lo que llegara es el principio de todo._

* * *

_Próximo: Las cosas no saldrán como los chicos esperan, Naraku y sus secuaces llegan a interrumpir el momento y ellos no sabrán lo que pasara. Comienza la persecución para la batalla, donde cada uno no tendrá opción que separarse para llegar a su objetivo: Naraku y…_

_Próximo Capitulo # 6: "El comienzo de todo"_


	6. El Comienzo de Todo

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_Kagome se harta de que Inuyasha se vaya con Kikyo y no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos, poco a poco nota que su corazón se está volviendo más sombrío y decide aliarse con Naraku para tomar venganza de aquellos que la han lastimado. Inuyasha y Kikyo. A causa de ese odio, comenzara a experimentar el trastorno donde posee una personalidad diferente a la que tenía._

* * *

_-___**Amor que se convierte en Odio**___-_

_por xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 6: El comienzo de todo.**_

_**L**__o siento mucho amigos, lo siento mucho por lo que está a punto de decidir, en verdad me siento bien al saber que ustedes no tienen rencor contra mi después de todo lo que hice y que estoy a punto de hacer en el futuro…la verdad quisiera retroceder el tiempo para evitar hacer esto. Realmente lo lamento… espero que me perdonen. _— _su voz interior se escuchaba sumamente triste mientras miraba a sus amigos quien aun seguían sonriendo. _— Chicos, Gomenasai…Gomenasai. — pidió perdón y perdón por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

— Kagome ¿realmente quieres volver? — Kikyo mantenía sus brazos cruzados aferrando su arco por alguna situación. — Si tus amigos están dispuestos de aceptarte, entonces no me dejas más elección que aceptarte también aunque no quiera. — noto la mirada de todos en su persona. — No me miren así ya que yo lo hago por mi bien, así que ustedes serán responsables de lo que pase en ahora en adelante, si en un momento inesperado Kagome miente o no, eso ya no me concierne. Exterminadora, Pequeño Zorro, Monje, Koga e Inuyasha, no me culpen de nada si las cosas se salen de control y en el momento en que pidan que los ayude, no hare caso a sus llamados al no haberme escuchado. — dio la espalda para alejarse un poco y no seguir hablando, solamente cerró los ojos y esperar que pasa.

— Kikyo… — Inuyasha la miro algo preocupado y fijo la vista en sus amigos. — Al parecer Kikyo tiene razón.

— Inuyasha… — Sango iba a reclamar, pero Miroku la detuvo. — Excelencia.

— Sango, debes aceptar en que la señorita Kikyo tiene mucha razón en sus palabras, aun a pesar de que Kagome-sama sea nuestra amiga, los crímenes que hizo son muy graves.

— Odio admitirlo pero… Kikyo tiene toda la razón chicos. — Kagome se mostro algo apenada. — Si es necesario, pueden probarme para mostrarles que estoy dispuesta a abandonarlo todo y regresar con ustedes.

— ¿Qué haremos? — pregunto Koga ya fastidiado, deben decidir en este momento.

— Entonces yo propongo… — Miroku iba a hablar, pero unas energías malignas comenzaron a acercarse.

— ¿Proponen que Monje? ¿Qué clase de desafío le impondrás a Kagome? — Naraku apareció entre las nubes con sus extensiones, los chicos se pudieron al frente para proteger a Kagome. — Son unos tontos… — al hacer un chasquido de dedos, un poderoso campo rodeo a todos los que estaban con la azabache, Kikyo volteo y vio que todos estaban cautivos en un campo, solo que no se dio cuenta de algo, ya que mantuvo su mirada posada completamente en Naraku.

El campo era demasiado fuerte que hizo que todos comenzaran a perder de manera lenta las energías, Koga intentaba romperla a base de la fuerza bruta pero nada daba resultado alguno.

— ¿Cómo te atreves Naraku? — reclamaba el joven medio demonio. — Maldito…

— Yo no fui el de la idea, quien realmente planeo esto desde hace mucho es la persona que está detrás de ustedes. — dio una sonrisa para señalar con su dedo a esa persona.

Los cautivos miraron atrás para ver a Kagome que estaba mirando todo con una mirada tranquila, era la única que estaba fuera del campo. — Kagome ayúdanos… — imploraba Sango desesperada. — ¡Kagome…!

— Hmp… — ella rechazo la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Naraku pasando a un lado del campo que los tenia atrapados para estar al lado de Byakuya de los Sueños y cerrar los ojos. — Realmente no puedo creer que hayan creído todo lo que había dicho, todo fue un simple truco para robar su confianza. La verdad no entiendo a las personas como ustedes, así que lo siento si les di falsas esperanzas. — evito la mirada.

— Kagome será mejor irnos, no falta mucho para la batalla. — hablo Naraku desde el cielo. — A menos que cambies de opinión.

— ¿Otra vez debo repetírtelo? — estará ya fastidiada. — Dije que te daría mi vida y que me podías usar como tu marioneta hasta el final. Y pienso cumplirlo después de mi objetivo. — miro a Naraku de reojo. — Sera mejor irnos ¿no?

— Como quieras… — Byakuya subió junto con ella a su pájaro de Origami. — Se bienvenida de vuelta… — hablo sarcásticamente. — Y buena actuación…

— Gracias supongo… — respondió la azabache de la misma manera.

Todos vieron el partir de los enemigos, ellos exceptuando a Kikyo aun estaban en shock después de lo que ocurrió hace un instante. ¿Kagome había mentido en todo lo que dijo? Inuyasha era el que no podía creerlo, así que todo fue una simple actuación.

Kikyo cruzo nuevamente los brazos para mirar al grupo que aun estaba cautivo en aquella prisión. — _Las cosas están empeorando… _— _comenzó a caminar al lado del campo para estar al frente. _— _Naraku no podrá ir lejos, no ahora. _— _estuvo dispuesta a irse, pero la voz de Inuyasha hizo que volteara atrás._

— Kikyo, ayúdanos a salir del campo. — pidió la exterminadora, al igual que los demás. — No te quedes allí y libéranos de esto.

— Me niego… — ella les dio la espalda para mirar al cielo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto el de ojos dorados por tal respuesta.

— No los ayudare a salir de ese campo…

— Pero Kikyo… — reclamo la castaña.

— Escúchenme bien… — su voz se escucho dura en esos momentos. — ¿No recuerdan lo que dije hace un rato? Dije que ustedes serian responsables de lo que pasara si aceptaban a Kagome, lo dije muy claro que no era bueno aceptarla tan fácilmente. — los miro de frente para confrontarlos con una mirada muy dura. — Kagome ya no será como la de antes entiéndanlo de una vez, yo también pienso lo mismo que ella, no entiendo a gente como ustedes. Así que no me pidan ayuda con esto, después de lo que paso tan fácilmente quieren que les ayude. Por pensar en esas tontas y falsas esperanzadas hicieron que las cosas empeoraran, si me hubieran escuchado entonces no pasarían por esto. Pero claro siendo aquella que pelea con Kagome por el amor de Inuyasha, obviamente no iban a escucharme aunque fuera una sola vez.

— Kikyo…

— Me las arreglare sola, abandono este grupo. — dio la espalda nuevamente con algo de brusquedad. — Que lamentables son ustedes… gente como ustedes me decepcionan hasta tu Inuyasha. — dicho esto comenzó la partida en busca de aquellos que amenazan el futuro del Sengoku.

— Kikyo… — Inuyasha la vio marchar aun están algo desconcertado por tales palabras de su primer amor. — Debemos salir cuanto antes, tenemos que alcanzarlos antes de que escapen.

— No puedo creer que Kagome nos haya engañado… — Sango mantenía su cabeza abajo ocultando sus ojos con el cabello de su flequillo castaño. — _Kagome…y yo creí que estabas de vuelta con nosotros. _— _una lágrima cargada de dolor rodeo la mejilla de la exterminadora y esta finalmente toco el suelo._

Kagome quien estaba ya muy lejos del alcance de todos miro hacia tras al haber sentido algo. — Alguien esta…

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — preguntaba Byakuya de los Sueños mirando el frente con los brazos cruzados.

— No, nada en especial. — respondió distraídamente, una respuesta que no convenció al joven del todo. — _Si no me falla la memoria, creo que es Sango quien estaba llorando, o estaba llorando ya que la vibración de aquella lagrima pude sentirla. Quería amiga Sango, sabes muy bien que no tengo salvación, es por eso que me estuve disculpando mentalmente cuando esto fuera a suceder._

— Oye Kagome, debes ir al frente con Naraku. — Kagura volaba en su pluma para llegar al lado de ellos y a la misma altura. — Son sus órdenes, esta vez ustedes dos se desharán de Inuyasha y Kikyo, deben ir un lugar para que la batalla comience.

_¿Deshacernos de Inuyasha y Kikyo ya? _— _se pregunto mirando a Kagura quien no entendía esa fija mirada en su persona. _— _Y es la hora… — una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en sus labios._

— Oye tu y eso va para la Kagome loca del interior… — Kagura se dirigió a la otra personalidad que estaba poco a poco despertando de nuevo. — Cumple las órdenes de Naraku y con ello podrá vengarte al fin.

— ¡Ya era hora! — la azabache se levanto y salto del ave para adelantarse a una gran velocidad gracias a las ramas de los arboles. — Siento la presencia de Naraku. ¡Debo darme prisa! — dio una carcajada y aumento la velocidad de sus saltos.

**#_.-**-._#**

Inuyasha junto con los demás rastrearon a Naraku y esta momento están en busca de ellos, debían alcanzarlo rápido, al igual que a Kagome.

— Que bueno que ese campo no fue rival para Colmillo de Acero enrojecido. — menciono el hanyou estando esta vez concentrado en el objetivo.

— Oye bestia ¿tienes algún plan o algo cuando estemos frente a frente con Naraku? — Koga corría a su máxima velocidad casi igual que Inuyasha. — Recuerda que Kagome está con ellos.

— Koga te diré algo, la única manera de recuperarla será usando la fuerza bruta. — hablo nuevamente mirando de reojo al lobo quien no creyó lo que escucho.

— ¿Qué mierda dijiste? — se sorprendió. — ¿Qué estás diciendo animal? ¿Qué debemos usar los puños contra ella? ¡Me niego rotundamente!

— Lobo Rabioso, si no te gusta mi idea entonces puedes irte cuando quieras, pero no me detendrás.

— Estas sumamente loco, pero juro que si le pones un dedo encima te matare. ¿Entendiste?

— Haz lo que quiera.

— ¿Qué pasara con Kagura y los demás? — preguntaba Miroku yendo con Sango y Shippo encima de Kirara.

— Nos encargaremos de ellos obviamente. — respondió el de ojos ámbar.

— ¡Danza de Cuchillas! — escucharon un grito y aquel ataque se dirigió en los chicos, Sango esquivo al igual que los demás, pero algo malo estaba pasando. Mas ataques hicieron que ellos retrocedieran demasiado quedándose atrás.

— ¡Muchachos! — el hanyou iba a ayudarles, pero también noto que Hakudoshi hacia lo mismo con Koga. — ¡Lobo!

— ¡No te quedes parado y vete de aquí bestia! ¡Yo me encargo de este niño! — Koga comenzó a pelear con Hakudoshi.

— Haz lo que te dice Inuyasha, no querrás que Kikyo salga herida ante Naraku si llegas tarde. — sonreía el albino mientras usaba su lanza para protegerse y dar estocadas al joven de la tribu de lobos.

— ¡Inuyasha date prisa! — escucho la voz de la exterminadora quien estaba con Miroku luchando con Kagura. — ¡Rescata a Kagome! ¡Sálvala de Naraku! ¡Nosotros estaremos bien!

— Muchachos… — miro como ellos estaban haciendo lo posible para ganar. — ¡No se atrevan a morir o me las pagaran! — comenzó a saltar para irse a donde estaba el rastro de Naraku. — ¡Naraku…!

— Espero que Inuyasha lo logre… — decía Sango protegiéndose con su arma.

— Tranquila, confiemos plenamente en Inuyasha. — sonrió el Monje y continuaron peleando.

_Si esa bestia no hace las cosas bien, yo mismo le romperé la cara… _— _pensó Koga luchando fuertemente con Hakudoshi._

**#_.-**-._#**

_¡Naraku…! _

Kagome al recibir esa resonancia desde lejos proveniente de la voz de Inuyasha hizo que volteara algo preocupada, estaba poco a poco acercándose.

— ¿Qué pasa Kagome? — Naraku estaba frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, ellos habían llegado a la cima de una montaña alta y que raramente estaba plana de la cima dando lugar a un gran espacio para una batalla. — ¿Y bien…? — noto que ella aun seguía viendo hacia atrás.

— Es Inuyasha, se está acercando…mientras estamos perdiendo el tiempo preguntándome menos tiempo tenemos. — respondió mirando al frente y aferrando su Guadaña a ella. — ¿Aquí será el campo de batalla?

— Si…solo es cuestión de esperar a tus presas. — dio una sonrisa para mirar a cualquier parte y guardar silencio. — Veremos quién de los dos vendrá primero.

— Soy la primera en llegar Naraku… — escucharon una voz y vieron a Kikyo quien estaba algo cansada por su travesía, tenía el cabello suelto y algo alborotado por tanto esfuerzo, se notaba en su mirada el cansancio.

— Kikyo… — susurro la muchacha azabache. — Por fin llegas…

— ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? — lo busco con la mirada, pero no estaba.

— El aun no llega, pero pronto lo hará. — Kagome empuño la Guadaña. — Debemos esperar a que el venga para iniciar.

— Esta vez los matare a ambos… — Kikyo preparo su arco y tenso el hilo con una flecha lista. — Esta vez no fallare, mis flechas harán el trabajo más duro.

— ¡Kikyo…! — Inuyasha al sentir su presencia llego instantáneamente. — Kikyo ¿Qué haces aquí? — miro a los enemigos. — Naraku… — murmuro para ver a la chica quien estaba con su arma lista. — Kagome…

— No me mires así Inuyasha o terminare cabreada por eso.

— Kikyo, no creo que puedas hacerme nada…ya que poseo algo que estuvo en tus manos alguna vez. — mostro el hanyou maligno una sonrisa. — Y solo faltas dos fragmentos…

— No me digas que… — ella entendió rápidamente con solo decir fragmentos. — Miserable, fuiste capaz de…

— Así es Kikyo, le arrebate a Kohaku aquel fragmento que lo une con la vida. — esas palabras hicieron que Kikyo e Inuyasha abrieran los ojos, Kagome también se sorprendió de eso.

_Naraku tú te atreviste a… _— _Kagome lo miro de reojo seriamente y sin decir ni una palabra. _— _Kohaku, perdón por no poder protegerte como debía hacerlo. Aun sirviendo a Naraku no estaba de acuerdo que le arrebatare el fragmento a Kohaku. Lo siento Sango…ojala que puedas personarme algún día. _— _cerro los ojos en modo de lamento._

— ¿Qué pasa Kagome? — preguntaba el enemigo. — ¿Acaso sientes lastima por Kohaku?

— No… — se atrevió a mentir por primera vez. — Si es el único medio que tienes para completar la Perla de Shikon entonces está bien para mí. Solo que imagino la cara de Sango al saber que Kohaku está muerto.

— ¿Qué…? — se escucho el grito de una mujer y vieron hacia atrás para ver a Sango envuelta con raspones y algunos moretones en su cuerpo, estaba apoyada en su boomerang y junto estaban los demás incluyendo Koga quien estaba apoyado en Miroku.

— S-Sango… — Kagome ya no sabía qué hacer ¿Qué explicación iba a dar?

— ¿Qué acabas de decir Kagome? — ella reclamo rompiendo en llanto.

— Kohaku esta…

— ¡Eso ya lo sé…! — le grito por primera vez y estando muy enfadada y decepcionada. — ¿Y no hiciste nada para ayudarlo? ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste?

— Sango escucha yo no estaba enterada de eso… — la joven de ojos marrones sin vida cruzo los razón para temblar un poco, esto ya estaba colmando su paciencia y mas porque no podía soportar la mirada cristalina de su amiga en su persona. — Yo no tengo la culpa de nada…

— ¡Si la tienes! ¡No pensaste en Kohaku! — la exterminadora no soporto el peso de su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas. — ¡Te odio Kagome…!

La chica abrió los ojos en par al igual que los demás que miraban estupefactos a la castaña quien guardo silencio al haber dicho eso. — _¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué dije eso? Yo nunca odiaría a mi amiga Kagome ¡o sí?_

Naraku miro de reojo a su subordinada quien escondió su rostro con el cabello y no movió ni un solo dedo al estar shockeada por lo que escucho de los labios de su amiga castaña.

— Naraku… — hablo duramente y en voz algo alta para que los demás guardaran silencio. — Es momento de matarlos a todos… — mostro su rostro que estaba rodeado por aquellas marcas de flamas en su rostro, sus ojos de gato mostraban mucha tensión y una diminuta sonrisa se presencio. Aferro sus manos al arma esperando el momento. — _Ya es hora de terminar con todo esto…_

— Tus deseos son órdenes. — atrás de Naraku apareció un gran ejercito de demonios que esperaban el momento indicado para atacar. Cuando Naraku extendió su mano al frente, los demonios junto con Kagome se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás.

_Lo que siento es el peso del pecado.__Lo que se nos presenta es una futura conclusión.__  
__Odio era la palabra que resonaba en la mente de la joven del futuro, al escuchar tales palabras de quien fue su mejor amiga de viaje y que la comprendía en cuanto a los problemas con Inuyasha. Kagome pensaba si las cosas que hacia estaban muy mal y si había algún remedio para llegar a algo bueno, aunque no fue así._

_No te pongas sentimental es este momento. _— _Su otro yo estaba algo fastidiada. _— _¿A quién le importa lo que diga esa mujer exterminadora? Tu deber es obtener tu venganza para acabar con todo esto y morirnos rápido. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?_

_Tienes razón… — respondió Kagome "comprendiéndolo" todo. _— _¿Me harías el honor?_

_Sera un placer… _— _se escucho una pequeña risa para que todo en la mente de la joven se volviera oscuro._

— _Naraku…es momento de matarlos a todos. — mostro una sonrisa junto con aquellas marcas que adornaban el contorno de su rostro. _

— _Tus deseos son órdenes. — Aquel ejército de demonios apareció en sus espaldas esperando la señal. Cuando Naraku extendió el brazo todos se dirigieron a los chicos para iniciar._

_¡Esta vez no dejare que se vuelvan a burlar de mí! _— _Kagome se dirigió hacia donde estaba Inuyasha y Kikyo, para que las extensiones junto con los demonios se encargaran del resto del equipo._

**#_.-**-._#**

Inuyasha se defendió con su espada y protegiendo a Kikyo quien estaba tras de él con la flecha lista para lanzarse, Kikyo lanzo la flecha que fue cogida por Kagome con solo dos dedos de sus manos. — La detuvo con dos dedos…

— Kikyo creo que aun no estás bien desde nuestro último encuentro. — sonrió la chica para partir en dos la flecha con sus dedos, una acción muy fácil y sencilla. — ¡Estas vez…! — se dirigió nuevamente hacia ellos para chocar su Guadaña de doble cuchilla contra Inuyasha. — ¡Verán lo que soy capaz de hacer…! — usando como trampa, jalo la mano de Inuyasha hacia adelante para dirigirlo hacia ella y darle una patada en el rostro para que él se alejara. Ella no perdió tiempo y blando la cuchilla haciendo que un corte no muy profundo formara parte del hombro de Inuyasha quien retrocedió lo suficiente.

— M-Maldición… — llevo su mano al brazo, no le dio tiempo de examinarlo porque ella ataco nuevamente. — ¡Kagome…!

— ¡Inuyasha! — Kikyo iba a lanzar otra flecha, pero Kagome inesperadamente apareció atrás de ella para darle un severo golpe en la nuca haciéndola caer de rodillas y con ello jalarla del cabello que ella poseía. — ¡Suelta…! — Kikyo comenzó a resistirse, pero era en vano.

— ¡Kagome…! — la voz del hanyou la interrumpió. — No te atrevas a lastimas a Kikyo…

— Oblígame… — lo miro de mala gana para llevar aquella cuchilla al cuello de la miko quien cerró los ojos al sentirse un poco débil, por no recuperarse del todo. — Tú no eres nada mío como para no darme ordenes… — acerco sus labios a la oreja de la miko. — ¿Ves Kikyo? Inuyasha está como diríamos suplicando por tu vida. ¿Ves como las cosas son al revés? ¡Para que sientas casi lo mismo que yo sentí cuando me robaste aquel valioso fragmento de Shikon! — grito enfurecida para jalar un poco más fuerte del cabello de la pelinegra.

— ¿Q-Qué tratas de decir?

— Simple, tú en ese tiempo no te interesaba lo que pasara con mi vida. Pero esta vez te diré esto Kikyo… — dio una risita un poco larga y suave. — A mí tampoco me interesa, esta vez yo…te matare como debí haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo ¡Cuando yo misma deseaba tu propia muerte!

Inuyasha se mantuvo estático por todo lo que salía de a boca de Kagome. — _Kagome ¿Qué te está pasando? Ya casi no te reconozco…_

— No tienes idea de cuánto te he odiado en aquel momento que decidiste poner un maldito pie en este mundo, mi odio hacia a ti sigue creciendo cada vez que veo tu miserable rostro. Tengo una pregunta antes de continuar. — dio un suspiro. — ¿Por qué no me mataste en ese entonces? En mi estado habría sido más fácil.

— Por Inuyasha, no podía fiarme de que él me odiara si supiera que yo sería la causante de tu muerte, por eso decidí dejarte con vida hasta el momento. Despues de que nos quedamos atrapadas en esa cueva, me di cuenta que si eres digna de ser mi reencarnación. Es verdad lo que dices, no me interesa para nada tu vida y si estas viva o muerta. Lo único que deseo es llevarme a Inuyasha conmigo para que estemos juntos.

Kagome rechino los dientes. — ¡Mentira! — la azoto en el piso para mirarla con coraje. — ¡Maldita! ¿Esa es la razón? ¡Que estupidez mas grande…! — como Kikyo estaba recostada boca arriba, se le haría más fácil atravesarle el pecho. — ¡Ya me canse de ti! — iba a clavar su Guadaña en la miko, pero Inuyasha e lanzo contra ella para que ambos cayeran al suelo, estando el encima de ella con las manos contra las suyas para que no intentara nada.

— ¡Maldita seas Inuyasha! — trataba de soltarse, pero era inútil. — ¡Suéltame maldito!

— ¡Por una mierda cállate de una vez…! — le grito para que ella se callara al instante por tal grito del muchacho de ojos dorados. — Kagome ya no digas nada…

— Ni pienses que caeré en tus trucos Inuyasha…no tienes idea del sufrimientos que estoy pasando. Esta carga es muy dolorosa y excitante a la vez, ya no importa lo que hagas, supliques o implores. Soy una vengadora… — dio una sonrisa, Inuyasha no resistió mas y…

Se escucho un fuerte golpe mientras un poco de sangre era salpicada en el suelo rocoso. ¿Acaso Inuyasha se atrevió a…?

**#_.-**-._#**

Hakudoshi de nuevo estaba contra le revancha con Koga quien estaba concentrado en la batalla y no dejar que sus impulsos echaran a perder todo.

— Koga ríndete no podrás vencerme — Hakudoshi atacaba con su lanza, donde el objetivo eran los fragmentos de Koga y así completar la perla de Shikon y ser el fin de Inuyasha y los demás.

— ¡No me dirás que debo hacer idiota! — gritaba Koga tratando de acabar a golpes al niño albino. Pero en un descuido Hakudoshi rasgo el hombro del joven Lobo.

— ¿Qué pasa Koga? ¿Ya te cansaste?

— Eres un maldito niño…

— Bueno, entonces no me dejas opción más que matarte de una vez para quitarte los fragmentos que tienes.

— Te matare y con ello podre salvar a… — Koga escucho una fuerte resonancia a causa de un golpe, miro hacia el origen del golpe y abrió mas los ojos al ver la escena haciendo que sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar de coraje.

**#_.-**-._#**

— ¡Sango! — Miroku ayudo a Sango quien aun estaba aturdida por la noticia que recibió. — ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar excelencia. — seco las lagrimas que estaban en sus mejillas para continuar, aun estaba frustrada por la noticia de su hermano. — Kohaku…

— Supéralo exterminadora… — decía Kagura. — Kohaku estaba destinado a morir desde el momento en que el fue revivido por aquel valioso fragmentos

— ¡Cállate! — grito ella demasiado molesta. — ¡Vengare la muerte de mi hermano Kohaku! — lanzo el boomerang para que atacara a Kagura quien lo contrarresto con el viento para lanzar la Danza de las Cuchillas, pero Miroku apareció y protegió a Sango haciendo girar su báculo de monje.

— Excelencia…

— Sango, será mejor que te tranquilices o no podremos ganar la batalla, será mejor que olvides esto aunque sea por un tiempo.

— Pero…

— Kagome-sama no tiene la culpa de esto y tú lo sabes perfectamente.

— ¡Ella lo dejo morir! ¡Kagome no le intereso Kohaku…!

— ¡Sango! — exclamo Miroku y ella se cayó inmediatamente. — Todo estará bien…

Todos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar un fuerte golpe que silencio a Kagura y los demás, Sango y Miroku miraron a Inuyasha quien cometió tal acto que los sorprendió.

Kagome tenía su cara corrida hacia un lado con un hilito de sangre mirando de reojo al joven de cabello blanco quien la miraba fijamente con el puño en alto, hasta el estaba sorprendido ya que se atrevió a golpearla. Ella lo miro a los ojos y le escupió algo de sangre en su cara, cayendo por la mejilla de este.

— ¿Crees que lo que hiciste estuvo bien…? — preguntaba ella con una voz algo ronca y que daba un poco de escalofríos. — Lo único que tengo extendido es que quieres matarme ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué tonterías dices?

— Acéptalo Inuyasha, mi meta es matarlos a ustedes dos y ahora que lo pienso lo hare con Kikyo primero, ese maldito cadáver no seguirá existiendo porque yo me encargare de eso. — llevo la mano a la mejilla del chico hanyou. — ¿Te gusta la idea?

— Kagome…

— Inuyasha, yo poco a poco me estoy pudriendo con esta carga, terminare rápido con mi trabajo y así podre irme al maldito infierno de una buena vez. — cerro los ojos por un momento. — Quítate de encima.

— No lo hare, no permitiré que sigas lastimando a los demás por un capricho tuyo.

— Te lo diré de nuevo. Quítate de encima… — lo miro con aquellos ojos de gato que se mostraban algo terroríficos. — ¡Quítate ya! — lo golpeo en el estomago para alejarse de el.

— Kagome… — hablo Naraku estando como espectador. — Termina con ellos de una buena vez.

— No puedo si me estás diciendo lo que tengo que hacer. — lo confronto un poco. — Tranquilo no tardare mucho gracias a… — abrió los ojos al sentir algo raro a su cuerpo. — ¿Q-Que me está pasando? — algo comenzó a salir de su interior y era la esfera con la pluma. — ¿Por qué…? — tomo la esfera para mirarla. — _reo que la usare en el momento indicado. _— la guardo entre sus ropas para comenzar el juego, pero cuando iba a empuñar su espada, alguien la ataco con una velocidad impresionante dejándola en el suelo.

— ¡Sesshomaru! — grito Inuyasha molesto por lo que su hermano mayor hizo. — Maldito ¿Por qué decidiste aparecer?

— No estoy obligado a contestar Inuyasha, el único motivo por el que estoy aquí es por Naraku, acabare con ese maldito y si es necesario también matare a tu mujer. — lo miro con aquella frialdad con l que era caracterizado el joven demonio. — Hazme un favor y no interfieras.

— S-Sesshomaru…me sorprende verte aquí. — la azabache se levanto con algo de dificultad. —_Me fracturo la costilla…_

— Mujer, será mejor que no te metas ya que este asunto es entre Naraku y yo.

— Sesshomaru se bienvenido a la fiesta. — sonrio el principal antagonista. — No creí que vendrías.

— Como pude dar con tu presencia, fue más fácil llegar rápidamente, así que prepárate Naraku. — preparo su espada Tokijin. — Te matare más rápido que nadie.

Kagome tomo su Guadaña y se coloco enfrente de Naraku. — Si quieres matarlo, entonces tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver. — extendió los brazos como creando una barrera para que nadie se acercara a Naraku. — Tendremos nuestra revancha…

— Como tú quieras. — el de ojos dorados miro a su hermano menor — Inuyasha no me culpes si mato a esta mujer.

Inuyasha únicamente formo sus manos puños hasta que estas le sangraron a causa de sus garras que se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos.

_Lo que resuena es el sonido de un reloj que lleva a la desesperación._

* * *

_Próximo: Las cosas empeoraran cuando Kikyo es herida de gravedad haciendo incapaz de usar sus poderes sagrados que eran esenciales para la batalla. Lo que todos no contaban es que Koga es arrebatado de sus fragmentos restantes por Kagome con el fin de completar la perla. Todo se cree perdido pero ¿Por qué hay un espacio en la perla de Shikon? ¡Esperen un momento…falta un fragmento aun! ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿Tú creerías esto?_

_Próximo Capitulo # 7: "Confusión"_


	7. Confusión

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_Kagome se harta de que Inuyasha se vaya con Kikyo y no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos, poco a poco nota que su corazón se está volviendo más sombrío y decide aliarse con Naraku para tomar venganza de aquellos que la han lastimado. Inuyasha y Kikyo. A causa de ese odio, comenzara a experimentar el trastorno donde posee una personalidad diferente a la que tenía._

* * *

_-___**Amor que se convierte en Odio**___-_

_por xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 7: Confusión.**_

**K**agome preparo su arma al igual que Sesshomaru con Tokijin lista para ser blandida en cualquier momento. Inuyasha miraba nervioso y preparo a Colmillo de Acero ¿acaso seria una pelea donde los tres peleen entre ellos mismos?

La chica miro las intensiones de Inuyasha y se fastidio, únicamente se enfoco en Sesshomaru ignorando olímpicamente al hanyou.

— ¿Crees poder con ellos? — pregunto el antagonista seriamente.

— Si, únicamente quiero a Sesshomaru. Inuyasha no me interesa por el momento. — dijo mirando al hermano mayor.

— No me decepciones…

— ¡No lo hare nunca…! — con su velocidad llego en un par enfrente de Sesshomaru y ambos chocaron sus armas haciendo que estas salieran chispas por cada contacto violento. Aquellas marcas en su rostro se intensificaron mas consiguiendo más poder, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios y Sesshomaru lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño.

_Su olor está cambiando rápidamente…_

Dio una carcajada y deshizo el contacto de las hijas filosas para rápidamente desgarrar el hombro de Sesshomaru dejándole una herida, este retrocedió y sin mostrar signos de dolor miro su herida reciente.

— Esta vez te daré en tu cabeza… — la voz de Kagome poco a poco empeoraba, llevando una mano ocultando medio rostro. — ¡Ya deseo verte muerto Sesshomaru…! — cuando se dirigió a él blandiendo la Guadaña, otra espada se interpuso haciendo que levantara la mirada y se encontrara con el rostro de Inuyasha muy cerca del suyo.

— Ya basta Kagome. No es necesario hace todo esto… — decía el hanyou forcejeando con el arma de la joven azabache. — Este camino no te llevara a nada…

— ¿Tu que sabes de caminos? Lárgate a ver a Kikyo, tú no me interesas por estos instantes.

— Estas muy equivocada si piensas que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente… — la miro con algo de enojo y cuando iba a sujetarla de la mano, recibió una fuerte patada en su estomago haciéndole escupir sangre, para caer al suelo y retorcerse un poco de dolor. Ese golpe sí que fue severo. ¿Desde cuándo Kagome se volvió muy fuerte?

Sesshomaru llego nuevamente y aprovechando la situación de esos dos, se acerco y tomo bruscamente a la joven de la garganta y alzarla en el aire. — ¿Eso es todo lo que ofreces? — dio un apretón algo fuerte haciendo que ella abriera los labios un poco tratante de conseguir aire. — Y yo creí que tendríamos un buen combate, creo que me equivoque acerca de ti.

Noto una pequeña sonrisa de los labios de Kagome dejándolo un poco confundido, sintió un objeto punzante atravesarlo del pecho y noto que la cuchilla de la Guadaña consiguió alargarse para atravesarlo totalmente, se la quito inmediatamente dejando a la chica libre de aquella prisión.

Ella dio un giro para aterrizar con bien al suelo mirando la herida del joven demonio que salía a borbotones manchando sus ropas blancas, ella sonrio para comenzar a reír. — ¿Qué decías Sesshomaru? ¿Qué no valía la pena pelear conmigo? ¿Eso me estabas tratando de hacerme entender? Me haces reír…

— ¿Quién eres tú y donde está la mujer que acompañaba a mi hermano? — pregunto frunciendo el ceño. — Tu olor cambio rápidamente, así que dime quien eres tú.

— ¿D-De que e-estás hablando Sesshomaru? — Inuyasha con la ayuda de Kikyo se levanto para recargarse en ella. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que astuto eres Sesshomaru. Al parecer cada vez que poseo este cuerpo, mi olor cambia constantemente. Permítanme presentarme, soy aquella Kagome sádica que siempre está en busca de sangre y dolor, para decirlo mejor gracias a esta marca que tiene este cuerpo en el cuello, aquella chiquilla que era su amiga pudo crear inconscientemente una personalidad opuesta a la que era. En otras palabras, yo soy la personalidad sádica de aquella que llaman como Kagome.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome? — pregunto Koga acercándose un poco.

— Ella y yo hicimos un trato, que yo acabaría con todos ustedes ya que mis sentimientos no tienen que ver con el amor, la amistad y todas esas tonterías. Por eso fui creada, aquellos sentimientos solamente estorbaban en nuestra misión.

De nuevo se reanudo una batalla entre Kagome y Sesshomaru, pero una flecha sagrada fue dispara tomándola desprevenida, clavándose en el brazo de Higurashi quien miraba en shock como la flecha la atravesaba.

Miro a Kikyo quien tenía el brazo alzado a causa de haber soltado la flecha y el arco un poco debajo de su posición normal, la azabache se quito la flecha sangrándose completamente sus ropas, para mirar a Kikyo con enojo mientras rompía con su mano la flecha en dos partes.

— ¡Kikyo! — con su velocidad apareció atrás de ella con suma furia. — ¿Cómo te atreves a…? — uso su mano y atravesó a la miko haciendo que su mano traspasara el cuerpo de barro y huesos que poseía aquella alma errante.

— ¿Q-Que estas…? — Kikyo sintió que algo comenzaba a introducirse en el momento en que la cuchilla la atravesó, sintió algo redondo comenzar a unirse con su cuerpo.

Kikyo cayó al suelo con aquella herida comenzando a desangrarse llevando su mano a la herida como tratando de detener la hemorragia. Kagome miro su mano que estaba manchada con sangre y miro a Naraku con algo de triunfo, y este también hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Kikyo! — Inuyasha fue con aquella mujer para tenerlas en sus brazos, mirando lo mal que estaba, ella estaba respirando con mucha dificultad a causa del impacto.

— El siguiente es… — miro a aquel a quien "amaba" con todas sus fuerzas. — Inuyasha, es el momento de tu final.

— ¡Kagome! — el joven lobo se interpuso entre los que estaban batallando. — ¡Ya basta! ¡Esto me está cansando!

— No te entrometas Koga-kun… — miro al lobo tratando de calmarse, ya estaba harta de interrupciones. — Únicamente quiero terminar con esto… — llevo su arma al hombro. — Si te entrometes, te mato… — lo miro con aquellos ojos sedientos de sangre.

— K-Kagome…

— Mujer, será mejor que no te distraigas… — Sesshomaru ya estaba delante de ella con sus garras de veneno listas para usar.

Ella no pudo reaccionar y cuando aquellas garras estaban a punto de rozarla, Koga se interpuso para alejar a Sesshomaru y mantenerlo lejos.

— Koga-kun… — susurro la chica. — ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

— Kagome, no importa si aun estas con ellos. Juro que te liberare de las manos de Naraku…

_Este sujeto no quiere entender nada de lo que está pasando, aun a pesar de todo lo que he hecho esta tan decidido en salvarme al igual que Inuyasha. La verdad me siento bien al saber que le importo a alguien. Me siento aliviada al saberlo, pero… _— _su cuchilla poco a poco estaba alargándose hacia donde estaban las piernas del joven lobo. _— ¡Son tonterías!

El joven lobo sintió algo punzante cortar sus piernas, y al ver era la cuchilla de la joven azabache, haciendo que los fragmentos de Shikon salieran volando hacia donde estaba la joven quien los tomo con su mano para mirar aquellos trozos manchados de sangre. Miro como Koga cayó al suelo para mirar el estado de sus heridas.

— Al parecer nadie ha entendido lo que yo quiero. Siendo sincera, al principio no sabía si realmente estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero debido a todas las situaciones y los encuentros que tuve con ustedes, me hicieron entender algo…

— Kagome… — hablo Sango. — No pensaras darle esos fragmentos de Shikon a Naraku ¿o sí?

— Estos fragmentos son los únicos que hacían falta para el cometido de completar la perla de Shikon, así que obviamente se los daré para así tener el poder absoluto. Es por eso que estoy con Naraku, jure serle sumamente fiel y que entregaría mi vida cuando terminara mi asunto.

Naraku escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la joven, pero por alguna razón se mostro con algo de duda aunque fuera un poco.

— Con estos fragmentos, se acabaran todos los sufrimientos… — cerro los ojos mostrando una mirada de alivio para mirar a Naraku quien ya tenía la perla de Shikon en sus manos.

Camino ante todo el silencio para así ir con Naraku y entregarle los fragmentos de Shikon, para darle su espacio en el momento en que se los dejo en sus manos, para alejarse y hacer una barrera contra su cuerpo para que nadie interrumpiera el momento.

— Kagome, quiero decirte que has hecho un buen trabajo en el tempo que llevas como fiel subordinada, y déjame decirte algo. He pensado en no matarte cuando acabes con aquellos que te han lastimado.

Esas palabras hicieron que Kagome abriera los ojos y se aferrara a su arma. — Naraku…

La perla de Shikon comenzó a brillar cuando un fragmento hizo contacto con ella, ahora solo faltaba un trozo intensificando el brillo, los demás estaba ya resignados, en el momento en que el "ultimo" fragmento se uniera con aquella valiosa joya, todo acabaría.

La perla dejo de brillar ante la mirada de confusión del antagonista, quien no se había percatado aun de algo que estaba en la Perla de los Cuatro Espíritus. Los demás guardaron silencio al igual que las extensiones que no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando, Kagome cerró los ojos como lamentando algo.

_Creo que las cosas seguirán su curso…_

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no siento aun la energía de la perla? — Naraku no entendía lo que estaba pasando, examino la perla y allí estaba la respuesta. — ¿Qué es esto…?

En la perla había un hueco que donde allí faltaba exactamente un fragmento de Shikon. — Falta un fragmento. — esas palabras hicieron que los demás dieran una exclamación.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir Naraku? — pregunto Miroku. — No estés bromeando, sabemos que tienes exactamente toda la perla completada.

— La perla no obtendrá sus máximos poderes si no está completa. ¿Crees que bromearía en una situación así monje?

— ¿Entonces qué paso con el fragmento de falta? — agrego Kagura ya preocupada y confusa.

— Kagome ¿Qué paso con el fragmento que falta? — pregunto molesto el demonio, pero esta no respondió. — ¿Kagome?

Ella únicamente se mantuvo en silencio para dar un suspiro, es el momento de actuar ahora o esto no terminara tan pronto como lo esperado.

Naraku no entendía ese comportamiento de la joven que es su subordinada, únicamente ella se mantuvo sin decir ni media palabras ¿acaso ella estaba pensando en…?

— Naraku ¿dijiste que falta un fragmento? — ella miro de reojo al demonio maligno.

— ¿Tu sabes algo?

— Ah, lo siento creo que olvide darte esto… — ella saco de sus ropas un fragmento. ¡Ese era el último fragmento! — Lo siento, olvide darte este valioso trozo de la perla. — miro fijamente el fragmento. — Mis más sinceras disculpas…

— Olvídalo. Dame el fragmento ahora…

— Kagome no te atrevas a hacerlo… — imploraba la castaña preocupada por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

— No te entrometas Sango…

— Kagome no le hables así a Sango. ¿No ves que está preocupada por ti?

— Únicamente pido que no interfieran. — hablo duramente.

— Kagome dame el fragmento. — ordeno Naraku ya impaciente. — Ahora cuando lo tenga en mis manos, la perla estará completada y así obtendré el poder para ser un demonio completo. — dio una risa sin saber que iba a pasar eso. — ¡Y se los demostrare!

— Te crees muy listo ¿eh? — pregunto ella y todo paso.

Todos miraron en un parpadeo que Kagome llego hacia Naraku y blandió su arma para que este la detuviera con su mano, para despues como acto golpearla en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera. Los presentes miraron sorprendidos por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso ella ataco a Naraku?

— ¡Kagome…! — Sango iba a ir con ella para ayudarla.

La azabache dio un giro para aterrizar bien al suelo. — ¡No vengas Sango! — noto que la chica castaña se detuvo. — Esta es mi pelea…

— ¿Qué significa esto Kagome? — Naraku miro que su brazo estaba sangrando un poco.

— Yo nunca tuve las intenciones de unirme a ti… — ella se mostro muy seria, aun a pesar de controlar sus impulsos de matarlo a toda costa.

— ¿Qué? — dijeron todos confusos.

— ¿Pero ella no nos traiciono a todos? — pregunto Koga estando un poco recuperado, pero aun adolorido.

— ¿Entonces por qué nos atacaste? — preguntaba Inuyasha estando confuso también.

— ¿Piensas matarme? — la reto Naraku. — Como te atreves… no importa, con la perla de Shikon ya completa seré invencible y así podre matarte con facilidad. — Naraku ya tenía el último fragmento en sus manos para colocarlo en el lugar restante dando por completada la perla.

Hubo un brillo que poco a poco se fue intensificando, pero de repente dicho esplendor desapareció para que la perla se rompieran en mil trozos que se convirtieron en simples cenizas.

— ¿Q-Que está pasando? ¿Qué le paso a la Perla de Shikon?

— ¿Pasa algo Naraku? — hablo nuevamente ella dando una risa. — ¿Acaso la valiosa perla se rompió?

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste maldita?

— Esta vez las cosas están de mi lado… — ella nuevamente rebusco algo entre sus ropas y cuando saco dicho objeto, era…

— ¡La perla…! — dijeron algunos presentes, al igual que las extensiones. Kagome tenía un rosario donde allí se encontraba la perla que mostraba aquel resplandor.

— Naraku. ¡Has perdido…! — ella volvió a atacarlo, mientras que este con dificultad la esquivara.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes la perla? ¿No entiendo?

— Te lo diré… — ella se detuvo. — Tuve el mal presentimiento de que usaría el fragmento de Kohaku y por eso no quise arriesgarme.

_Kagome caminaba por los pasillos del escondite de Naraku, yendo al lugar donde estaba la perla de Shikon escondida. Que estaba siendo custodiada por Kohaku quien había salido de su misión de esconder a Akago, esta vez Kohaku estaba sentado con su arma en las manos. Se veía muy deprimido._

— _¿Kohaku estas bien?_

— _¿Señorita Kagome? ¿Qué hace aquí?_

— _Me toca la guardia de la perla. Tengo que aprovechar el momento. — miro hacia afuera y no había nadie. — ¿Estás seguro que estarás bien?_

— _Kagome-san. Quiero pedirle un favor._

— _¿Qué pasa? _

— _Quiero que utilice mi fragmento para acabar con Naraku. Se lo pido…_

— _¿Qué? No puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué pasaría con Sango?_

— _Tal vez mi hermana entenderá. Pero quiero ayudarla a derrotar a Naraku._

— _Kohaku… — lo miro fijamente y asintió con la cabeza._

— Creo que fue mala idea que me confiaras tanto la perla. _— _se mostro burlona en ese momento. — Con los poderes sagrados que tenia de reserva para una ocasión así, pude crear aunque fuera una réplica de la perla con una simple piedra que encontré por allí. Usando mis poderes pude hacer una falsa perla que fuera como la anterior. Esencia y estructura similares.

— Entonces quieres decir que…

— Así es. El fragmento de Kohaku que le quitaste también era falso, tuve que reemplazarlo inmediatamente cuando tuve la réplica, Kohaku estaba consciente de que le quitarías el fragmento, pero tengo un plan para traerlo a la vida sin la necesidad de los poderes de la perla.

— Kagome… — susurro Sango.

— No te preocupes Sango, prometo que te regresare a Kohaku.

— Pero no entiendo ¿Y ese fragmento que tenía allí? ¿También era una réplica? — pregunto el demonio maligno ya perdiendo la paciencia.

— Si. Esta perla que ves aquí, es la original. Mientras que tú siempre estabas sosteniendo era una simple roca camuflada de poderes sagrados.

— ¡Maldita…! — la ataco con sus tentáculos que comenzaron a alargarse mas y mas dándole a la chica menos posibilidades de salir con vida.

Por un descuido un tentáculo la golpeo haciendo que soltara la perla cayendo en las manos de Naraku, quien con triunfo miro a todos. — Este es el momento para pedir mi deseo.

Hubo una gran ráfaga de aire haciendo que todos se cubrieran por el polvo que este producía. — Mi deseo es…

— ¡Naraku…! — de un movimiento Kagome llego hacia él y una luz rosada los envolvió a ambos. Hubo una explosión haciendo que todos se cubrieran para no salir dañados. Cuando el humo se fue, todos vieron que Naraku fue atravesado del pecho justamente en el corazón con una especia de flecha de luz enorme, que a su vez estaba atravesando dolorosamente el costado derecho de la chica, justamente donde esa mujer ciempiés la mordió para obtener la perla.

— ¡Este será tu fin…! — ella con su Guadaña partió en dos la flecha junto con el cuerpo de Naraku, que justamente fue decapitado haciendo que la cabeza saliera volando lejos y el cuerpo cayera muerto al suelo.

Kagome cayó al suelo para mantenerse allí respirando con pesadez al haber recibido aquel fatal golpe de aquella flecha ya que había que hacer un sacrificio, miro la perla en dos que estaba junto a ella a un metro de distancia. Gotas de sal que había guardado desde hace mucho tiempo por fin estaban saliendo a flote.

_¿Porque estoy llorando? _— _la Kagome que estaba presente en este momento era la parte Sádica que pos alguna razón comenzaba a llorar. _— _Me siento bien por alguna razón… _— _siguió dejando salir lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas._

Sango y los demás exceptuando a Sesshomaru caminaron a su lado con una sonrisa, ya todo había terminado.

— Kagome ya estas de vuelta. — decía la exterminadora.

— ¿Por qué? — la chica tenía sus ojos cerrados. — Despues de todo lo que ocasiones. ¿Cómo pueden perdonarme?

— Al parecer tu quien eres la otra personalidad de nuestra amiga, tienes sentimientos profundos escondidos en tu interior. Eres bienvenida al grupo… — hablo el zorrito.

Kagome rompió en llanto al escuchar esperanzadoras palabras, estaba muy feliz. — G-Gracias…chicos. — abrió de inmediato sus ojos en par al percibir algo, era…

Un tentáculo atravesó a la chica quien protegió a sus amigos de tal ataque brutal. — ¡Kagome…! — gritaron todos al ver que ella dejo salir de su boca.

Ella fue elevada a lo alto aun estando incrustada a la extremidad, Naraku aun seguía con vida y en este momento ya había unido su cabeza con su cuerpo. Todos notaron que sus ojos comenzaron a perder brillo.

— ¡Kagome…! — Inuyasha iba a atacar pero Naraku lo detuvo con su voz.

— ¡No te atrevas o la matare!

_E-Es mi deber protegerlos… _— _ella reacciono y tomo el tentáculo con su mano con la fuerza que le quedaba._

— Ya n merecer vivir querida. Yo te mandare al infierno donde perteneces… — Naraku hablo con burla y sarcasmo.

— E-Es cierto… ya no merezco la vida. H-He hecho c-cosas horribles y sé que no puedo remediarlas.

— Quiero creer eso…

— Naraku Maldito… — el hanyou ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— I-Inuyasha déjalo. Esto iba a pasar de todos modos.

— Kagome…

— Hacías exactamente lo que te ordenaba…

— Ya lo sé, es por eso que me iré al infierno contigo, nosotros pagaremos por nuestros pecados.

— Me gustaría ver eso…

Kagome siguió haciéndola conversación a Naraku, para así aprovechar algo que estaba pensando hacer.

Nadie noto, pero la cuchilla de doble filo reacciono al sentir la mirada de Kagome, cuando ella la miro el arma se dirigió a Naraku atravesándolo nuevamente, pero esta vez la cuchilla estaba en forma de Meidou.

— El juego termino Naraku… — sonrio ella y una luz blanca suave envolvió al demonio maligno para que un portal Meidou comenzara a llevárselo hasta que finalmente desapareció junto con las extensiones: Kagura, Hakudoshi, Byakuya de los Sueños.

La chica con sus últimas fuerzas se mantuvo de pie algo moribunda por el ataque. — Todo ya ha terminado. Ahora solo debo esperar mi final. _Perla de Shikon, ojala que cumplas mi deseo en estos momentos..._

— Kagome…

— Amigos, gracias por todo… — ella dio una sonrisa y otro portal Meidou apareció tras de ella para que unas manos negras comenzaran a rodearla por todo el cuerpo para comenzar a llevársela.

— ¡No Kagome…! — el hanyou trato de tomar su mano, pero fue inútil ya que el portal se cerró instantáneamente. — No puede ser…

Y con lo acontecido hace unos segundos, no se escucho nada. Todos estaban en medio de un desgarrador silencio.

_Al haber cumplido tu misión. ¿Serás capaz de remediar todo lo mal que hiciste? Al parecer no ya que siempre cargaras con todo este remordimiento, siempre estará contigo hasta que dejes este mundo completamente._

* * *

_Próximo: Kagome ha muerto y los demás no saben qué hacer en esta situación. Únicamente lo que pueden hacer por el momento es estar en los últimos momentos de vida a Kikyo quien no pudo resistir más las graves heridas que recibió. Los chicos decididos a recuperar a Kagome, se infiltraran en el Inframundo para salvarla de la oscuridad, gracias a cierto artefacto que Kagome había ocultado en el cuerpo de Kikyo. ¿Cuál es el objeto que guardo en secreto dentro de aquel cuerpo de barro y huesos?_

_Próximo Capitulo # 8: "Infiltración + Epilogo"_


	8. Infiltración & Epilogo

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi…

* * *

_Kagome se harta de que Inuyasha se vaya con Kikyo y no tome en cuenta sus sentimientos, poco a poco nota que su corazón se está volviendo más sombrío y decide aliarse con Naraku para tomar venganza de aquellos que la han lastimado. Inuyasha y Kikyo. A causa de ese odio, comenzara a experimentar el trastorno donde posee una personalidad diferente a la que tenía._

* * *

_-___**Amor que se convierte en Odio**___-_

_por xHinamoriKunx_

_**Capitulo # 8 y Final: Infiltración + Epilogo.**_

_- :: Luz u Oscuridad :: -_

**T**odos aun no podían aceptar lo que había pasado hace un instante. ¿Kagome murió y fue al infierno? ¡No podía ser cierto…!

— Kagome… — susurro el hanyou quien estaba en el suelo por las heridas que tenia. — No… esta debe ser una broma…

— Inuyasha… — hablo Sango cansada. — ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?

— Inuyasha… — la voz del monje hizo que el hanyou lo mirara, el estaba cuidando de Kikyo. — La señorita Kikyo esta…

— ¡Kikyo…! — se había olvidado completamente de ella y corrió para verla, realmente estaba muy mal, al parecer no aguantaría más de la cuenta. — ¿Estás bien Kikyo?

— Inu…yasha. — ella abrió un poco los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba un poco y sus ojos mostraban cansancio. — ¿Qué paso…? ¿Donde esta Naraku y Kagome?

— Ellos… están muertos. — respondió decaídamente.

— Inuyasha, debes ir a salvar a K-Kagome del inframundo… — hablo la miko con sus últimas energías… — No queda mucho tiempo, debes apresurarte.

— Primero debemos llevarte con Kaede…

— No hay tiempo… las heridas son mas graves de lo que creí… así que no tengo mucho tiempo. — decía cansadamente mirando a su querido hanyou. — Ve y busca a Kagome…

— Kikyo…

— ¡Vete…! — grito ella y a causa de eso hizo que la herida le punzara fuertemente haciendo que perdiera más energía de la que le quedaba.

— No te voy a abandonar aquí…

— Inuyasha… yo la verdad es mi momento de irme… solamente te cause problemas en todo este asunto de Kagome…

— No te atrevas de decir eso…

— Inu…yasha lo siento… — el cuerpo herido de la mujer comenzaba a brillar dando a entender algo.

— ¡No Kikyo…!

— ¡Kikyo…!

Muchas almas comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo para levitar en todas partes y así desaparecer a un lugar en específico en busca de su verdadera dueña. El cuerpo de Kikyo se volvió cenizas para que algo comenzara a asomarse entre esas cenizas…

— Eso es… — hablo Sango apresuradamente sabiendo de que se trataba. — No puede ser…

Aquella esfera donde tenía esa extraña pluma levito sobre el lugar donde se consumió el cuerpo de la miko… este comenzó a resquebrajarse para que la pluma se dirigieran hacia donde estaba el hanyou quien la tomo en su mano.

— Esto es… — murmuro para que la pluma brillara y se alejara para así comenzar a formar un portal que al parecer podría llevarlos a…

— _Esa mujer que los traiciono a todos está del otro lado del portal… _— _era una voz femenina que hablaba desde adentro de aquella puerta del inframundo. _— _Si la quieren devuelta tendrán que encontrarla en lo más profundo del Inframundo y tomar una importante decisión… esta es la única oportunidad que esa mujer les concedió… no la desperdicien._

Todos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza para que uno por uno entraran al portal, cuando todos entraron se dieron cuenta que estaban levitando en la nada, veían paisajes parecidos al espacio exterior, no había nada hasta que un sonido los estaba llamando, similares a unas campanadas agudas. Vieron que varias luces se estaban formando creando una especie de camino, tal vez esa era alguna señal de donde estaría Kagome y no dudaron en ir allí.

Hasta llegar al mismísimo Inframundo…

Cuando llegaron miraron un lugar sumamente teñido de carmesí, había monstruos por todas partes pero que por alguna razón no los atacaban, no le dieron importancia y decidieron seguir buscando a la chica. Pero también tendrían la guardia alta para evitar un ataque sorpresa.

— ¿Kagome estará aquí? — preguntaba Shippo estando en el hombro de Inuyasha quien miraba seriamente el lugar.

— Esas cosas se la llevaron a través de un portal Meidou, no hay duda de que este aquí. — respondió el hanyou.

Caminaron y encontraron con una gran puerta con dos guardianes quienes los fusilaron con la mirada.

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes mortales? ¿Cómo se atreven a profanar este lugar que es exclusivo para los que llevaron una vida siniestra y llena de pecados? _

— No molesten, no estamos aquí por gusto… — reclamo el hanyou perdiendo la paciencia.

— Inuyasha guarda silencio. — lo calmo Miroku, para tomar la palabra ahora. — Venimos aquí a buscar a una amiga nuestra. Se llama Kagome… antigua subordinada del demonio Naraku.

— _¿Kagome? — pregunto la segunda estatua. — Ya recuerdo a esa mujer… estuvo aquí antes para conseguir el poder de los demonios más poderosos que aquí existían hasta que fueron eliminados totalmente por esa mujer._

— ¿Ella los elimino a todos?

— _Realmente es nuestra primera vez el ver a una mujer que tenía más energía maligna que otro individuo, sumamente fría, calculadora, tenebrosa, maléfica y rencorosa que otro ser en este mundo._

— Díganos donde está ahora… — pregunto la exterminadora. — Querernos tener de vuelta a nuestra amiga.

— _Si a la mujer quieren rescatar, deben entrar a este lugar y seguir el sendero hasta llegar al verdadero camino… allí deberán ser juzgados y si logran ser los vencedores, podrán llevarse a la mujer de nombre Kagome al mundo de los vivos._

Las puertas se abrieron dando a entender que les darían el acceso para buscar el camino correcto. Al entrar estas volvieron a cerrarse, para encontrarse con un camino iluminado por piedras de color violeta, conforme iban avanzando se encontraban con varias estatuas de individuos quienes eran…

— Ellos son… — dijo Inuyasha al ver de cerca. — Todos ellos son…

Resulta que las estatuas eran de todos aquellos enemigos que el equipo había enfrentando a lo largo del largo viaje que tuvieron todos juntos como grupo, como equipo y como amigos.

— Los Hermanos Relámpago… — hablo Shippo.

— Jakotsu… — dijo la exterminadora.

— Bankotsu… — Inuyasha miro la estatua del líder de los siete guerreros.

— Miren chicos… — la voz de Miroku hizo que todos se acercaran para ver que estaba allí Naraku.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con Kagome? ¿Ella no estará así como estatua? — pregunto el zorrito preocupado.

Buscaron pero no había señales de alguna estatua con su figura, así que tenían esperanzas de encontrar a la Kagome de carne y hueso, encontraron el camino y fueron rápidamente al final de este para ver que encontraban.

Había una gran estatua de un demonio muy terrorífico, tenia cuernos enormes y colmillos, había dos garras enormes que estaban rodeando algo abajo frente a él. Los demás caminaron en silencio para era que encontraban en ese lugar donde allí estaba…

— ¿K-Kagome…? — Inuyasha miro lo que estaba allí abajo.

Había un pequeño charco hondo de veneno y en medio de toda esa maldad flotaba la chica y no solo eso, habían dos como ella. ¿Qué significaba eso? Ambas estaban entrelazadas de su dedo menique. La segunda tenia aquellos rastros de sangre que antes adornaban su rostro, ambas aun a pesar de haber cambiado demasiado, mantenían una faceta de tranquilidad y paz al estar dormidas.

— _Ustedes vienen por la mujer, pueden llevársela. _— _los ojos de aquella estatua habían brillado de rojo dando a entender que él era el que estaba hablando._

— Bien… Miroku ayúdame con la otra. — el hanyou comenzaba a tomar a una en sus brazos y Miroku iba a hacer lo mismo con la otra.

— _Pero solo una de ellas…_

— ¿Cómo dijo? — Inuyasha se quedo estático al igual que los demás. Como no supo qué hacer dejo a Kagome en el agua nuevamente y por instinto junto su dedo menique con la otra joven azabache.

— _En este pequeño espacio residen los cuerpos de aquella mujer que ha causado mucho dolor al mundo Sengoku… ¿la verdad tienen la intensión de rescatarla aun a pesar de todo el dolor que les ha provocado?_

— Por supuesto… — hablo Sango siendo observada por todos. — No importa que haya hecho o las transformaciones a las cuales fue sometida. Ella sigue siendo Kagome, reencarnación de Kikyo, una sacerdotisa de primera y nuestra mejor amiga.

— _Mujer, la verdad no entenderé a humanos como tu… — hablo el demonio. — Tienen el permiso de llevarse a una… pero les preguntare algo ¿Querrán de nuevo a la buena o a la mala?_

— A la buena…

— _Pues escojan… cuando hayan tomado a la que realmente sientes que es su amiga se la llevaran y dejaran a la otra para que pague la condena. Les abriré el portal… _— _un portal casi parecido al que ellos abrieron para entrar a este mundo había sido abierto. _— _Solo tienen 30 segundos… _— _con esas palabras el lugar comenzó a temblar. _— _Si no se van dentro de este tiempo… se quedaran aquí para siempre._

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?! — grito Miroku preocupado por la situación.

— _Tienen 20 segundos…_

— ¡Tenemos que elegir! — exclamo Sango. — ¿Pero como si no sabemos cuál es la correcta? — todos miraron a ambas Kagome que seguían en el agua.

— Nuestro error será llevarnos a aquella que tiene la personalidad Sádica. — menciono Miroku.

— ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos! — Shippo ya estaba asustado.

— _10 segundos…_

— Kagome… — Inuyasha tampoco no sabía qué hacer. — _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Si no rescato a la correcta… _— _se quedo mirando a ambas jóvenes azabaches._

— _5 segundos…_

— ¡Maldita sea! — rápidamente tomo a una de ellas en sus brazos. — ¡Vámonos muchachos! — todos con ese grito comenzaron a dirigirse al portal mirando hacia atrás a la otra Kagome que era atrapada por la garra de aquella estatua para alzarla hacia arriba, ya no pudieron saber que paso porque habían entrado al portal llevándolos a su verdadero mundo.

Abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta que estaban justo en donde había sido la batalla, el sol comenzaba a alumbrar aquel lugar.

— Kagome… — Inuyasha noto que ella estaba entre sus brazos. — Kagome despierta…

— ¡Kagome! — los demás se acercaron y así tratar de despertarla, tenían que ver a quien había elegido.

— Kagome por favor… por lo que más quieras abre los ojos. — Inuyasha la zarandeaba un poco, escucho un quejido y vio sus ojos temblaban poco a poco. — Kagome…

— ¿D-Dónde e-estoy…? — la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, miro a Inuyasha con lentitud.

— N-No puede ser… — el hanyou al igual que sus amigos mostraron una mirada de preocupación al ver a la joven que tenían allí con ellos.

**C**orrió por el hermoso prado trayendo puesto un kimono de sacerdotisa, su corto cabello danzaba con el viento y el movimiento de su cuerpo, traía consigo aquella Guadaña que la ha acompañado desde que obtuvo esos grandiosos poderes.

"_Pero no sabían que ella fue voluntariamente hacia la cueva del demonio._"

Se detuvo y miro el cielo azul junto con aquellas nubes blancas y esponjosas, sintió algo de cansancio y tiro su cuerpo hacia atrás para chocar con aquella alfombra verde y poder observar las nubes.

"_Su lado amable y suave será tragado por un lado psicópata…"_

Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde lo ocurrido, muchas cosas había ocurrido en ese entonces. Muchas cosas realmente dolorosas que fueron provocadas por la misma persona traicionera.

"_Luna… ¿Sabías que eres muy hermosa cuando brillas intensamente entre toda esa oscuridad?_"

Inesperadamente el cielo oscureció significando algo, ella se molesto demasiado al interrumpir su descanso, pobres de aquellos que perjudicaron su merecido descanso.

"_Aquella fragancia de recuerdos, poco a poco está siendo pisoteada por el odio que abunda mi corazón."_

Muchos demonios comenzaron a aparecer desde aquellas nubes grises dirigiéndose hacia ella, quien solamente chasqueo la lengua y mostro burla en su rostro. Levanto la Guadaña para así dar comienzo a la batalla, eta vez no dejaría a nadie con vida.

"_Es por eso que dejare de caminar aun cuando ese camino ya este desaparecido._"

— Sera divertido esto… — la azabache alzo una vez más para dar una estocada y así eliminar una gran parte de aquellos demonios. — Mi descanso esperara un poco más.

"_Lo que ves aquí es tu verdadero hogar, que lo te asuste lo que te espera. Mi otro yo esta allí retratado."_

Higurashi Kagome era el nombre de aquella joven que traspaso el tiempo, conoció a un hanyou, un monje, una exterminadora y su gata y un Kitsune. Conoció a su rival en el amor, a su pretendiente, a sus enemigos y al principal Naraku.

"_Lo que te espera es el premio de tu amabilidad y lo que has buscado es un momento de paz._"

Kagome estaba totalmente arrepentida por lo que había hecho, traicionar a sus amigos que siempre daban la vida con tal de que estuviera sana y salva. ¿Y así les pagaba? De la vil manera que se le pudo ocurrir. Aun resultando ser toda una farsa, ella causo mucho dolor que tardaría mucho en sanar aquellas cicatrices.

"_Lo que yo quisiera ver es una silueta dentro de toda esa Oscuridad."_

Aquella mismísima mujer que ocasiono mucho dolor, tristeza. Todo por una razón ¿Cuál es? El hartarse de ve a esos dos juntos, finalmente había conseguido lo que había querido. Deshacerse de aquella miko de barro y huesos.

"_Remordimientos que nunca podre eliminar al igual que una historia que dudo que vuelva a florecer intensamente.__"_

Esa misma traicionera a primera vista, resultando ser la buena de toda esta historia, pero no cabe duda que había algo de maldad albergada en su corazón.

"_Lo que veo pasar son pensamientos de felicidad, Lo que llegara es el principio de todo."_

Limpio los rastros de sangre de la Guadaña y dio un suspiro agotador para dejarla caer al pasto y ella también hizo lo mismo, el descanso por fin estaba cumpliéndose.

"_Lo que siento es el peso del pecado. Lo que se nos presenta es una futura conclusión."_

— Inuyasha… — susurro ella dando una sonrisa y abriendo los ojos que mantenían aquellos orbes opacos y gatunos. Su sonrisa se acrecentó y un sonrojo la tomo por sorpresa.

"_Lo que resuena es el sonido de un reloj que lleva a la desesperación."_

— Kagome… — escucho aquella voz que se acercaba, al igual que el sonido de pasos, se levanto y sonrio al saber quién era el que se acercaba, se levanto y al ver que era el hanyou, salto a sus brazos riéndose.

— ¡Inuyasha…! — le sonrio tiernamente para rodearlo con sus frágiles brazos y dar pequeñas risas. — Al fin me encontraste… — lo miro sonrojada y este sonrio para acariciarle el cabello.

— Detecte la presencia de monstruos. ¿Te encuentras bien Kagome? — dijo suavemente sin dejar de verla.

— Lo estoy… soy muy fuerte así que no debes preocuparte por nada.

— Vine a buscarte, es el momento de regresar… tienes que descansar ya que aun debes estar agotada.

— Pero Inuyasha… — dio un pequeño berrinche. — Es muy aburrido estar recostada todo el tiempo… ni que estuviera muerta o algo. Si estuviera muerta entonces…

Inuyasha la tomo del brazo bruscamente y la jalo hacia él para acercarla lo suficiente para mirarla con enojo. — No vuelvas a decir eso estúpida.

— ¿I-Inuyasha…? — lo miro temerosa.

— No lo vuelvas a decir… — su voz se quebró un poco haciendo que ella entristeciera su mirada. — No sabes lo que sentí cuando te perdí ese día.

— Pero estoy bien… — sonrio y llevo una mano a la mejilla del chico comenzado a llorar.

"_Algo que no se puede salvar… una lagrima. Lo único que se puede hacer, es remediar todo lo ocasionado."_

— Lo siento… realmente no quería… — bajo la mirada sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. En cambio el la miro por unos segundos para tomar el mentón de ella y obligar a verlo a los ojos, mirada aquellos orbes chocolate que por alguna razón mostraban aquella vida que tanto le gustaba. Y la besa con suavidad siendo correspondido por aquella muchacha azabache.

Kagome se separo al sentir que el aliento se le acababa y miro al hanyou sorprendida. — M-me besaste… — estaba demasiado nerviosa y sonrojada.

— Claro que si tonta… te amo y eso es importante… — le sonrio y ella derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas que fueron limpiadas inmediatamente por el de cabellos plateados. — Eres la Kagome que he amado desde hace tiempo… realmente nunca creí que te recuperaría.

— Me siento bien al haber vuelto… lo malo que mi aspecto deja mucho que desear. — se refería a sus ojos, su piel pálida y sus cabellos cortos a los hombros. — Me gusta un poco mi aspecto actual porque conseguí poderes que pueden que me ayuden, pero por otro lado no me gusta… porque recuerdo todo lo que había hecho. Cause tanto dolor… hice derramar lagrimas y sangre. Realmente yo…

— Tonta ya eso está en el pasado…

— Pero Inuyasha… hice muchas cosas terribles… me uní a Naraku, destruí aldeas, mate a Kikyo… mate a muchos demonios solamente por el poder. Yo…

La abrazo haciéndola callar nuevamente, ella no sabía qué hacer en esta situación, aun estaba afectada por todo lo que había hecho.

— Tranquila… poco a poco olvidaras eso. El tiempo se encargara de curar tus heridas y yo también me asegurare de ello.

— Inuyasha… — lo miro tristemente y cerró los ojos para sonreír levemente. — Te agradezco que… confíes en mi y que me ames como yo te amo a ti.

— Ven… es hora de regresar a la aldea. — tomo su pálida mano y comenzó a jalarla con delicadeza para que ambos tomaran el rumbo directo a la aldea de Kaede.

Sango y los demás estaban esperándolos y sonrieron al ver que ellos ya estaban a la vista de ellos, la anciana Kaede sonrio y entro a la cabaña para dar comienzo a la cena, inesperadamente ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde.

"_Al haber cumplido tu misión. ¿Serás capaz de remediar todo lo mal que hiciste? Al parecer no ya que siempre cargaras con todo este remordimiento, siempre estará contigo hasta que dejes este mundo completamente."_

— ¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? — Inuyasha y Kagome estaban enfrente del pozo devora huesos. El hanyou miro a la joven que miraba el interior del pozo, sus manos temblaban un poco y su mirada era algo triste. — Si aun no quieres arreglar las cosas te entenderé. Peor ya no quiero verte así.

— Estoy bien… — dijo ella algo aliviada por aquellas palabras, miro al joven y sonrio. — Es mi madre y tiene que saberlo todo… ya me estoy imaginando su cara cuando le cuente toda la verdad y que le mentí. Pero tiene el derecho de saberlo… que su hija no era una chica buena del todo.

— Kagome…

— Es el momento… — tomo su mano y ambos saltaron para ser llevados a la época actual, cuando llegaron, subieron por las paredes y encontrarse con el templo. Acto seguido se dirigieron al hogar de la joven abriendo la puerta e ir a la sala de estar donde allí estaba el abuelo y Sota.

— H-He regresado… — dijo algo nerviosa y vio que ambos posaban su vista en ella, Sota se veía feliz al verla de nuevo, en cambio el abuelo…

— Abuelo, se lo que estas pensando y quiero pedirte un favor… — miro a su abuelo un poco determinante. — Quiero hablar con mama aquí y ahora…

Hubo un pequeño silencio y el abuelo dejo el periódico a un lado y miro a su nieto. — Sota ve por tu madre.

El menor de los Higurashi asintió y fue arriba por la madre de Kagome, mientras que los tres se quedaban esperando, Kagome se sentó sobre el tatami esperando y miro a Inuyasha quien se sentó junto a ella.

— Estaré contigo siempre… — Inuyasha le brindo su apoyo.

— Gracias… — sonrio débilmente y allí fue donde escucho vario pasos que se acercaban. — _¿Ahora qué le diré? — ya se estaba asustando._

— ¿Qué pasa Sota? — la voz de aquella mujer puso nerviosa a Kagome.

— Alguien ha venido a hablar contigo… — decía el joven conduciéndola a la sala.

— Pero quien será a esta hora… — cuando la madre entro y vio a Kagome, aquella mirada de temor se manifestó y más cuando Kagome la miro a los ojos decaídamente. — K-Kagome…

— M-Madre…

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué ella está aquí? — la miro asustada y cuando iba a abandonar la habitación, el abuelo la detuvo.

— Kagome quiere hablar contigo, al menos escúchala que quiere decirte algo…

La señora Higurashi no estaba segura, pero hizo caso y se sentó a una distancia prudente frente a su hija y el hanyou esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

— Madre realmente yo… — su voz comenzó a quebrarse. — Yo estoy arrepentida de lo que hice… veraz todo comenzó con… — dio inicio a la enorme versión de la historia, del como iniciaron los problemas hasta que finalizaron recientemente. Hablo sobre la unión hacia el enemigo, desarrollar una personalidad sádica y fuera de lo común, se atrevió a decir también que mato a gente y demonio y que al final todo resulto ser un plan perfecto para poder derrotar a Naraku.

— Madre… en ese momento no pude controlarme, pero me dio tanto coraje al ver que ese hombre te lastimo frente a mí y no lo pude soportar… es por eso que lo hice olvidándome completamente que tú estabas presente.

— Kagome…

— Yo lo siento mucho… — inclino la cabeza hasta que toco el suelo y permaneció allí esperando una respuesta. — Yo… yo te quiero mucho mama… — comenzó a llorar sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. — Y daría lo que fuera para que esa sonrisa vuelva… no quiere verte así de triste y temerosa. ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! ¡Realmente me dolería tu rechazo!

Su madre no decía nada, únicamente miraba el cómo su hija estaba derramando lagrimas arrepentida de sus actos, le dolía verla así, pero aun estaba dudando de que sea realmente aquella Kagome, su hija, su querida hija Kagome.

— Kagome yo realmente… — la señora Higurashi mostro dudas en aquel tono de voz, haciendo entender a la joven que probablemente las cosas seguirían así.

— E-Entiendo… creo que no puedo pedir el que me perdones. — estaba dispuesta a levantarse del tatami para irse, pero inesperadamente alguien la abrazo estrechándola fuertemente en esos cálidos brazos.

— Kagome… me alegra que hayas vuelto… — su madre comenzó a llorar para que la joven azabache hiciera lo mismo, realmente ya no quería llorar, pero el sentimiento era más fuerte que ella.

_Realmente no supe en que estaba pensando… — Kagome cerró los ojos dejándose abrazar por su madre. — Fui una completa estúpida…_

Cuando las cosas se solucionaron, Kagome e Inuyasha regresaron a la antigua época, tenían cosas por hacer. Sango estaba en la entrada de la aldea junto a Miroku esperando su llegada.

— Kagome unas personas quieren verte… — dijo Sango.

— ¿A mí? — se pregunto la miko. — ¿Quién…?

— ¡Onee-chan…! —una niña se lanzo inesperadamente a sus brazos provocando sorpresa en el rostro de la miko.

— ¡¿Nina-chan?! — la reconoció totalmente. — E-Eres tu…

— Te extrañábamos Onee-chan…

— Es bueno volver a verte… — una mujer junto a su esposo estaban detrás de Sango y Miroku sonriendo y la mujer traía un bebe en brazos.

— Sally-san… Zetsu-san… ustedes…

— Hemos venido a buscarte, nos tenias preocupados… cuando llegamos a esta aldea escuchamos repentinamente tu nombre y conseguimos información de que eras realmente tu… — sonrio la mujer. — Y al parecer tus problemas pudieron resolverse.

— Aquel niño que traen allí es… ¿Mamoru-chan?

— Exactamente… ¿quieres cargarlo? — el hombre tomo al bebe y se lo dio a Kagome quien estaba al principio temerosa pensando en que podría hacerle daño al bebe como antes lo había tenido en sueños, realmente no quería lastimar a este bebe por un descuido.

— Mamoru-chan… — la chica al ver a aquel pequeño bebe durmiendo hizo que sus lagrimas salieran sin control tratando de hacer algo para controlarla, pero estas tenían al parecer vida propia. — _Este niño es… una bendición._

En la cabaña Kagome les hablo a todos acerca del como conoció a la familia y como ayudo en el parto del bebe, sus amigos se sintieron orgullosos ya que en ese tiempo en que era su enemiga, aun se trataba de la misma Kagome que ayudaba a quien más lo necesitaba.

— Por cierto… Hannabi te manda esto. — Sally le extendió una pequeña nota a Kagome y ella comenzó a leerlo.

_Kagome realmente me impacto mucho lo que me habías confesado aquel día que te marchaste sin dejar pistas… aun teniendo esos pensamientos eres una persona extraordinaria. Si realmente fueras malvada, nos hubiéramos matado siendo nosotros unos simples aldeanos. Una chica como tú es para ser admirada por lo que has hecho._

_Ojala que algún día vengas a visitarme y platicar de muchas cosas, me has caído bien cuando nos conocimos y espero que seamos buenas amigas. Espero verte muy pronto…_

_Atentamente: Hannabi._

Kagome sonrio al haber leído completamente la carta y dio una risita. — Lo que tú digas Hannabi-san. Como era la hora de que la familia se marcara, Kagome junto a los demás los fueron a despedir para así dar comienzo al descanso y dormir, ya que mañana seria un nuevo día.

Pero a media noche Kagome se despertó y sigilosamente y fue al rio que estaba a unos kilómetros de distancia de la aldea, se quedo mirando al agua y el reflejo de la luna en esta, la chica no movió ni un solo dedo ni musculo de su cuerpo.

Una pequeña risa junto a una sonrisa hizo que mostrara realmente su naturaleza. ¿Realmente ella era la Kagome que conocemos?

— Pobres ilusos… ¿realmente ustedes creían que la habían recuperado fácilmente? — dio una risita más larga y mirar la luna con aquellos ojos gatunos. — Cierto, cierto. Ellos habían sacrificado a la otra sin saber de quién se trataba. Creo que ahora yo… — miro al frente con burla y con aquella sonrisa sádica que la caracterizaba actualmente. — Seré Kagome ahora…

Sus ojos fuorn ocultados por su flequillo y comenzó a reír como en aquellos tiempos, agradeciendo que estos no podían ser escuchados desde la aldea. ¿Este es el verdadero destino que ella eligió…?

¿Ella es la Kagome buena o la mala? No se podría saber… la buena pudo haber cambiado radicalmente a causa de su otra personalidad sádica… o quizás…

"_Esto fue algo tan sencillo, en este mundo desconocido… la clave de poder superar esta grave situación y no tratar de sucumbir a las sombras. La clave es: Perdón Mutuo y las promesas."_

¿Nadie sabría lo que realmente estaba pasando? Al parece nunca nadie lo sabría, hasta el día de su muerte…

— Gomen… — dijo entre risas burlonas e incontrolables. _— ¿Qué decidiré ahora en adelante? ¿La Luz de la Esperanza o… la Oscuridad de la Maldad?_

* * *

_-_ __Epilogo ___-_

* * *

– _Abre los ojos Kagome… _— _el hanyou trataba de_ _despertarla, hasta que dejo de moverla al notar que ella abría los ojos. — Kagome…_

_La Kagome abrió sus ojos y mostro aquella sonrisa burlona, eso quiere decir que…_

– _No puede ser…_

– _¿Qué no puede ser Inuyasha…? — inesperadamente el rostro de ella cambio aquella faceta mostrando a la Kagome dulce que todo conocían. — Perdón si te asuste… pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a esto. — sus ojos se humedecieron un poco sonriendo. — Inuyasha… te extrañe tanto… Soy yo… Kagome._

– _Kagome… — repentinamente la abrazo fuertemente dejando que ella empapara sus ropas a causa de las lágrimas saladas. — Kagome ¿realmente eres tú?_

– _S-Si… yo… lo siento. Lo siento mucho Inuyasha. Yo realmente…_

– _Silencio tonta… no me recuerdes todo lo que has pasado por culpa mía. Yo también soy culpable de esto… así que no debo reclamarte nada._

– _I-Inuyasha…_

– _¡Kagome! — Sango la abrazo fuertemente para soltar lagrimas al igual que Shippo quien se unió al abrazo._

– _S-Sango… Shippo. – ella había olvidado completamente la calidez de sus amigos a quienes traiciono de la peor manera. – Olvidaba la calidez de mis amigos… – pensó la azabache derramando mas lagrimas en silencio. – G-Gomenasai…_

— Desde aquel día… las cosas para mi fueron muy difíciles… — Kagome estaba mirando la aldea desde una colina. Dio un suspiro y se sentó con tranquilidad al pasto para seguir mirando la aldea, los aldeanos hacían lo posible para trabajar y dar lo mejor de sí mismos. — Buscar la aceptación de la gente, y el perdón de todos siendo el más importante el perdón de mis amigos y de mi querida madre que aun estaba devastada por lo que yo hice delante de ella.

Vestía una Yukata blanca como la nieve con mangas acampanadas haciendo que estas cubrieran sus manos, estaba descalza y su cabello no estaba recogido ni nada por el siempre hecho que lo tenía corto hasta los hombros desde que obtuvo aquella transformación Y sus ojos… seguían siendo opacados y gatunos sin mostrar aquella señal de vida, pero ella se sentía feliz.

Se sentía bien porque ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

— Al parecer no es fácil ser Kagome… — corto un pequeña flor que estaba a su lado y la miro, era de un color amarillo muy bonito y sonrio al verla. — Al menos este mundo no es tan malo… está lleno de paisajes que hacen que este apaciguada por completo. Así que no hay nada que temer.

— Kagome-san… — escucho una voz y vio que era Kohaku junto a Kirara yendo hacia ella.

— Kohaku… ¿pasa algo? — hablo sonriendo y acariciando el lomo de Kirara en el proceso.

— Solo quise venir a verla ya que estaba por este rumbo… estoy buscando a mi hermana. ¿La ha visto pasar por aquí?

— Pues no he visto a Sango… debe estar con Miroku en la cabaña de Kaede. Ve a buscarla… — respondió para que el chico ya tomara una decisión.

— Bien, iré a buscarla… Vamos Kirara. — comenzó a correr colina abajo. — Nos vemos despues Kagome-san.

Recordó el cómo había salvado a Kohaku como se lo había prometido a Sango, la mitad de sus poderes lunares los uso como fuente de vida para Kohaku, ahora el viviría la vida que el siempre quiso, al lado de su hermana. Costo algo de trabajo, pero al final todo salió bien.

La chica sonrio y decidió ir a cierto lugar, pero antes había recogido unas cuantas flores y dirigirse a ese cierto lugar. Cuando llego… dejo aquellas flores en aquel recipiente lleno de agua y ver el pequeño monumento que estaba enfrente de ella dándole tributo a aquella mujer.

_Trata de descansar en paz… Kikyo. _— _cuando nombro a la miko, lo hizo con burla como si se estuviera desquitando. — Realmente fue divertido el cómo termine con tu existencia._

— ¿Kagome…? — escucho la voz de Inuyasha y volteo para ver al hanyou detrás suyo. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a orar por Kikyo… eso es todo. — fingió con una sonrisa. — Ya estaba a punto de irme. — se acerco a él y le tomo la mano. — Gracias por estar conmigo Inuyasha…

— No lo menciones Kagome… — la abrazo y ella se dejo llevar. — Vamos a la aldea…

— Como digas…

Kagome en la mitad de la noche salió de la aldea a pasos silenciosos, para llegar al lago donde sonrio para agitar su arma… aprovechando que la luna estaba presente en Cuarto Creciente. Extrañamente la hoja comenzó a poseer la forma del Meidou para despues cortar al aire y formarse un portal en forma de cuchilla.

— Es ahora o nunca… — salto hacia el portal… y este se cerró. El tiempo pasó y este no se abrió hasta que los rayos del sol ya estuviesen a punto de iluminar el Sengoku. El portal se abrió y aquella mujer azabache salió de un salto al parecer con algo entre sus brazos, Traía a alguien que tenía el mismo cabello que ella y traía puesto aquella apariencia de cuando obtuvo aquellos poderes. Ella era…

— Bien Kagome… creo que al fin te traje de vuelta a donde realmente perteneces… — miro a su otro yo quien dormida plácidamente y luego miro el amanecer de aquella época. — Volveremos a los viejos tiempos ¿Kagome Higurashi?

Su mirada se acrecentó y miro a su contraparte. — Al menos ambas sabemos que lo que hicimos en parte lo habíamos deseado y ahora lo cumplimos ¿no?

Kagome comenzó a caminar rumbo a la aldea y durante el proceso… el cuerpo de aquella Kagome inconsciente comenzaba a desaparecer para fusionarse con la otra y detenerse un poco. Aquella joven abrió los ojos mostrando aquella sonrisa que había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Estoy de vuelta… — sonrio y comenzó a correr hacia la aldea, donde allí estarían sus amigos y especialmente a aquel amado hanyou.

_Vive la vida a tu manera, si piensas en el bien harás cosas buenas y sin piensas en el mal harás cosas malas, pero eso no cambio el hecho que sigas siendo humano. Tú te encargaras de forjar tu destino y en tus decisiones. ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo o esperaras a que algo ocurra primero?_

* * *

_-_ ¿Fin? O talvez este sea... _-_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_


End file.
